


Saya Pikir Kamu Rumah

by fakirasupan96



Series: KUCING DILAN [2]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018), jakarta undercover (movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Fluf, Hurt, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, ingin keluar dari zona nyaman, zona nyaman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: dari awal semua ini salah saya. Tidak seharusnya saya beranikan  diri untuk berpikir bahwa kamu adalah rumah saya. Maafkan saya dengan semua kebodohan saya. Seperti janji saya, saya akan pergi.





	1. Bagian Dilan

**Author's Note:**

> Ya Tuhan akhirnya bisa selesai juga part satu dari kelanjutan kucing itu bernama Dilan. Jadi sebenarnya kalau kalian punya akun ao3 kalian bisa baca fanfik sebelumnya dengan judul kucing itu bernama Dilan, karena fanfiknya sangat smut jadi kuputuskan untuk di private saja. 
> 
> oh iya jika kalian baca fanfik ini kalian harus sambil denger lagunya amigdala yang judulnya 'Ku Kira Kau Rumah' biar makin makjosss ciiin. oke segitu dulu ya, salam fluff dan angst .

 

> [mainkan musik ini ketika kamu baca fic ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7Fu7d1ppbI)
> 
>  
> 
> _“Peraturan pertama, jangan jatuh cinta sama saya.”_
> 
> _“ Kalau saya langgar hal itu ?”_
> 
> _“Perjanjian kita batal, kamu boleh pergi.”_
> 
>  

Dilan membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ruangan bernuansa putih pucat  dan hordeng hijau. Perutnya masih terasa sakit dan mual. Ia ingin muntah lagi rasanya. Ada selang infus yang terpasng di lengan kanannya. Sebentar, ada apa dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba wajah marah Rangga terbesit dipikiran Dilan, ah iya mereka bertengkar hebat sebelumnya. Entah kenapa semua semakin rumit dan membuat Dilan gila.

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan  dan sosok Disa adik perempuan bungsunya masuk dengan membawa jus jambu kemasan, loh bunda sama Ayah dimana?

“Disa ? Aku kenapa ya?”

“ Kamu gak inget mas?” DIlan menggeleng.

“ Kamu tuh bego atau apa sih mas, bawa Amer  sampe tiga botol pintu kamar kamu kunci. Kamu  tuh bego banget udah tau punya asam lambung, terus kamu hantem pake tiga botol alkohol ya makin parahlah, Ayah sama Bunda udah panik karena dengerin kamu muntah-muntah di dalam kamar.”  Ujar Disa. Dilan hanya memandang Disa masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia kembali mengingat-mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Oh, jadi karena itu. Gara-gara cerita Disa, Dilan jadi ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba dadanya nyeri mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Om Rangga menyakitinya untuk pertama kalinya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, padahal ia tak berhak untuk sakit hati atas perlakuan Om Rangga padanya, ia pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

“Kamu mau bunuh diri ya?”  tuding Disa emosinya masih naik dari sebelumnya.

“Kalau bisa, kenapa tidak.”

“MAS KENAPA SIH??!”

“Disa bisa pelanin gak sih ngomongnya, aku gak tuli. Dan ini di rumah sakit”

“Mas berubah seminggu ini, mas gak ngomong sama sekali sama Disa atau pun Bunda. Muka mas pucet, mas sering pulang malam, kadang udah jalan sempoyongan. Disa tahu mas abis mabok. Kantung mata mas makin besar. Sebenarnya mas kenapa? Mas ada masalah? Mas kenapa gak cerita sama Disa.”

“Anak SMP mana paham kamu masalah ini.”

“Mas, Disa adek mas satu-satunya. Yang paling deket sama Disa cuma Mas. Mas jangan ngomong gitu, Disa sedih kalau Mas kayak gini.” suara DIsa mulai bergetar, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, ketika air matanya sudah mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya Disa buru-buru menghapusnya menggunakan dasi biru sekolahnya. Dilan mengutuk dalam hati ketika adiknya mulai menangis, ia lupa jika adiknya benar-benar sensitif dengan keadaan. Apa yang dikatakan Disa memang benar, seminggu penuh ini Dilan benar-benar kacau, mau di rumah, di tempat tongkrongan ataupun di sekolah. Sepulang sekolah ia selalu pergi ke tempat tongkrongannya. Memsan seplastik anggur merah lalu meminumnya. Amer memang minuman favoritnya ketika ia sedang dilanda masalah. Amer adalah pelarian Dilan dari semua masalah. Setenggak Amer bisa membuat ia lebih tenang, walau ternyata membuat ia semakin memburuk. Amer membuat rasa sakit hatinya berkurang tetapi membuat fungsi lambungnya terganggu. Apalagi seminggu ini Dilan tidak bernafsu makan.

Dilan menghela nafas berat, lalu berkata, “ Disa, simpen air mata kamu.”

“Gimana Disa gak nangis, Mas Dilan yang biasanya gak kayak gini.”

“Disa.. kamu gak tau apa-apa tentang mas.”

“Apa yang Disa gak tau dari mas? Jadi Disa gak boleh bersedih untuk Mas Dilan? Cuma karena Disa gak tau apa yang terjadi sama mas?”

“DISA! UDAH MAS BILANGIN JANGAN SIA-SIAIN AIR MATA KAMU BUAT MAS!”

“EMANG KENAPA..,-”

“KARENA MAS INI KOTOR. Mas ini kotor Disa.” suara Dilan kemudian mengecil amarahnya berubah menjadi kesedihan dan ketakutan. Takut jika adik kesayangannya akan berbalik dan meninggalkannya karena jijik dengan apa yang Dilan perbuat.

“ Kamu .., kamu gak tau apa yang mas perbuat selama hampir setahun ini.” ujar Dilan air mukanya menampakkan ketakutan, bibir bawahnya ia gigit gelisah. Disa hanya diam, ia putuskan untuk duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur DIlan dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Dilan sampaikan.

“ Sa .., menurut kamu apa hal paling bodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh manusia?” ucap Dilan sembari menoleh ke arah Disa, dan menatapnya.

“Dapet nilai nol di ujian mtk ?” Dilan terkekeh kecil.

“Itu memang bodoh, tapi apa yang paling bodoh dari mendapatkan nilai nol di ujian mtk?”

“Gak naik kelas?”

“Lebih dari itu?” Disa menyerah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Manusia yang terus menerus melakukan  kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali, sa. dia tahu itu salah tapi dia tetap melakukannya.”

“Mas Dilan ngomong apa sih. Disa nggak ngerti arah pembicaraan Mas.”

“Sa.., kalau mas ceritakan ini sama kamu, apa Disa bakal jijik sama mas?” Disa mengernyitkan dahinya

“Mas.., kenapa mas bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Apapun yang Mas lakukan, Disa pasti terima itu.”

“Disa..,ini berbeda jauh dari apa yang mas lakukan sama teman-teman mas. Kamu bisa terima mas suka mabok-mabokkan, mas pulang malam, mas suka bolos sekolah. Tapi apa kamu terima dengan fakta kalau mas kamu ini jual dirinya ke lelaki berduit dan jatuh cinta sama laki-laki itu? Apa kamu bisa terima kenyataan bahwa mas kamu ini lonte, simpenan om-om yang sebentar lagi bakal nikah ?”

Disa terdiam. Syok. mulutnya kaku dan otaknya masih mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh masnya.

“Bahkan kamu sendiri juga mulai jijik dengan mas kan. Sudah mas katakan jangan bersedih untuk mas. Mas ini cuma sampah.”

“Jangan bilang, uang sekolah Disa yang udah nunggak 5 bulan itu mas bayar sama uang itu?”  Dilan hanya memandang Disa dengan tatapan ‘ Mas gak punya pilihan.’

“Disa. Mas gak  mau kamu putus sekolah. Perjalanan kamu sama Mas masih panjang. Kita tahu Ayah hanya pecundang yang banyak omong di rumah kita. Masih pura-pura berduit tapi sebenarnya utang sana-sini untuk sekadar ego. Bunda pun juga sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan. Mas gak mau pendidikan kita jadi korban.” ujar Dilan. Disa menutup mulutnya tak percaya, air mataya lagi-lagi mengalir, bedanya sekrang Disa tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.  

“Dis.., Saya gak pantes ditangisin.  Harusnya kamu maki-maki mas dan ketawain mas dengan kebodohan mas.”

“Mas.., Disa gak jijik sama kenyataan itu. Disa cuma sedih dengan kenyataan Mas Dilan, mas yang paling Disa sayang cuma dimanfaatin tubuhnya. Terus ditinggal gitu aja? Disa kesel!”

“Disa. Gak ada cinta di hubungan kayak gini. Itu resiko mas atau mungkin itu resiko penyewa jasa seperti ini. Ini semua salah mas. Mas aja yang bodoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mas sudah berusaha tapi siapa sih yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan dia.”

“Awalnya, mas hanya berpikir mas hanya butuh uangnya saja. Tapi selama hubungan ini berlangsung, banyak hal kecil yang tak bisa dihargai oleh uang, hadir dalam hubungan ini. Hal-hal kecil yang membuat hati mas meleleh. Dia memang benar, mas cuma abg ingusan yang belum bisa mengontrol emosi.” Disa perlahan menggenggam tangan DIlan, lalu mengeratkannya.

“Dis apa mas boleh cerita ke kamu tentang dia? Mas lelah kalau harus menyimpan sendiri.”

“Mas ngomong apa sih, tentu boleh mas.Disa senang akhirnya mas mau cerita sama Disa, walau semua udah terlambat.”

**_Kau datang tatkala sinar senjaku telah redup_ **   


**Tengah malam bersamamu**

_Kamu tahukan Mas sering sekali bilang pada bunda bahwa mas harus menginap di rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas.  Ya, tidak semuanya benar di beberapa kesempatan. Jika dia menelpon itu tandanya mas harus ke apartemennya. Kadang tiba-tiba,  kadang dua haru sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahu. Tidak semua pertemuan kami berhubungan dengan seks, terkadang ketika mas sampai di tempatnya,  ia hanya minta mas temani bekerja. Mengajaknya ngobrol, bahkan hanya menemaninya tidur. Tidur dalam artian harafiah._

_Ketika stok makanan di rumahnya habis,  kami mencari makan di luar. Dia selalu menuruti kemauan mas, bahkan ia mau makan di emperan jalan untuk pertama kalinya karena mas ajak makan lele goreng di ujung jalan dekat tongkrongan mas.  Suatu ketika hari sudah hampir pagi, sekitar jam setengah satu pagi, kami sangat lapar. Kami putuskan untuk keluar mencari restoran 24 jam. Yang buka hanya satu mcd di dekat sana._

_Sesampainya disana,  tidak terlalu banyak orang yang nongkrong.  Hanya beberapa kelompok kecil orang yang tengah bercengkrama atau mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.  Dis kamu tahu ketika memesan makan, tangannya tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang mas dari samping lalu menarik mas untuk merapatkan tubuh ke tubuhnya. Mas hanya senyum melihat tingkahnya.  Mas suka jakarta di malam hari, kata orang malam itu menyeramkan tapi buat mas, malam lebih baik dari pagi atau siang. Orang-orang tidak menghujamkan tatapan sinis mereka pada kami, mereka lebih maklum dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, dia tahu akan hal itu makanya ia dengan berani merangkul mas di depan umum._

_Kami memesan banyak kentang goreng, dua gelas soft drinks, nugget,  dan mas memesan es krim con vanila. Kami duduk di pojok ruangan, dan mulai menyantap makanan kami.  Oh ya kamu tahukan mas suka memadukan kentang goreng dengan es krim, ketika mas mencocol kentang ke es krim mas,  mukanya priceless banget. Syok, terus lucu deh._

_“Apa enaknya kentang dicampur es krim. Kamu aneh.” ujar Rangga._

_“Ini enak tahu.  Om belum nyobain aja. Nih Dilan ambilin. Coba deh.” Dilan menyodorkan satu kentang yang sudah dicocol di es krimnya._

_“Gak. Saya gak suka yang aneh-aneh. “_

_“Cobain dulu.”_

_“Nggak. “_

_“Yaudah. “ Dilan memutuskan untuk memakan ketang itu.  Mereka kembali sunyi._

_Mas suka sekali memperhatikan dia diam-diam. Setiap kali mas memperhatikan dia,  ada saja hal kecil yang mas sadari, seperti bagaimana dia mengunyah atau kebiasaan dia menjilat jarinya untuk membersihkan jarinya. Oh ya,  dia ini tipe orang yang sangat sibuk, maklum dia seorang arsitek terkenal, kliennya super banyak. Sangking sibuknya ia masih meladeni email yang masuk di pagi buta,  seperti saat itu ketika kami makan, sebuah email masuk ke inboxnya. Kalau sudah Menyangkut pekerjaan dia sudah lupa segalanya, fokusnya hanya pada ponselnya saja. Yasudah Mas jahili saja dia._

_“Om…, om..  Liat sini deh. “_

_“hmm,  bentar. “_

_“ih om..  Liat sini dulu sebentar.. Aja. “_

_“Iya sebentar dilan,  saya balas email dulu.”_

_“Om ini penting plis.. Plis. “  Ketika Rangga menolehkan pandangannya ke Dilan,_

_‘pyaak, ‘ Es krim con Dilan sukses mencium pipi kanan Rangga,  walhasil sekarang Rangga belepotan dengan es krim._

_Mas tertawa geli sekali melihat reaksinya. Dia cuma diam,  gak ngomong apa apa ,pun ga mendelik sebal ke mas._

_“Om.. Sih makanya kan udah Dilan bilang,  kalau malam itu istirahat. Nanti sakit tahu. “_

_Mas pikir dia mulai marah,  tapi ternyata reaksinya bikin mas salah tingkah._

_Dia tertawa. Tawa paling renyah yang Mas pernah denger._

_“_ _Kenapa om malah ketawa.”_

_“Saya lupa saya lagi berhubungan sama bocah abg.”_

_“Ih..,  sok tua deh om. Abg it's  so yesterday, aku milenial tahu“_

_“ya apapun itu. “_

_Dia mengambil tisu di meja lalu mulai membersihkan noda es krim di wajahnya,  karena merasa agak bersalah mas ambil tisunya dan lanjut membersihkan nodanya.  Mas tahu matanya menatap lekat ke arah mas. Mas gak tahu maksud tatapan itu. Tatapannya berbeda dari seperti biasanya.  Malam yang tadinya dingin sedikit-sedikit mulai hangat karena hal domestik yang kami lakukan._

_“Dilan.”_

_“hmm? “ ujar Dilan masih fokus membersihkan pipi Rangga._

_“ Makasih ya. “_

_“buat? “_

_“Makasih kamu udah perlihatkan hal -hal  menyenangkan pada saya. “ Dilan terdiam lalu melihat ada lengkung kecil disudut bibir Rangga.  Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan_ _._ _Dilan lalu balas tersenyum dan mencium pipi Rangga._

_“Sama-sama.” _

_Seharusnya Mas tidak menggubris omongan dia,  dan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi kala itu mas benar-benar tak karuan,dalam beberapa detik mas lupa bahwa mas hanya disewa olehnya,  bukan siapa-siapa apalagi berharap lebih dari sekadar penyedia jasa._

**Black is the warmest color**

**_Dan pamit ketika purnamaku belum seutuhnya_ **

****

_Lalu Dis,  aku kan suka pakai kutek warna hitam,  ya karena itu guru BP suka sekali menghukumku karena aku ini aneh,  karena ke cewek-cewekkan padahal tak ada salahnya laki-laki memakai kutek._

_Siang itu sepulang sekolah,  mas pulang ke apartemennya, kebetulan dia sedang off ketika itu. Dia sedang bersantai di sofa panjang ruang santai.  Ada secangkir kopi di meja sampingnya, dan sebuah buku yang tengah ia pegang ditangan sembari dibaca._

_Aku menghampirinya lalu duduk disampingnya. Mas hafal betul setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi, benar saja dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha mas bantalan kepalanya._

_Tidak ada suara bising apa-apa, hanya suara kipas angin  yang menggantung di langit-langit. Mas gak tahu kenapa sunyi bersama dia tidak membuat mas gugup atau canggung bahkan merasa aneh. Nyaman.  Satu kata asing bagi mas yang lebih suka kebisingan._

_Setelah memeriksa ponsel mas,  mas memutuskan untuk kembali menyapu kuku mas dengan kutek._

_“Kamu pakai kutek? “_

_“yes.”_

_“Hitam?”_

_“huum. Om mau pakai?”_

_“Gak, jari kamu lebih manis ketimbang saya.”_

_“iya dong, aku gitu.” Rangga perlahan bangun dari posisinya lalu duduk tegap lalu memperhatikan Dilan yang fokus melukis kukunya._

_“Sini biar saya pakaikan.” ujar rangga sembsri mengambil kuas kutek yang tengah dipakai oleh Dilan.  “Emang om bisa? “_

_“Kamu ragu dengan keahlian saya?  Ini kan sama saja dengan melukis di kanvas. “_

_“Iya deh.., “ Rangga mulai menyapu kuku dilan dengan kutek berwarna hitam itu._

_“Om.. Pernah ngutekin orang lain selain saya? “_

_“gak pernah. “_

_“Oh bahkan kakak perempuan om, ibu, atau adek perempuan? “_

_“Nggak ada.  Cuma kamu. “_

_“Kan om jago.”_

_“Karena saya lebih peduli dengan kamu ketimbang mereka.”_

_Mas bener-bener gak bisa ngomong apa-apa Dis,  cuma kalimat sederhana seperti itu, dalam hati mas sudah lompat kegirangan. Mungkin berteriak tak karuan. Pipi mas mulai merona._

_“Om ngomong apa sih. Mulai deh ngomongnya ngelantur. “  Rangga mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Dilan lekat._

_“Karena kamu kepunyaan saya.  Apa yang saya punya pasti akan saya rawat.”_

_Coba Dis, bayangkan perasaan mas saat itu. Mas harus mati matian menahan senyum mas. Lagi-lagi mas lupa bahwa yang ia maksud itu tubuh mas, tidak lebih dari itu.  Wajar ia peduli karena tubuh mas sudah ia beli, Mas saja yang bodoh dan baper kalau kata Teman-teman kamu._

**Bir murahan**

**_Ku kira kau rumah_ _  
_ _Nyatanya kau cuma aku sewa_ **

_Dis laki-laki yang membayar jasa mas adalah seorang laki -laki berkelas.  Apartemennya luas,lebih luas dari rumah kita. Ia punya mini bar yang berisi banyak wine mahal. Ia sering sekali menawarkan mas agar tak sungkan meminum apa yang ada di bar itu.  Tapi dasarnya mas ini cuma kelas menengah kere yang lebih sering minum bir murahan, mas gak cocok dan gak doyan yang mahal. Waktu itu kami berdebat tentang kehebatan dari Amer. Dia tidak suka yang murahan, hei jangan banyak omong dia saja belum pernah mencicipi amer,  maka dari itu sepulang sekolah mas beli amer satu botol aqua itu._

_“nih om cobain. “_

_“Saya udah bilang,  saya gak cocok sama yang murahan. “_

_“ih cobain dulu. Enak kok. “_

_“gak”_

_“cobain.”_

_“gak. “_

_“cobain. “_

_“gak. “_

_“saya gabakal berenti bilang cobain. “_

_“Saya Juga gabakal berenti bilang gak. “_

_“Om~ cobain deh. “_

_“nggak.. “ Oke Dian mulai frustasi, dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan tehnik ini._

_“Daddy… please cobain deh.  Enak loh. Daddy mau aku minumin. Pakai… mulutku. “_

_Rangga menghela nafas frustasi kenapa Dilan harus pakai tehnik itu,  tentu saja Rangga tidak bisa menolak._

_“Oke,  kalau itu mau kamu.  Silahkan saja. “ dengan wajah sumringah (*karema dia menang)  Dilan meminum sedikit amer yang berada di botol itu. Ia tahan di mulut lalu mentransfer langsung ke mulut Rangga yang diakhiri dengan lidah mereka yang bergulat, mencecap satu sama lain dan merasakan pahit minuman tersebut. Keduanya melepaskan pagutan lidah masing-masing, nafas Dilan masih memburu karena kehabisan nafas._

_“Enakkan om. “_

_“Enak. Ini bakal jadi minuman favorit saya. “_

_“Yes… nanti aku beliin lagi deh di tempat langganan aku. “_

_“Bukan amernya.  Tapi perpaduan antara alkohol dan bibir kamu.  Itu jadi minuman favorit Saya.”_

_Dis,  menjadi favorit seseorang yang kamu kagumi adalah salah satu hal yang paling berharga di kehidupanmu.”_

 

**Sketsa Wajahmu**

 

_Sebelumnya tadi  mas sudah memberitahu perihal apa pekerjaan orang itu.  Dia seorang arsitek. Dia jago sekali menggambar. Dan ia suka  melukis mas diam-diam, walau sketsa nya tidak pernah diperlihatkan setelah selesai.  Dia melarang mas untuk menyentuh buku sketsa tempat dimana ia menggambar wajah-wajah mas._

_“ Kenapa saya gak boleh liat sketsa saya sendiri?”_

_“gak ada alesan khusus.  Saya gak suka aja ada orang selain saya ngeliat betapa indahnya kamu”_

_Dis,  Mas mulai curiga apa perasaan mas saja,  atau memang Dia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mas.  Tapi buru-buru mas hapus kecurigaan tersebut, Mas mu ini benar-benar bodoh. Mas Semakin  jatuh cinta pada dia, padahal dia sudah berkata untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada dirinya pada peraturan kami._

**Antara Mimpi dan Kenyataan**

 

_Yang paling membuat Mas benar-benar jatuh hati padanya adalah di suatu ketika saat mas terbangun lebih dahulu dari tidur dan duduk disamping dia yang masih pulas._

_Mas senang memperhatikan wajah tidurnya. Terkadang mas usap pelan rambutnya menyibakkan rambut yang terjuntai di wajahnya. Saat mas ingin bangun dari tempat tidur untuk membuat kopi,  dia tiba-tiba menarik tangan mas hingga mas terduduk lagi. Tangannya masih menggeggam tangan mas. Sepertinya ia mengigau,karena matanya masih terkatup rapat._

_“ Dilan… , jangan tinggalin saya. “ Dilan tertegun.  Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Rangga yang masih tertidur. Entah kenapa Dilan ingin menangis detik itu juga.  Rangga benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apakah tadi adalah kejujuran atau hanya sekadar Rangga yang tengah menikmati bunga tidurnya. _

_Disa detik itu juga mas sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaan mas lagi. Mas baru sadar kalau perasaan ini gak bisa mas hilangkan, mas takut sekali dia menemukan fakta mas sudah jatuh cinta dengannya.  Karena mas gak mau berpisah sama dia. Gak untuk sekarang._

_\-------------------_

Tangis Dilan pecah saat ia sedang menceritakan semua hal tentang Rangga.  Ia tak berani menyebut nama Rangga. Terlalu sakit namanys disebut. Memikirkannya saja,  dadanya kembali sakit.

“Mas… mas.. Udah gausah dilanjut lagi. Disa udah cukup dengernya. “ ujar Disa sembari mengusap air mata Dilan.  

“Nggak dis mas gak papa,  cuma masih baper aja. Tapi baper biasalah ya namanya juga abis putus. “ hibur Dilan.  

_\--------------------_

**Saya pamit**

_Mas pikir,  mas bisa bertahan menyembunyikan perasaan mas pada dia.  Ternyata mas gak bisa. Puncaknya terjadi seminggu lalu. Dia menelpon mas tiba-tiba, katanya dia ingin bertemu mas hari itu.  Oke, sepulang sekolah mas pulang ke apartemennya. Sialnya mas lupa membawa kunci duplikat apartemennya, yasudah akhirnya mas harus menunggu berjam-jam di depan pintu apartemennya._

_Mas terkesiap bangun ketika lagu di pemutar lagu mas habis,  ini sudah jam 10 malam dan dia belum pulang juga. Tepat pukul setengah 11 malam dia pulang.  Mukanya kusut tak karuan. Mas coba menyapa dia hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan asam pada mas._

_Kami masuk ke apartemennya dia diam sambil menaruh tas nya di sofa panjang lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berbersih. Mas masih bingung dia kenapa. Saat mas ingin menaruh tas di meja. Mas menemukan hal yang membuat ia masam.  Mas temukan undangan berwarna biru muda dengan motif batik di meja. Detik itu mas merasa ditusuk oleh kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa hubungan kami hanya ilusi belaka untuknya. Mas marah saat itu. Marah sekali ketika melihat namanya bersanding dengan perempuan yang mas gak kenal. Mas benar-benar gak mau berbagi dengan siapa pun.  Dia cuma milik mas. Tapi seketika mas ingat kamu dan ibu juga perempuan ini. Bagaimana kalau kamu mengalami hal serupa seperti perempuan ini. Menikah dengan laki-laki yang ternyata mengadu kasih di luar rumah bersama laki-laki lainnya. Pasti itu sakit kan. Mas gak mau kamu kena tulahnya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi mas langsung mengkonfrontasi dia dengan undangan itu._

_“Maksud undangan ini apa om? “  tanya Dilan dengan kasar melempar undangan itu tepat ke depan Rangga._

_“Saya akan menikah minggu depan. “_

_“Dan hubungan kita? “_

_“Hubungan kita akan tetap seperti ini. “_

_“Om gila ya.  Om gak kasihan sama perempuan yang om nikahin ketika dia tahu kalau lelaki yang dia nikahin ngentot orang lain di luar rumah,  apalagi ngentot dengan laki-laki lain. Om ga punya perasaan apa? “_

_“KAMU JANGAN NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN YA,  TAHU APA KAMU TENTANG HIDUP SAYA. “_

_“OM JANGAN MUNAFIK. APA OM MAU  ADIK PEREMPUAN OM BERNASIB SAMA KAYAK CALON ISTRI OM…., OM MAU KALAU, “_

_‘PLAAK, ‘ Pipi Dilan terasa sangat panas sesaat setelah Rangga menamparnya dengan keras._

_Mas gak percaya kalau dia sampai marah besar seperti itu,  padahal di awal sampai sebelum kami bertengkar ia tidak pernah menyakiti mas apalagi secara fisik. Mas lihat  air muka Dia benar-benar marah sekali sama mas._

_“oh jadi gini akhirnya ya. saya gak percaya hubungan ini bakal berakhir seperti ini.  Saya bayangkan hubungan kita berakhir lebih elegan, ternyata ngga. Om, maafkan Dilan. Dilan harus jujur saat ini.  Dilan tidak bisa berbohong lagi. “ Rangga masih diam di tempatnya dan mendelik kearah Dilan._

_“Om,  maafkan Dilan.  Dilan tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini. Mungkin kalau Dilan hanya butuh uang om,  Dilan mssih bisa bertahan dengan pernikahan om. Tapi ternyata hubungan kita yang awalnya sama-sama menguntungkan kini menjadi hubungann yang parasit. Saya, saya jatuh sama om,  sudah beberapa bulan ini. Ketika, saya menahan perasaan saya, om selalu memberikan satu harapan itu, om berikan hal-hal kecil yang membuat hati Dilan hangat. Apa yang om berikan seperti ilusi fatamorgana buat Dilan,  ketika Dilan mulai mendekat, ternyata om bukanlah rumah untuk Dilan. Dan ini adalah bukti yang kuat. Dilan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah milik orang lain, om. “ ujar dilan panjang lebar._

_“waktu itu om pernah bilang,  jika saya jatuh cinta pada om,  semua perjanjian batal dan saya boleh pergi.  Dan sekarang saatnya saya untuk pergi. Maafkan Dilan karena tidak bisa bersikap profesional. Dilan akan pergi.  Tapi Dilan mohon, jangan sakiti calon istri om seperti itu. Kasihan om. Akan lebih baik om batalkan saja daripada bermunafik ria dan menyakiti diri om dan calon istri om.  Ah ya ampun apa sih Dilan, kamu udah ngelanggar dua peraturan berturut-turut. Oke om, Saya pamit hari ini dan untuk seterusnya. Uang bulanan untuk bulan ini tidak usah om transfer. Dan selamat untuk pernikahannya. “ Dilan buru-buru mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas keluar dari apartemen Rangga._

_Hari itu Mas menangis tidak berhenti.  Baru kali ini hati mas sakit sekali, apalagi melihat reaksi dingin dari orang yang mas cintai.  Semakin mas ingin melupakan dia, bayangannya semakin melekat dibenak mas._

_\-----------------------------_

 

“Sejak saat itu Dia tidak pernah menghubungi mas lagi. Mas pun juga sama.  Semua kenangan kami bersama mas hapus dari ponsel mas. Hanya satu foto yang mas sisakan.  Foto kami berdua ketika di mcd waktu itu. Mas putuskan kalau saat itu mas jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.”

“Mas Dilan… .,”

“Dis..,  jangan menangisi mas, mas tidak apa-apa. Mas pantas mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Lagipula tabungan mas masih cukup membiayai sekolah kamu juga mas sampai kita selesai UN dan bisa buat uang masuk sma kamu juga.”

“Terus Mas Dilan gimana? “

“Mas akan incer beasiswa. Atau undangan maduk ke perguruan tinggi negeri.  Sehabis itu mas bisa cari kerja part time untuk membiayai kita berdua. “

“Mas… pikirin hidup mas aja.  bunda masih bisa membiayai Disa kok. Mas udah cukup mas berkorban untuk Disa. Kalau Disa ketemu sama laki laki itu.  Disa pasti tonjok dia keras-keras. Seenaknjidat aja mukul masnya Disa. “

“hahaha.. Disa gapapa ini udah berlalu.  Dia pasti sudah sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dan lupa sama kejadian mas.  Lagipula kamibhanya sebatas klien dan penyedia jasa. Gak ada yang spesial diantara kami.  Hanya mas aja yang baperan.”

Tiba-tiba ponsel Disa berbunyi dan memperlihatkan nama bunda di layarnya.

“Mas, Disa terima telpon dari bunda dulu ya. “

“Yaudah sana. “  Disa keluar dari kamar Dilan dan meninggalkan Dilan sendirian merenung di kamar.  

Dilan melirik ponselnya di yang ditaruh dimeja, berharap Rangga menelfonnya detik itu dan mengatakan bahwa semua hanya aprilmop belaka.  

“ah.. Dilan masih saja.  Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan istrinya, dia hanya perlu tubuh kamu dil bukan hati kamu. “ ujar Dilan yang terus menerus meyakinkan dirinyabbahwa semua baik-baik saja yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata baik baik saja.  

‘Ya Tuhan,  Saya Kangen dia.’

**_Kukira kau rumah nyatanya kau cuma aku sewa_ **

**_Dari tubuh seorang lelaki yang memintamu untuk pulang._ **

****

**_Kau bukan rumah, kau bukan rumah_ **


	2. Bagian Rangga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saya pun juga kalah pada semesta. Jangan tinggalkan saya Dilan.
> 
> Tapi lidah saya kelu, dan akhirnya saya melepasmu untuk pergi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ternyata tidak sesuai dugaan fanfiksi ini bakal panjang kek kereta. uwu dan thanxx buat agnes .. beta reader tercaur se-dunia dan tanx juga buat beberapa masukan ide angst dari teman-teman randilan ehehehe,
> 
> dan btw, sepi banget ini fanfik, kuy lah lemme know opini kalian tentang universe ini dan tentunya tentang Rangga.
> 
> siapa yang tim rangga? siapa yang tim dilan? 
> 
> cuss tweet eike di _elams_

Jika pagi orang-orang biasanya dibuka dengan langsung menyambar  smartphone di samping tempat tidur atau panik mencari dimana smartphone mereka diletakan, buat Rangga tiap paginya ia akan dengan rutin mematikan jam alarmnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan santai. Rangga punya prinsip, bahwa smartphone di pagi hari akan membuat moodnya berubah jelek karena sebagian besar isinya tentang kerja-kerja dan kerja walaupun ada satu chat rutin dari Dilan yang suka mengiriminya ‘selamat pagi om.’  ia selalu bangun pada pukul sembilan pagi dan bersiap untuk ke kantor, prinsip lain dalam hidup Rangga, ‘tidak ada urusan kantor sampai pukul 10 pagi’. Tapi pagi ini prinsip yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia jalankan diganggu oleh pencetan bel apartemen Rangga ketika rangga sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

 

‘Ting-tong’ dengan sedikit kesal Rangga membuka pintu apartemenya dan seorang petugas keamanan dengan sopan menyapanya.

 

“Selamat pagi Pak Rangga, maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi tadi ada yang menitipkan paket untuk pak Rangga. Katanya sangat penting jadi saya buru-buru anterin keatas.”

 

“Paket dari siapa?”

“Katanya dari Ibu Luna Sastrowardoyo. Ini Pak paketnya. Saya mohon izin lanjut bertugas lagi.” ujar petugas tersebut sembari memberikan rangga sebuah amplop coklat pada Rangga. Perasaan Rangga sudah sangat tidak enak ketika nama ibunya disebutkan oleh petugas tadi, apalagi yang ingin ibunya lakukan sekarang. Rangga benar-benar kaget ketika ia temukan sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan namanya dan seorang perempuan yang akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi. Perasaanya bercampur aduk, tidak seharusnya acara pernikahannya diubah tiba-tiba menjadi maju lebih cepat, bahkan sangat cepat dari rencana selanjutnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras, dan ia berusaha untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

 

Ya, Rangga memang akan melangsungkan pernikahan yang sudah dirancang oleh Ibunya untuk kelangsungan bisnis keluarga. Sebuah pernikahan atas nama bisnis yang Rangga sudah tunda-tunda  selama hampir 11 tahun. 11 tahun dengan berbagai argumen untuk menghindari pernikahan yang ia sendiri juga tidak setujui. Tetapi semakin ia menunda, maka stok argumen yang dipakai juga semakin menipis, dan akhirnya kini ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi karena faktor umur dan ego dari keluarga besarnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Dilan. Bocah SMA yang sudah hampir setahun menemaninya hanya untuk menjadi penghangat ranjangnya. Dilan, seseorang yang tanpa sengaja ia pilih lewat aplikasi _dating_ yang berisi remaja-remaja seumuran Dilan yang mencari pria-pria berduit dan melakukan barter berbagai macam service hingga seks. Seseorang yang tanpa sengaja ia pilih ketika ia memang butuh distraksi dari semua tekanan keluarga dan kerjaan. Dilan yang membuatnya sedikit lebih relax dan menikmati momen yang ia jalani. Dilan yang entah kenapa menjadi  pusat alam raya hidup Rangga saat ini, Dilan yang tidak sengaja ia sayangi lebih dari sekadar penghangat tempat tidur.

 

“BANGSAT !” Rangga mengambil vas bunga yang berada diatas mejanya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Belingnya berserakan dimana-mana tapi amarah Rangga belum juga turun. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, seharusnya memutuskan hubungan dengan Dilan tidak akan menjadi bagian paling penting dalam hidupnya, tetapi perasaan aneh saat bersama Dilan dan bagaimana Dilan memperlihatkan berbagai macam warna di hidupnya membuat situasi makin sulit.

 

Ditambah lagi dengan undangan yang dikirim oleh Ibunya, hatinya semakin mangkel tak karuan. Ia harus menemui ibunya, dan menanyakan perihal ini.

 

“Halo, Rei. Lu bisa atur ulang jadwal _meeting_ dengan klien yang di Jaksel itu ga?.... Ya gua ada keperluan hari ini.. Ya tiba-tiba banget. Oke _thanx_ ya.” Rangga menutup telponnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku kemeja putihnya lalu memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman orang tuanya.

 

Rumah orang tuanya terletak jauh dari pusat kota, namun tentu masih kategori kawasan elit. Dengan alasan ingin beristirahat menikmati masa pensiun tetap saja orang tuanya menguasai 60 persen kehidupan Rangga, apalagi jika berurusan dengan Ibunya. Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang ketika Rangga sampai di rumahnya. Nuansa minimalis dan putih gading menyapa matanya. Pasti ibunya tengah membaca majalah di halaman belakang dan ayahnya tengah keluar bermain golf mengingat hari ini adalah jadwalnya bermain golf.

 

Rangga masuk begitu saja dari pintu depan, seorang pekerja rumah tangga kaget dan menyapanya canggung.

“Pak Rangga, selamat datang pak, bapak mau saya buatkan apa?”

“Gak perlu , dimana Ibu?”

“Nyonya? Nyonya lagi disamping kolam berenang pak, sedang duduk santai sambil baca majalah.” Rangga melengos pergi ke halaman belakang tempat ibunya sering menghabiskan waktu senggang.

 

Ia mendapati ibunya yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang sembari membaca majalah gaya hidup ditemani dengan segelas air lemon yang ia letakan di meja sampingnya.  Wanita berumur 60 tahun itu masih fokus membaca majalahnya ketika Rangga sudah berdiri didepannya.

 

“Ibu, saya mau bicara  sama ibu.”

“ Eh Rangga. Kesayangan ibu. Tumben kamu pulang. Biasanya cuma pulang pas lebaran sama natal.”  ucap ibu masih tetap fokus pada bacaanya.

“Maksud ibu apa ? majuin tanggal pernikahan yang udah kita tetapin sama-sama dengan pihak Cinta? “

“Loh itu pun juga hasil kesepakatan bersama.”

“Ibu gausah bohong. Saya tahu ibu kan yang memajukan tanggal, dan semua harus penuhi permintaan ibu karena ibu yang mengontrol semua ini.”

“ memang apa masalahnya Rangga, lebih cepat lebih baikkan? Cinta juga tidak keberatan.”

“Tapi ya gak secepat itu dong bu. Dipikirnya nikah itu gampang?”

“Rangga, apalagi yang kamu tunggu. Usia kamu sudah matang, malah lebih dari matang, pekerjaan sudah tetap, dan kamu sudah lebih dari mapan. Apalagi yang perlu disiapkan. Ibu tinggal bayar Event organizer dan menyiapkan perihal pernikahan kalian ke KUA. kamu tinggal duduk manis mengucap ijab dan menjadi kebanggan ibu.”

 

Rangga masih terus menahan amarahnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat kekanak-kanakan didepan ibunya. Buku tangannya sudah memutih karena ia kepal keras-keras.

“Lagipula ibu gak mau kamu lama-lama melajang. Kamu memang bisa pura-pura tuli dengan rumor yang tersebar di keluarga kita, bahwa kamu ini homo dan punya simpenan brondong lonte.”

 

“Ibu jangan asal ngomong ya !!” Iris mata Luna beralih menatap rangga dengan tajam. aura nya berbeda dari sebelumnya santai kini menusuk.

 

“Kamu pikir, Ibu goblok ? Kamu pikir ibu gak tahu kelakuan kamu selama satu tahun ini? Kamu pikir ibu gak tau laki-laki lonte yang kamu tiduri selama setahun ini? Rangga!! Kamu jangan main-main dengan Ibu. kamu tahu Ibu bisa saja menghancurkan hidup piaraan kamu.”

 

“Dia bukan piaraan !! Dia manusia.  Dan dia lebih baik dari semua keluarga kita.”

“Rangga..Rangga. Sejak kapan kamu peduli sama nasib lonte? Jangan bilang kamu sudah punya hati sama dia.” Rangga tiba-tiba terdiam.

 

“CUKUP! Saya bilang CUKUP !!” tapi ibu Rangga tidak mendengarkan bentakkan Rangga dan malah tertawa

 

“ Gak biasanya kamu berkomitmen sama lonte. Rangga sejak kapan selera kamu turun drastis? Kamu ? memilih hidup bersama lonte? Jika kamu berani membatalkan pernikahan ini,  pegang janji ibu, lonte itu ibu pastikan akan berakhir di penjara.” penjara ? _shit,_ Ibunya tidak main-main dengan hal ini. Situasi Rangga semakin terpojok, ia tahu ibunya akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dilan sudah pasti akan hancur ditangan ibunya. Masa depan Dian jauh lebih berharga daripada masa depannya, karena jalan Dilan masih sangat panjang. Nggak,  Nggak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Dilan selama Rangga masih hidup.

 

“Ibu juga tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan jika ibu berani menyentuh dia. Jangan pernah sekali-kali ibu berani menggunakan Dilan untuk kepentingan ibu. Yang perlu ibu salahkan adalah anak ibu. Yang perlu ibu laporkan ke penjara adalah saya. Saya yang salah bukan Dilan.”

 

“Terserah kamu Rangga. Tapi yang pasti ibu akan pastikan kamu gak akan bisa menolak pernikahan ini. Ibu tahu kamu luar dalam. Ibu tahu kamu tidak akan seberani itu, kamu itu masih sama seperti dulu, masih pecundang yang sama dengan sebelas tahun yang lalu.  Ingat Rangga, jika setelah kamu menikah kamu masih berhubungan dengan lonte itu. Pegang janji ibu.” Ibu Rangga meletakkan majalah yang ia baca tadi di kursi sampingnya lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Rangga.

 

“Dan satu lagi, Kamu gausah ngarep babu. Kamu tahu kalau semua kebejatan kalian terungkap apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarga kita, apa yang akan terjadi sama karir kamu. Ibu gak akan cuma segan ngancurin lonte itu, jika kamu masih sama dia, ibu akan ngancurin hidup kalian berdua. Nyoret kamu dari kartu keluarga dan anggep kamu udah mati lebih mudah bagi ibu ketimbang harus punya anak laki-laki semata wayang yang kelakuannya dilaknat oleh Tuhan. “ raut muka rangga mengeras, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat karena menahan rasa marah dan menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata kotor untuk ibunya (walaupun ia ingin sekali mengatai ibunya). Melihat reaksi putranya, Luna sedikit menampakkan seringai di wajahnya, merasa puas dengan reaksi Rangga, Luna meninggalkan Rangga mematung ditempatnya.

 

_‘Kamu itu gausah ngarep babu,’_

 

_‘Pegang janji ibu, lonte itu bakal berakhir di penjara.’_

 

_‘Ibu kenal kamu Rangga, kamu  terlalu munafik’_

 

‘TIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN …. TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN…’ Rangga menggebrak setir mobilnya dengan keras untuk melapiaskan semua amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

 

“BANGSAT SEMUANYA. KONTOL !” pikiran Rangga makin bertambah kalut. Kalimat-kalimat yang ibunya lontarkan padanya tadi membuat ia tidak bisa  berpikir dengan jernih. Ia harus bilang apa pada Dilan nanti, ‘ Saya akan menikah minggu depan. Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini.’ lidahnya terasa kelu padahal ia baru membayangkan skenarionya saja. Seharusnya berpisah dengan Dilan tidak sesusah itu, mereka hanya berhubungan secara profesional, Rangga membayar Dilan untuk tubuhnya, sudah itu saja. Tapi mengapa ketika ia memikirkan Dilan yang tidak akan berada disisinya lagi membuat hatinya terasa sesak.  Ia pernah berkata pada Dilan ia akan selalu memperlakukan Dilan dengan baik, dan perpisahan mereka juga seharusnya baik-baik. Ia merogoh saku bajunya lalu mengambil smartphonenya untuk menelpon Rey kembali.

 

“Halo, Rey. Rey Bisa tolong pesenin dua tiket pesawat? .. ke Bali. ya… untuk hari Jumat. Ambil saja kelas utama… nanti detail identitas saya kirim ke kamu…, okay thanx Rey. akan saya ambil sekarang juga di kantor.., iya ini lagi diperjalanan ke kantor. _Thanx_ Rey..bye.” ya untuk terakhir kalinya dan ia akan melepas Dilan.  

 

Hari ini pun Rangga dan Dilan berencana untuk bertemu, rangga yang menelpon Dian tiba-tiba dan menyuruh untuk ke apartemennya.  Karena tidak ingin moodnya jelek ketika bertemu Dilan, ia putuskan untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu di kantor.

 

Senja telah dijemput malam, kini malam yang bertengger di langit menyelimutinya dengan selimut hitam. Rangga sudah agak tenang ketika ia meluncur ke apartemennya. Dua tiket ke Bali sudah ada ditangannya dan ia simpan baik-baik di tasnya. Tekadnya telah bulat, ia akan memutuskan Dilan, untuk kebaikan Dilan. Masa depan Dilan akan lebih baik  dan aman. Ia tidak ingin Dilan celaka karenanya.

 

 _Smartphone-_ nya bergetar dua kali, nama Dilan muncul di notifikasi beranda

 

_‘Om dimana :( , dilan lupa bawa kunci. Di lorong makin dingin. Kalo om masih sibuk :( mending Dilan pulang aja.’ - dari Dilan-_

 

Rangga agak tersenyum membaca pesan singkat Dilan, satu pesan dari Dilan dapat memberikan senyum tersendiri untuk Rangga. Sesampainya ia di lantai tempat apartemennya berada, dari kejauhan Rangga sudah melihat sosok Dilan yang terduduk di depan, dan tiba-tiba semua kejadian di hari itu kembali terputar dibenaknya apalagi ketika ia melihat senyum Dilan yang menyapanya. Rangga hanya diam, namun dalam hatinya tak karuan, jantungnya pun juga berdegup tak karuan.

 

‘Fuck,’ umpatnya dalam hati. Rangga buru-buru ke kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali penuh, air shower dingin yang mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan dinginnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

 

_‘Om Rangga, kalau senyum lebih manis ya,’_

 

_‘Dilan seneng deh kalo udah dipeluk om Rangga, rasanya Dilan gak takut apa-apa lagi. Soalnya ada om rangga, hehehe,’_

 

_‘Ih playlist lagu om alay banget. Ya ampun om sangar-sangar suka Westlife ? mengenang masa muda ya om? Dilan sih lagi suka dengerin lagu Banda Neira yang sampai jadi debu. Bawaaannya pengen dipeluk sama om terus,’_

 

Kenapa disaat seperti ini, wajah Dilan dan semua hal tentang Dilan muncul dipikirannya. Apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan bocah itu? Tidak bisa, nanti Dilan celaka karenanya.

 

_‘ Om.., Dilan seneng deh bisa ketemu sama om. Gatau deh kenapa dilan kayak beruntung banget ketemu sama om. Om itu baik walau pelit senyum. Tapi dilan tetep suka.. Ehheeh, eh maksudnya bukaan suka yang gimana ya.. Yah om jangan putusin dilan sekarang dong.. Dilan salah ngomong.’_

 

‘ Nggak, Dilan. Saya gabakal putusi kamu. Saya akan lindungi kamu dari mereka.’

 

Rangga melanggar peraturannya sendiri.

 

Saat Rangga keluar dari kamar mandi, Rangga mendapati Dilan sudah berdiri tak jauh dari kamar mandi,  mukanya sangat kecewa dan ditangannya sudah ada undangan pernikahan Rangga.

 

_‘Shit.., shit.., shit..’_

 

“Maksud undangan ini apa om? “  tanya Dilan dengan kasar melempar undangan itu tepat ke depan Rangga.

“Saya akan menikah minggu depan.” raut wajah Dilan semakin berubah drastis kesal, marah, sedih, kecewa terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

 

“Lalu hubungan kita ?”

“Akan tetap seperti ini.”

“Om gila ya.  Om gak kasihan sama perempuan yang om nikahin ketika dia tahu kalau lelaki yang dia nikahin ngentot orang lain di luar rumah? “

 

“Apalagi ngentot dengan laki-laki lain. Om ga punya perasaan apa? “

 

‘Deg’ Di titik itu Rangga sudah hilang kesabarannya, ia lupa dengan semuanya, ia hanya ingin memberikan pembelaan atas aksinya, kenapa semua orang tidak mengerti bagaimana posisinya saat ini.

 

“KAMU JANGAN NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN YA,  TAHU APA KAMU TENTANG HIDUP SAYA. “

 

“OM JANGAN MUNAFIK. APA OM MAU  ADIK PEREMPUAN OM BERNASIB SAMA KAYAK CALON ISTRI OM…., OM MAU KALAU, “

 

‘PLAAAK’ Tangan Rangga masih terasa panas dan merah setelah beberapa detik menampar Dilan. Ia tertegun dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia masih tak percaya kalau ia menampar Dilan. ‘Tidak.., ini gak mungkin terjadi,’  kupingnya berdenging, telinganya pekak , dunia semakin berputar dihadapannya.

 

“oh jadi gini akhirnya ya. saya gak percaya hubungan ini bakal berakhir seperti ini.  Saya bayangkan hubungan kita berakhir lebih elegan, ternyata ngga. Om, maafkan Dilan. Dilan harus jujur saat ini.  Dilan tidak bisa berbohong lagi. “ Rangga masih diam di tempatnya dan mendelik kearah Dilan.

“Om,  maafkan Dilan.  Dilan tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini. Mungkin kalau Dilan hanya butuh uang om,  Dilan mssih bisa bertahan dengan pernikahan om. Tapi ternyata hubungan kita yang awalnya sama-sama menguntungkan kini menjadi hubungann yang parasit.”

_‘Hubungan kita bukan parasit, Dilan. Saya juga sayang denganmu. Jangan tinggalkan saya..’_

“ Saya, saya jatuh cinta  sama om, sudah beberapa bulan ini. Ketika, saya menahan perasaan saya, om selalu memberikan satu harapan itu, om berikan hal-hal kecil yang membuat hati Dilan hangat. Apa yang om berikan seperti ilusi fatamorgana buat Dilan,  ketika Dilan mulai mendekat, ternyata om bukanlah rumah untuk Dilan.

_‘Nggak … Dilan kamu salah. Kamu satu-satunya rumah buat saya.’_

“Dan ini adalah bukti yang kuat. Dilan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah milik orang lain, om. “ ujar dilan panjang lebar. Telinga Rangga berdenging, omongan dilan selanjutnya samar-samar saja ia tangkap

“waktu itu om pernah bilang,  jika saya jatuh cinta pada om,  semua perjanjian batal dan saya boleh pergi.  Dan sekarang saatnya saya untuk pergi. Maafkan Dilan, Dilan akan pergi”

_‘Nggak..jangan pergi Dilan saya mohon jangan.’_

“Akan lebih baik om batalkan saja, jangan menyakiti diri om lebih dari ini. Apalagi menyakiti  calon istri om.”

_‘Jangan Tinggalin saya Dilan. Dilan.’_

“Dilan mohon pamit om. Selamat atas pernikahannya ya om.” Dilan buru-buru mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas keluar dari apartemen Rangga.

 _‘Dilan.. Jangan tinggalin saya Dilan. Dilan  saya cinta kamu.’_ mulut Rangga masih tidak mengatakan semua hal yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Tangan Rangga gemetar hebat, ia pandang benci tangan kanan yang telah menampar pipi orang yang ia sayangi. Beban di hatinya semakin menumpuk, apa memang yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar? Dia seorang pecundang? Apa cinta seperti ini tidak akan bahagia? Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini? Apakah memang ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua? Agar Dilan tidak disentuh oleh Luna Sastrowardoyo ?

Tubuh Rangga lunglai seketika, ia terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

“Brengsek kamu Rangga. Goblok, pecundang. Anjing.”  pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak ingin Dilan pergi, tapi ia tahu Dilan sudah membencinya karena menyakitinya, dan pasti Ibunya akan tetap memantau Dilan sampai ia benar-benar memastikan bahwa Rangga tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Dilan.

“Maafin saya Dilan..,”  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Saya terima, Nikah dan kawinnya..Cinta..binti..,’

‘Dengan mas kawin tersebut .., tunai.’

 

Saya kalah pada semesta

Bukan Kamu kalah dengan ego-mu sendiri

 

  
  



	3. Dipermainkan oleh Takdir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuhan itu selera humornya tinggi  
> Ia sering membuat skenario takdir Makhluknya dengan jalan cerita yang lucu  
> Mungkin Tuhan senang mempermainkan takdir makhluk-NYA.  
> Apalagi takdir makhluk seperti Dilan  
> Memori bisa membuat Dilan tidak berdaya  
> Bahkan lupa akan janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiloooo guys, balik lagi ini dengan chapter baru halaman baru cerita kucing Dilan. So disini konflik bakal tambah rumit se-rumit cinta Rangga pada Dilan.  
> langsung baca aja deh ya daripada aku banyak bacod.
> 
> laluuuu.. di chapter ini aku mengenalkan tokoh dari fandom Jakarta Undercover movie, spesifiknya aku menggunakan salah satu karakter yang diperankan oleh Richard Kyle (* google aja eim) untuk menjadi bagian TERPENTING dalam proses membahagiakan Dilan.
> 
> yaudah lah ya di baca aja dulu. oke !!! 
> 
> cus baa abis itu komen tentang prediksi kalian untuk chapter selanjutnya :*

_Jangan bermain dengan memori_

_Bahaya. Nanti kamu sakit sendiri_

 

_4 tahun setelah kau pergi_

 

Kata orang, pelawak yang paling handal di muka bumi ini adalah manusia, tapi sebenarnya pahlawan dan master dari segala skenario kehidupan adalah Tuhan. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membolak-balikkan sebuah konflik dengan mudahnya, dan dengan sekejap mata bisa membuat kehidupan mereka menjadi sebuah guyonan. Awalnya Dilan tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu tetapi ketika seseorang dari masa lalunya tiba-tiba datang masuk ke dalam tempat kerjanya, Dilan mengutuk balik apa yang Tuhan perbuat pada skenario kehidupannya. Orang itu berdiri membatu ketika ia masuk ke dalam toko buku di kawasan elit Kemang tempat Dilan bekerja selama hampir tiga tahun ini. ‘Rangga?’ Dilan mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa Rangga tiba-tiba datang lagi setelah mereka putus secara tidak baik-baik waktu itu.

 

Rangga masih sama seperti memori yang Dilan miliki tentang Rangga. Tiap jengkal tubuhnya tak ada yang berbeda, bahkan wajah Rangga masih menampilkan muka bosan campur jengkel dan sedikit judes andalannya.  Dada Dilan semakin terasa sesak ketika Rangga perlahan mendekati meja kasir tempat Dilan berdiri. Memori-memori itu tiba-tiba menyergap otak Dilan.

 

‘Kangen.., kangen…, kangen.., ‘ kata itu bergema terus menerus sampai-sampai Dilan harus mencubit tangannya dengan keras dibawah meja kasir agar ia kembali fokus.

Ia menampakkan senyum sopan pada laki-laki yang dengan egois secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk tetap tinggal disisinya, namun dengan berat hati ditolak oleh Dilan.  Sakitnya masih disitu, tidak kemana-mana. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan baru, ia selalu gagal. Menjual diri pada lelaki lain pun ia tidak bisa karena tiap kali lelaki lain menyentuhnya ia terbayang bagaimana Rangga menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan lembut. Rangga benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari kehidupan Dilan, memorinya selalu terputar bagai kaset rusak di benak Dilan, terkadang ia kesal, apakah hanya dia yang seperti ini? Sedangkan Rangga bisa dengan gampangnya melupakan semua hal tentang Dilan.

 

“Selamat datang di Toko buku Aksara , ada yang bisa saya bantu ?” tanya Dilan pada lelaki yang masih mampir ke dalam mimpinya semalam.

 

Rangga terdiam sebentar, otaknya seperti tidak merespon untuk segera mengambil smartphone-nya,

 

“Pak ?  Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Dilan kembali bertanya hal yang sama dan Rangga baru sadar dari lamunannya  lalu buru-buru menyerahkan smartphonenya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah cover buku yang ia sedang cari. Hati Dilan mencelos ketika ia melihat cincin emas putih yang dikenakan Rangga di jari manisnya, ‘Jadi dia benar-benar sudah berhenti memikirkan saya? Baguslah.’ ujar Dilan dalam hati.

“Saya ingin mencari buku ini? Apa masih ada?” Ketika melihat buku yang Rangga tengah cari, DIlan semakin ingin menabrakkan dirinya pada kereta yang tengah melintas agar ia cepat keluar dari siksaan memori tentang Rangga dan kenyataan yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini.  Dilan berusaha untuk profesional dan tetap tersenyum sopan pada Rangga padahal matanya ingin meraung dan merengek saat itu juga.

 

“Oh kalau buku ini sepertinya masih ada, mari pak saya antar ke rak-nya.” Dilan berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Rangga. Ia masih mencubit tangannya agar tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ketika sampai pada raknya Dilan mencarikan buku Rangga dengan teliti, kebetulan ia memunggungi Rangga yang berdiri dibelakangnya namun tetap saja ia masih bisa merasakan Rangga menatapnya, dan menelanjangi tiap-tiap bagian dari tubuh Dilan. Itu salah satu kebiasaan Rangga. Dilan ingat benar hal itu.

 

“Nah ketemu pak, ini bukunya. Mari saya proses di kasir.”  Dilan buru-buru melangkah ke arah kasir. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirnya.  Rangga masih diam mengikuti langkah dilan ke arah kasir.

 

Dilan menyerahkan buku yang dibeli Rangga  ketika Rangga menyerahkan uang pada Dilan.

“Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ke  Toko Buku Aksara. Selamat jadi ayah ya, semoga dedek bayinya sehat.” rasanya Dilan mau meledak, kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu, ‘anjing, lu bukan siapa-siapa Dilan. _Stop pretending you are worth to him_.’ umpatnya dalam diam.

 

Rangga tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Dilan, Dilan semakin merasa tidak enak karena sudah berkata seperti itu, itu sangat tidak sopan, harusnya Dilan diam saja. Ketika Rangga ingin mengucapkan sesuatu Dilan pura-pura merapihkan sesuatu di laci kasir dan berusaha untuk menganggap Rangga sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Rangga masih berdiri di depan kasir. Ya Tuhan kenapa dia masih berdiri di depan Dilan. Apa Rangga akan memarahinya karena telah mengucapkan kalimat itu? Apa Rangga akan mengadu pada manajernya karena perkataan Dilan tadi?

 

“Sama-sama, Dilan.” di luar dugaan, Dilan melihat  Rangga tersenyum padanya dari pantulan kaca di meja itu.

 

_Jangan bermain dengan memori._

_Bahaya. nanti kamu sakit sendiri._     

 

_‘ Saya rindu kamu, Rannga.’_

 

Malam itu Dilan melepas nafsunya akan Rangga. Ia membayangkan Rangga mencumbu bibirnya berkali-kali siang itu. Ia membayangkan Rangga yang memminta maaf pada dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bercerai dengan istrinya. Dilan membayangkan malam ini Rangga tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya, dan memilih untuk bercumbu sampai larut bersama Dilan.

 

 _‘Rangga… rangga.’_ erangnya penuh nafsu dalam setiap kenikmatan yang ia berikan pada penisnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi nafsu akan malam-malam bersama Rangga tetapi ketika ia mengingat buku itu, cincin itu, dan undangan itu, Dilan berhenti seketika.

 

“Astaga Dilan.”

 

 **_Menjijikan Dilan. Kamu bayangkan dirimu disentuh oleh laki-laki yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayah. Dasarnya memang lonte tetap saja lonte_ ** _._ Suara itu kembali bergema dipikirannya. Suara itu sering muncul setelah ia berpisah dari Rangga, menghantuinya terus menerus , hingga ia lelah sendiri dibuatnya.

 

“Berisik, gua tahu. gua lonte. Bangsat. “ Dilan menjambak  rambutnya kesal.

 

**_Kamu masih rindu dientot sama dia Dilan?  Ya ampun Dilan. Kotor banget kamu. Kamu gak tahu sudah hamil berapa bulan istrinya? Kamu mau istrinya depresi kalau tahu suaminya homo dan miara kamu?_ **

 

“Gua bilang diem. Anjing. Diem.”

 

**_Bilang aja kalau lu masih rindu Dilan. Munafik banget lo. Lo pernah bilang sama dia agar jangan nyakitin istrinya. Sekarang tebak, sapa yang ngarep kalau Rangga ninggalin istrinya saat ini juga dan memilih untuk tidur sama lonte kayak lu._ **

 

**_Ngaca Dilan, lu gak ada harganya dibanding istrinya_ **

 

**_Ngaca Dilan lu cuma bekas lonte buat muasin nafsu dia_ **

 

“BANGSAT BERISIK !!.” Dilan tak sadar kalau dirinya berteriak sekeras tadi hanya karena suara-suara  imajiner di dalam pikirannya. Apa ini memang karma dari Tuhan karena karena ia meilih melakukan pekerjaan kotor  sewaktu itu.

 

‘Tok-tok .’

 

“Mas Dilan.. Mas kenapa?” itu suara Disa yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

 

“Gak ada Dis. Tadi kucing sebelah berantem, mas marahin dari jendela.”

 

“Oh.., kalau gitu Disa boleh masuk? Ada yang mau Disa omongin.” secepat kilat Dilan membersihkan ‘aktifitas’-nya yang tadi

 

“Ya masuk aja.” Disa masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pakaian putih abu-abunya masui melekat belum diganti oleh Disa, sepertinya ia baru pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya.

 

“Kamu baru sampe Disa?”

“Iya mas, tadi abis penambahan materi Disa ada kerja kelompok lagi.”

“Oh begitu, yasudah jangan capek-capek nanti kamu sakit. Bentar lagi ujian-kan ?”

“Mas juga.. Jangan capek-capek. Nanti lambungnya kambuh.”

“Kalau ada kamu. mas gak bakal kenapa-kenapa.”

 

Disa hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Dilan. Ia kini berada di kelas tiga SMA. Dilan selalu berkata pada Disa, jika ia harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya kalau bisa sampai ia S2. Dilan selalu bilang pada Disa agar tidak mengkhawatirkan masalah biaya, selama dilan masih bekerja semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayah mereka dua tahun yang lalu diceraikan oleh Bunda, yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap lelaki itu. Bunda masih menjadi guru di SMA swasta dekat rumah mereka dan masih menerima jahitan dari tetangga mereka. Dilan pun membantu perekonomian keluarga dengan melakukan kerja part time setelah kelas di kuliahannya selesai.  

 

Dilan sudah bilangkan, bahwa ia sudah tidak menjual tubuhnya lagi, bukannya tidak mau, tetapi tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena ia belum bisa lepas dari Rangga.

 

“Ah mas bisa aja. Udah ah Disa mau ganti baju dulu. Bye mas-ku.” ujar Disa lalu  keluar dari kamar dilan. Dilan harus tetap berusaha untuk lepas dari Rangga.

 

“Udahlah Dilan, kenapa lu masih memikirkan dia, padahal dia sendiri udah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya.”

 

_Tuhan itu selera humornya tinggi_

_Ia sering membuat skenario takdir Makhluknya dengan jalan cerita yang lucu_

_Mungkin Tuhan senang mempermainkan takdir makhluk-NYA._

_Apalagi takdir makhluk seperti Dilan_

_Memori bisa membuat Dilan tidak berdaya_

_Bahkan lupa akan janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri_

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_3 tahun setelah Tuhan mempermainkan Takdir_

 

Hari ini Dilan mendapatkan setumpuk kerjaan lagi dari atasannya. Menjadi tim _public relation_ dari sebuah hotel bintang lima di Jakarta adalah salah satu _short term_ _goals_ -nya setelah lulus kuliah, lumayan untuk portofolio dan juga mencari link untuk pekerjaan yang baru. Kata orang generasi seumur Dilan tidak betahan lama-lama di tempat kerja saat ini, maunya pindah-pindah dari ke tempat A lalu ke tempat B, tapi bagi Dilan apa salahnya menatap agak lama di tempat kerjamu.

 

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan laporannya masih belum selesai juga. Hawa-hawa ia harus kerja lembur lagi  untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Beberapa orang sudah mulai rapih-rapih dan pamit pulang padanya, tinggal, Kiki, dan Tania yang juga masih bertahan di ruangan bersama Dilan.

 

“Anjir… sumpek banget sial. Padahal weekend tapi bos kasih kerjaan setumpuk lagi.” keluh Reza  yang kubikelnya berada didepan Dilan. Mereka ber-empat sudah dekat sejak masuk pertama kali dalam divisi _public relation_ di hotel itu, kebetulan mereka sama-sama lolos dan entah kenapa klop saja

 

“Berisik Ja, kerjain aja bagian lu.” hardik Kiki yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

“Nanti minum yuuukk~ , kan _weekend_ ini.” ajak Reza kepada ke dua temannya.

“Minum mulu.bokek ah.” Reza hanya manyun, diantara kedua temannya Reza ini yang rajin sekali party jika weekend datang, dandanannya pun lebih metro seksual daripada Kiki dan Dilan. Wajahnya tidak tampan namun masih bisa dibilang manis apalagi kulit reza berwarna tan eksotis sedikit berisi dan kokoh. Kalau Kiki beda lagi, dia tipe teman yang menggerutu terus, tiada hari tanpa ngomong jorok, atau ngutukin apapun yang membuat dia kesal kecuali kalau ada supervisor,HRD, atau atasan-atasan lain mereka. Jika Reza manis dan berkulit tan eksotis, Kiki malah kebalikan dari reza kulitnya kuning langsat perawakannya lebih tinggi dari Reza dan Dilan dan dikarenakan mukanya yang _baby face_ dia harus memelihara brewok agar tidak disangka anak SMA.

 

“Ih Ki… jangan pikirin bokeknya dulu, gue kan punya akses ke segala _party._ Lu tinggal ngekor aja sama gue. Ya gak Lan?” Dilan yang disebut-sebut namanya cuma menyeringai kecil, ia jarang ikut dengan Reza jika Reza mengajaknya ke sebuah _party-party_ di club malam, jika sedang sumpek saja seperti saat ini, ia akan ikut.

 

“Iya boleh, asal gratis gue mau.” ujar Dilan.

“Nah Ki.., Dilan aja ikut. Masa lu gak.”

“Lu pada aja deh yang conq-conq, yang _hang out._ Gua ada urusan sama cewek gue.” Reza bertambah manyun.

“Dih Kiki, mah gak asik. Padahal gue sama Dilan udah jadi _gay best friend_ lu selama ini. Masa lu menomor duakan kita.” rengek Reza dengan nada canda.

“Heleh.. Ja.. seminggu ketemu kagak bosen apa lu. Udeh ah. Mo balik.., _have fun_ kalian  . inget kalo mau cek in hotel telpon gue biar gua tau posisi kalian dimana terakhir* .” ucap Kiki sembari membereskan mejanya lalu pamit pada Dilan dan Reza.

“Iyee.., hati-hati Kii.”

 

Akhirnya dengan kesabaran yang sudah teruji, kedua insan tersebut selesai mengerjakan laporan untuk bulan ini, dengan hati yang riang gembira Reza mengajak Dilan untuk pergi bareng ke sebuah _party_ dengan mobilnya saja.

 

Kenapa mereka bisa sama-sama tahu kalau mereka berdua gay ? ceritanya panjang, singkat cerita   _gaydar_ Reza lebih canggih dari siapapun di kantornya, ketika pertama kali dia mengajak Kiki dan Dilan ke party, Reza menangkap Dilan tengah melirik  seorang gogo boy dengan penuh nafsu, iseng Reza berbisik ke Dilan.

 

 _‘ Jangan sama dia, kenti*-nya kecil.’_ Dilan lantas kaget dengan mukanya yang merah padam karena tertangkap basah ia ngomel-ngomel pada Reza  ‘ _ih apasihh rezaaa…!!!’_ dari situ Reza dan Dilan merasa cocok begitu saja, bukan cocok seperti orang yang tengah mencari gebetan, tapi lebih kepada sahabat seperjuangan mencari cinta, lagipula Reza tahu Dilan itu boti dan dia butuhnya Top.

 

“Ja…, kita mau ke _party_ apa sih ..?”

“Party yang banyak kenti gedong-nya cyiiinnn~.”

“Ih kenti mulu..”

“Lah kita butuh kenti, _darling_ . Ini _weekend_ terus akhir bulan. _Refreshing_ dong say~.”

“iya -iya asal jangan lupa persediaan kondom lu aja.”

“Ihh~ Dilan dedekku perhatian sekali. Makasih ya dedek Dilan.”

“Ih apa sih Ja. jijik.”

 

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah di kawasan elit Kemang, rumahnya bergaya minimalis. Dilan bingung karena dari luar rumah itu terkesan adem ayem saja seperti tidak ada yang tinggal disitu.

 

“Ih Ja.. lu salah alamat atau gimana? Kok sepi ? gak ada jedug-jedugnya.”

“Duh Gusti…., dedek Dilan .. aku lupa kamu kurang gaul. Nanti liat aja di dalem ya. _Party-_ nya kayak apa. Aku lupa kamu belum pernah ke _party_ macem gini.” ujar Reza. mereka pun turun dari mobil, untunglah kemeja Reza dan Dilan tidak terlalu bernuansa formal, jadi tidak terlalu salah kostum. Ketika mereka berdua menapakkan kaki di halaman belakang rumah itu, Reza sudah main mata dengan lelaki yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk taman, dan Dilan yang terkagum-kagum dengan _party_ sunyi yang diakibatkan semua pengunjung _party_ itu menggunakan _wireless headphone_ kualitas tinggi. Ada kolam renang ukuran besar di tengah taman dan patio yang sudah tersedia _bean bag_ untuk bersantai sambil minum atau pun nyimeng bahkanobat-obat terlarang lainnya. Dilan pastinya tidak akan ke bagian itu karena agak berbahaya buatnya.

 

Salah satu pria berbadan tegap berotot membawakan nampan berisi dua headphone berwarna hitam dan merah untuk Reza dan Dilan. Makin-makin terkagumlah Dilan dibuatnya. Ia baru melihat inovasi _party_ yang seperti ini. Mungkin untuk menghindari aparat dan biar tidak menganggu tetangga kiri dan kanan.  Reza mencolek Dilan, memberi isyarat untuk membuka headphonenya sebentar.

 

“Lan.. aku mau cari lekong*  dulu ya. Kamu baek-baek disini. Kalo minum-minum aja jangan nge- _drugs._ “ ingat Reza.

 

“Iya Ja.. yaudah sana kondom jangan lupa.”  Reza memberi kerdipan mata manja pad aDIlan lalu ngeloyor pergi jelalatan ke berbagai arah, tinggal Dilan yang berdiri melihat situasi kondisi disekitarnya. Ada yang sudah   _half naked_ berbaring di kursi panjang samping kolam, ada yang sedang berjoget ria meliuk kesana kemari, ada yang sudah bercumbu ganas sambil menikmati musik yang mengalun keras dari   _headphone_ mereka masing-masing.       

 

“Gak dipake _headphone-nya ?”_  awalnya Dilan tidak sadar jika seseorang mengajaknya ngobrol ia masih terkagum dengan lingkungan baru yang ia lihat malam ini.

 

“Hei~ kamu, yang lagi gak pake Headphone. Yang pakai kemeja biru dongker motif jangkar.” lah itukan baju gue, pikir Dilan. Dilan menoleh kebelakang dimana sedari tadi suara itu mengajaknya mengobrol.

Dilan terpana dengan lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tinggi, potongan rambut klimis, kulit tan yang sepertinya sering dijemur dipanas matahari, senyum simpul, dan jaket kulit hitam yang menempel pas di badannya, membuat lelaki itu terlihat

 

‘Keren banget.’ ujar DIlan dalam hati.

Si lelaki yang belum Dilan tahu namannya itu, menghampiri Dilan.

“Kamu gak pake _Headphone_ -nya ?”

“Ah..ya..lupa hahaha.”

“Eh tunggu dulu, nanti aku gak bisa ngobrol sama kamu lagi.” ujar lelaki itu. Ye dasar labil, pikir Dilan. Lelaki itu memiliki aksen australi yang masih melekat dalam gaya bicaranya, Dilan tahu karena ia pernah menangani bule-bule australia yang menginap di hotelnya.

“Kok sendirian disini lagi nungguin _Boyfriend_ -nya?.” oke Dilan tahu, tipe-tipe lelaki brengsek semacam ini, hampir sebelas dua belas dengan Reza minus reza tidak brengsek padanya.

“Gak sama temen.”

“Oh belum ada _boyfriend_? boleh dong saya deketin?”

“ Gak-gak boleh. Kamu gak lihat ada garis imajiner di sekeliling saya? Dan satu papan rambu ‘Jangan deketin saya’ .” ujar Dilan. Si lelaki itu tertawa.

“Okay..okay. Kalau begitu saya traktir minum saja gimana? Oh iya. Aduh lupa  nama saya Ricky.” si lelaki misterius akhirnya menyebutkan namanya sembari mengulurkan jabat tangan pada Dilan.

“ Dilan.” ucap dilan tanpa menjabat balik tangan Ricky. ‘Manisnya anak ini.’

“Oke Dilan. Serius nih gamau minum. Eh sebentar kamu udah legal kan?” Dilan langsung mendelik ke arah Ricky. Gak sopan banget ini manusia.

 

“Terus anda pikir saya umur berapa?” ketus Dilan.

“17?”

“Ih Saya 26 tahun. Anda pikir saya SMA?”

“Ya maaf. Muka kamu manis sih. Saya pikir kamu bocah tersesat di acara orang dewasa.”

“Ngawur.” Ricky tertawa kecil, matanya menerawang tubuh Dilan yang lebih mungil dari dia, tingginya saja hanya sampai pundak Ricky.

“Terserahlah.” Ricky menahan tangan Dilan saat Dilan ingin pergi meninggalkan Ricky.

“Eh tunggu…, kok pergi sih.”

“Ih apa sih, Saya mau ke temen saya.”

“Maksud kamu yang itu?” tanya Ricky sembari menunjuk Reza yang tengah bercumbu ganas dengan laki-laki yang mereka temui di dekat pintu masuk taman. ‘Gusti…, Reja ah.. Genit banget.’  keluh Dilan. Muka Dilan makin bete. Sudah ditinggal Reza, ditambah lagi ia kini didekati oleh laki-laki tidak jelas asalnya darimana dan kini tengah menahannya untuk tetap ngobrol denganya.

“Yaudah temenin saya, ngopi aja yuk? Kamu gak mau minum kan.” Dilan masih diam mulutnya makin manyun karena ia seperti tidak ada pilihan, pasti makin berbahaya kalau dia tetap disana.

“Gimana? Mau gak? Daripaa kamu dijelalatin sama Om-om.”

“Awas ya kalau anda ngapain-ngapain.”  

“Iya _don’t worry about it._ “

 

Dilan masih waspada dengan gerak-gerik Ricky yang masih tersenyum daritadi. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Ricky ke sebuah kedai kopi  di daerah Kemang. Wlapun sudah selarut ini, kedai kopi itu tetap buka.

 

“Disini, espressonya enak sekali. Kamu sukanya apa ?” mereka duduk  di meja yang terletak di beranda lantai dua kedai kopi itu, Ricky memilih di luar ruangan karena ia ingin merokok. Dilan duduk gelisah di depan Ricky, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ia ingin sekali undur diri darisana.

 

“Santai aja, saya udah bilang, saya gak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu.”ujar Ricky sembari menghisap rokoknya.

“Siapa yang tahu apa yang dipikiran kamu.”

“Cuma Tuhan sama malaikat sih yang tahu, tapi saya jujur kok. “

“Semua orang sih bisa bilang begitu.”

“Oh..pernah dibohongin ya.” goda Ricky. Dilan lagi-lagi mendelik.

“Saya bener ya? Hmm coba saya tebak lagi. Pasti dibohongin sama mantan kamu.”

“Kamu sok tahu banget ya?” kenapa laki-laki ini makin berisik da sok tahu sih, dan kenapa Dilan gampang sekali ditebaknya.

“Ah bener lagi tebakan saya. Coba saya tebak lagi. Pasti putusnya ditinggal nikah ya.”

‘BRAAK.’ Dilan menggebrak meja didepannya tiba-tiba. Membuat Ricky kaget atas reaksi yang diberikan oleh Dilan. Dilan tidak berkata apa-apa  karena ia berusaha meredam emosinya. Tidak ingin dirinya marah-marah di tempat umum, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun Dilan beranjak dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan Ricky dan secangkir espresso yang masih hangat di mejanya.

 

“Dilan !! .. hei Dilan..!!   _Shit_ kayaknya dia marah banget.”  sejenak Ricky memandang espresso milik DIlan yang belum sama sekali disentuh olehnya. ‘Dia manis juga.’ pikir Ricky.

 

“Pokoknya, Gua harus tahu kenapa dia begitu. Mungkin dia baru diputusin, terus lagi masa-masa bapernya. Gampang di deketin kayaknya.” detik itu Ricky bertekad untuk mengenal Dilan lebih jauh. Ia tidak tahu saja, bahwa kondisi Dilan lebih rumit dari sekadar hanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi dulu.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

footnote  : 

1\. lekong : laki-laki

2\. Kenti : Penis 

3\. Tips kalau One night stand atau diajak ketemu sama seseorang dan mau ML sama mereka di hotel atau dimana, akan sangat lebih baik kamu lapor ke temen terdekat kamu bilang kalau kamu bakal check in di hotel jam X dan selesai jam X , kalau lewat darisitu suruh temen kamu untuk nelpon untuk mastiin kamu gak apa-apa . jadi Kiki bilang kayak gitu biar bisa tahu temennya gapapa, siapa tahu kan kena gerebek atau dijebak sama temen kencan dia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cus komen tentang prediksi kalian untuk chapter selanjutnya :* 
> 
> atau bisa mention ke twitter _Elams_ !!!


	4. Rebut Hati Dilan (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky berusaha untuk mengenal Dilan lebih dekat.
> 
> pertanyaannya apakah dia berhasil ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan kapok untuk nunggu part selanjutnya ya, memang slow build ku belom pro tapi bakal selalu apdet kok :'( heuheu lagi skripsian soalnya

Bagi seorang Dilan hal yang paling menyebalkan di dalam hidupnya adalah mendengarkan motivator berkoar-koar tentang kesuksesan seenak jidat mereka. Keluar dari zona nyaman katanya, semua akan indah pada waktunya, katanya. Pokoknya semua itu _bullshit_ di telinga Dilan. Eh ternyata, tidak ia sangka ada yang lebih menyebalkan lagi dari mendengar khotbah seorang motivator.  

 

“ _Good morning Dilan,”_ itu suara sapaan Ricky tiap kali Dilan sampai di kantor.  TUNGGU SEBENTAR. Ini Ricky yang mana? Itu loh yang Dilan temui di salah satu _party._ Oh yang kemarin ngajakin Dilan ke kedai kopi ? Iya itu. Tapi kok bisa tahu kantornya Dilan ?

 

**_Tiga hari yang lalu_ **

 

“Dilaaaannn…~ Adekku. Maafin aku ya. Aku kasih tahu kalau kamu temen deketku.” iya ini semua salah Reza. hanya dengan diiming-imingi masuk bar gratis dan minum sepuasnya, Reza tega memberitahu kalau Dilan itu teman kantornya. Bahkan Reza dengan entengnya memberi nomor Dilan pada Ricky. Mereka kini tengah makan siang di sebuah restoran dekat kantor, restoran pasta murah meriah favorit

 

“Ih.. Reza mah, kan gua udah bilang, jangan kasih nomor gue sembarangan. Apalagi sama orang itu.”

 

“Ih Dilan, emang kenapa sih. Dese kan lucu bok, kekar tinggi, kaya lagi, ganteng lagi. Coba dulu deh sama dese*, “

 

“Tapi dia nyebelin Reja, ngapain coba dia dateng ke kantor kita tiap hari.”

 

“Iya dia  mau _throw party_ gede-gedean gitu di Hotel kita. Dan bos minta bantuan tim kita buat ngurusin _party-_ nya.”

 

“APAAN?? GAK LUCU AH.”

“Ih siapa sih yang lagi ngelucu. Dia emang ada proyek disini.”

“Kok bisa sih.”

“Bisa aja lah, dia kan emang udah sering ngadain bermacam-macam party gitu. Dan dia punya beberapa bar di Jakarta. Punya _event organizer_ juga. Pokoknya mainnya kelas atas terus deh.”

“ Yah apa lah kita ya cuma budak korporat.” celetuk Dilan yang mendengarkan penjabaran dari Reza.

“ Nah makanya si Bos gak mau proyek ini gagal. Lu gak mau kan gajinya dipotong gara-gara ini.”

“Iya-iya. Terserah deh tapi awas ya, kalo dia lebih dari ini. Gua bakal tuntut lu.”

“Ya _Lord_.. adekku iya-iya.”

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Dan sekarang Dilan harus berhadapan dengan lelaki jangkung itu selama enam jam. Beberapa diantara rekan Dilan melihat Ricky dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum ( bahkan Dilan tahu salah satu diantara mereka menampakkan muka ‘mupeng’ ingin _one night stand_ dengan pria itu). Dilan? Dilan berusaha untuk profesional dan tetap bersikap baik dengan Ricky, tapi namanya juga Ricky orang ini di dalam kesempatan apapun selalu mendekati Dilan.

 

“Hai Dilan, mau makan bareng gak?” Dilan membereskan beberapa berkas yang berada di meja, _meeting_ bersama _event organizer_ milik Ricky baru saja selesai. Ricky datang bersama tiga orang stafnya dan Dilan bersama timnya juga bosnya. Ingin sekali Dilan mendelik kearah Ricky tapi ia urungkan karena bosnya masih belum meninggalkan ruangan.

“Ah ide bagus itu Ricky, Dilan itu pinter banget cari makanan enak. Dilan ajak Ricky ke tempat biasa kamu makan ya,” ujar si bos dengan entengnya. Duh gusti rasanya ingin sekali Dilan melempar penghapus papan tulis ke muka lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi bosnya dari awal ia bekerja di hotel ini.

“Tapi bos saya masih ada kerjaan.”

“Udah kasih aja kerjaan kamu ke Reza sebentar.”

Reza sebenarnya ingin bilang ‘anjing lo bos’  tapi dia tahan-tahan karena dia masih sayang pekerjaannya, nanti mau party  gak ada uang kan berabe. Alhasil Reza hanya mendelik sebal ke Dilan dan dibalas dilan dengan  tatapan ‘mang enak’.

“Oh oke bos. Mari Pak.” Ricky berteriak kegirangan dalam hati, ia ikuti langkah Dilan dengan riang gembira keluar dari ruang rapat. Setelah mereka sudah di _lift_ , Dilan berusaha mengabaikan Ricky yang masih tersenyum-senyum di belakangnya.

“Dilan kita mau makan dimana?”

“Warteg samping kantor.”

“Warteg? Warteg itu apa?” Dilan tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Ricky dengan tatapan, ‘Lu asalnya darimana sih? Kok gak tau Warteg?’ , ah kesempatan Dilan buat ngerjain pria kelas atas ini.  

“Restoran favorit karyawan-karyawan (proletar) disini. Ada _vegetables with peanut sauces_ , terus banyak deh.” ujar Dilan, padahal yang dilan bilang itu gado-gado mpok minah kebanggaan karyawan-karyawan kantor Dilan.

“ _Sounds delicious._ Perlu naik mobil ?”  duh gusti, ini lekong setengah bule oon banget sih. Mungkin pria ini terlalu lama main sama orang-orang kelas atas.

“Gak perlu. Tinggal jalan kaki kok.” ujar Dilan sembari tersenyum pada Ricky. ‘MANIS BANGET YA TUHAN!’ teriak Ricky dalam hati, padahal Ricky belum thau saja sebenarnya Dilan berbuat jahil padanya, hei jiwa-jiwa preman Dilan masih ada tahu! Walau hanya tinggal eres-eresnya saja.

 

Sesampainya di warteg Bude Riris yang sudah Dilan duga super penuh dengan banyak karyawan. Ricky terkejut, dan Dilan tertawa dalam hati.

 

‘ _Oh my god,_.. ini tempat apa?’ Ricky masih berdiri mematung di depan warteg ketika Dilan sudah masuk dan duduk manis di depan etalase makanan buatan bude Riris.Ia baru sadar jika Ricky masih di luar, Dilan berdiri lagi lalu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tirai warteg

“Ricky ! ayo masuk!” teriak Dilan antusias.

 

Oke Ricky kamu bisa, demi PDKT yang lancar, kamu harus berkorban! _Explore Ricky ! explore !_  begitulah Ricky menyemangati dirinya dalam hati dan pikirannya. Ricky melangkah masuk ke dalam warteg itu dan duduk di samping Dilan.

 

Namanya juga warteg tentu panas dan sempit, buat Dilan ini sudah biasa, apalagi masakan Bude Riris itu paling mantap kedua setelah masakan ibunya. Bude Riris seorang perempuan paruh baya beraksen jawa  dengan muka yang terlihat awet muda dibandingkan dengan perempuan seusianya.

 

“Bude Riris !!! Dilan pesen nasi sama kikil terus orek tempe ya. Eh sama ayam paha atas.”

 

“Sip mas Dilan. Loh iki siapa kasep amat.” ujar bude Riris, Dilan baru sadar kalau penampilan dan wajah Ricky membuat seisi warteg Bude bisik-bisik tetangga.

_‘Ih model dari mana dia ya.’_

_‘Ya Allah lucu amat..sih duh pengen foto deh’_

Begitulah kira-kira bisik-bisik yang tidak terdengar bisik-bisik di dalam warteg itu.

“Ini Ricky Bude. Ricky kenalin ini namanya Bude Riris.”

“Selamat siang Bude, saya Ricky.”

“Duh Gusti, udah kasep sopan lagi, calon menantu idaman banget masnya.”

‘Kasep?’ tanya Ricky dalam hati.

“Duh jadi, Dilan udah bergeser nih bukan menantu idaman bude Riris lagi?” goda Dilan sembari nyengir.

“Ya ngga dong mas Dilan. Mas Dilan selalu jadi favorit Bude. ini pesenennya,” ujar bude Riris sembari memberikan sepiring nasi beserta lauk pesanan Dilan.

 

“Makasih Bude. Mau pesen apa?” Tanya Dilan,  Ricky hanya mengedikan bahunya tanda tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua hal tentang warteg dan seisinya.

“Oh mau _vegetables with peanut sauces_ yang tadi saya bilang?”

“ _Yeah !! yeah !! that’s it.. I want it._ ” Ricky langsung mangguk-mangguk seperti cuma itu  makanan yang ‘agak’ familiar di telinganya, walau ia juga tidak tahu itu apa.

“Oke sebentar ya!! Saya pesenin ke sebelah.”  dalam hati Dilan sudah diawang-awang, ini kesempatannya untuk mengerjai pria setengah bule yang masih keminggrisan ini.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi ke warung sebelah tempat mpok minah si penjual gado-gado.

“Mpok minah!! Dilan pesen gado-gadonya dong, pedes ya !!”

“Loh tumben pedes, mas? Biasanya mas dilan kan gak suka pedes.”

“Buat temen nih mpok. hehehe,”  dengan sigap mpok minah mengulek bumbu kacang, delapan buah cabe rawit, garam, dan beberapa bumbu lainnya. Lalu setelah itu ia campurkan sayur-sayuran bumbu kacang tersebut. Sepuluh menit kemudian mpok minah menyerahkan sepiring gado-gado super pedas ke tangan Dilan.

“Terima kasih mpok minahku.. !!”ucap Dilan sembari nyengir lalu buru-buru masuk ke warteg Bude Riris lagi.

“Ini pesenan kamu,” DIlan meletakan pesanan Ricky tepat didepan Ricky.ricky balik mematung lagi.

‘INI APA ?????’

“Kenapa? gak suka ya? Cobain dulu makanya.”

Ayo Ricky, _explore !! explore !!_

“Suka kok.”

“Oke !! met makan ya,”  Dilan sudah menyantap lahap pesanannya sedangkan Ricky harus berkali-kali menahan _anxiety-_ nya terhadap makanan asing di depannya. Ricky perlahan menyendok _vegetables with peanuts sauces_ itu.

 _‘Hap’_ kunyahan pertama, kunyahan kedua, kunyahan ketiga, dan berhenti. Tunggu kenapa lidah Ricky seperti terbakar.

‘ _SHIT !!_ PEDES _!!!,’_ Ricky berusaha menelan makanan itu lalu mulai mengipas-ngipas mulutnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya yang masih terasa terbakar.

“Kamu kenapa?” tanya Dilan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dengan kejahilannya.

“Air.. _please-please_ kasih aku air.”

“Oh kepedesan? Bentar-bentar. Bude ~ minta air dong. Ricky kepedesan.”

“Oke sebentar ya.” sesaat bude ingin menyerahkan segelas besar air putih ke ricky, tanpa ba-bi-bu Ricky langsung menyambar gelas tersebut, dan ternyata ketika di minum  ternyata airnya masih panas, makin-makinlah Ricky ingin menangis dibuatnya, mau disembur tapi harus tetap jaim akhirnya ditelan juga.

“Aduh nak Ricky.. Iku airnya masih panas.” Dilan menahan tawanya rapat-rapat, antara merasa bersalah dan puas melihat Ricky yang sudah terlihat berantakan karena keringat dan mukanya yang merah karena kepedesan.

“Bude.. ada air dingin aja?” tanya Ricky yang sudah hampir mau menyerah saja hari ini.

“Mau es teh manis? Sebentar ya bude bikinin.”

Ricky menenangkan dirinya, rasanya ia ingin lari saja dari tempat ini dan pergi mencari soda dingin lalu ngadem di tempat ber-ac, ia melirik Dilan yang masih makan dengan tenang di sampingnya, wajahnya  tampak senang-senang saja ketika makan di tempat seperti ini. Ricky tidak mengerti apa enaknya makanan disini. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka pedas, dan makanan yang direkomendasikan Dilan sangat pedas. Jangan- jangan Dilan menjahilinya. Sepertinya Dilan belum memaafkannya dari kejadian sebelumnya, bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf pada lelaki manis disampingnya ini?

Setelah makanannya habis Dilan meminum es teh manis pesanannya, hatinya masih sangat senang karena berhasil menjahili pria disampingnya. Ia agak kaget sih ketika melihat Ricky masih memakan gado-gado super pedas mpok Minah. ‘Keras kepala banget ini orang ya. Padahal udah kepedesan kayak gitu.’ pikir Dilan.

 

Ricky seperti memenangkan  olimpiade makan makanan pedas ketika ia berhasil menghabiskan makanan bernama ‘ _vegetables with peanut sauces_ ’ sepanjang hidupnya itu. Ia juga sudah menghabiskan gelas besar berisi es teh manis ke empat demi menghilangkan rasa pedas di mulutnya. Bibirnya sukses merah dan sedikit jontor.

“Gimana ? enak?”

“ENAK KOK, ENAK !! nanti kita makan disini lagi ya,” oke _fix,_  Dilan gak bakal pilih Ricky jadi pacarnya. Duh, Dilan mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa sebagian besar laki-laki yang mendekatinya  pura-pura baik padahal sebenarnya brengsek.

“Syukur deh kalo enak.  Oke udah jam segini juga. Saya harus balik dulu. Bude!! Dilan mau bayar dong, sama  yang punya Ricky juga ya.”

“Eh jangan-jangan saya aja yang bayar.”  Ricky buru-buru mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet lalu mengeluarkan duit dua ratus ribu.

“Berapa bude?”

“ dua puluh lima ribu aja mas.”

“Ini bude, makasih banyak ya, makanannya enak walau agak pedas.”

Dilan ternganga ketika Ricky mengeluarkan uang berwarna merah bergambar presiden pertama Indonesia lalu memberikan ke bude Riris dengan entengnya.

“Loh ini banyak banget mas.”

“Tidak apa-apa anggap saja  uang terima kasih untuk _service_ -nya.”

‘Dasar pamer’ ucap Dilan dalam hati

“Wah, matur nuhun loh mas.” Ricky mengernyitkan dahinya

“Matur apa?”

“Bude Riris bilang makasih.” terang Dilan

Ricky hanya ber-ooh ria, setelah membayar makanan mereka. Dilan dan Ricky berjalan kembali ke kantor,  ketika keluar dari warteg itu, Ricky seperti menghirup udara ‘agak’ lega, karena di warteg tadi pengap sekali bagi Ricky. Kemeja putihnya sudah basah karena keringat, benar-benar salah kostum banget Ricky hari itu. Ketika mereka sudah berada di area hotel tempat Dilan bekerja, Ricky menghentikan langkahnya, bermaksud untuk pamit duluan pada Dilan.

“ Dilan kamu mau balik ke kantor lagi ?”

“Ya iyalah, ini kan masih jam kerja.” ketus Dilan.

“Oke, aku harus balik ke kantor ku juga. Ada yang perlu aku urus.”

“Oh yaudah. Nanti saya bilang ke bos, anda sudah pulang.”

“Oke, _see you_ Dilan.” Dilan tersenyum sopan sepersekian detik lalu kembali berjalan ke arah pintu masuk hotel.

“Eh Dilan  tunggu sebentar !” Dilan baru lima langkah berjalan menjauhi Ricky ketika Ricky memanggil namanya kembali, ia membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan melihat Ricky yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

“Saya tahu kamu masih  tidak suka sama saya. Tapi saya yakin, kita akan cocok.” ujar Ricky sembari tersenyum pada Dilan.

**‘Deg’**

**‘Saya yakin kita bakal cocok ke depannya.’**

Dilan terdiam mendengar ucapan Ricky lebih tepatnya karena teringat ucapan ricky mirip sekali dengan ucapan Rangga ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Dilan menghela nafas frustasi, lagi-lagi ia mengingat lelaki itu, dan Ricky terkadang membantunya untuk mengingat lelaki yang ingin sekali ia hapus dari ingatannya.

‘Ayo Dilan. Bangkit lagi, jangan begini,’

“Oke, buktiin aja. Tapi jangan salahin saya anda malah berbalik jengkel sama saya. Saya gak tanggung jawab kalau itu terjadi. Nanti juga anda bosan lalu ninggalin saya.” ujar Dilan sembari berlalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

“Kamu tunggu saja Dilan. Aku pasti bisa rebut perhatian kamu.” ujar ricky dengan lirih. Oke sebelum dia mengatur strategi lagi untuk mendekati Dilan sepertinya ia harus berurusan dengan WC seharian ini.

 

\-----------------------------------

Ini sudah ke lima kalinya Boni melihat Ricky (bosnya) keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka meringis. Sepertinya bos terkena diare. Ketika tadi Boni menjemput Ricky di Lobby, Ricky terlihat sangat brantakan sekali seperti habis lari-lari  keliling lapangan Gelora Bung Karno, disamping itu Ricky tetap memunculkan aura senang tiada tara. Kenapa dia bisa bilang begitu? Sok tahu banget Boni ini. Sekilas info saja, Boni ini adalah _bodyguard_ Ricky selama enam tahun belakangan ini, mulai dari sama-sama bujangan sampai Boni akhirnya menambatkan hatinya pada gadis pujaannya dan menikah tiga tahun lalu. Boni sudah hafal kebiasaan bosnya, sampai bosnya bangun tidur jam berapa, main sama siapa, dan gebetannya siapa saat ini, Boni pasti tahu semuanya, kecuali kejadian hari ini. Ada yang tidak beres dengan bosnya.

“Bos…, Bos.., mau saya bawain obat diare bos?” ujar Boni agak berteriak

“Gak perlu Bon. Saya baik-baik aja. Siapin air buat saya minum aja.” teriak Ricky diringi dengan sedikit-sedikit ngeden dan ngos-ngosan.

“Oke bos.”

Boni menaruh segelas air mineral di atas meja Ricky lalu berdiri menunggu Ricky di dalam ruang kerja Ricky. 20 menit kemudian Ricky masuk ke dalam ruang kerja.ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan sebuah handuk masih nangkring diatas rambutnya yang masih basah.

“Bos, udah gak apa-apa ?” Tanya Boni khawatir.

“Gak apa-apa. Saya cuma salah makan hari ini.”

“Hah salah makan? Emang bos makan apa?”

“Vegetables with peanut sauces, agak aneh ya namanya. Pedes lagi.”

Boni terdiam sebentar, otaknya memproses lebih lama dari biasanya ketika mendengar nama makanan yang dimakan oleh bosnya. Lah itukan gado-gado, loh bosnya ini sejak kapan makan-makanan rakjat seperti Boni?

“Loh bos, kok bisa makan gado-gado?”

Giliran Ricky yang mengernyitkan dahi, apalagi itu gado-gado?

“Gado-gado?”

“Itu yang bos makan namanya gado-gado bos, kok bos mesennya yang pedes sih. Itu makanan ada versi gak pedesnya kok.”  

Oke Ricky semakin sadar bahwa Dilan memang benar-benar masih jengkel dengannya. Ricky menepuk jidatnya geregetan, dan Boni hanya menatap bingung ke arah bosnya.

“Bos kenapa?”

“Bon .. kalau istri kamu marah, biasanya kamu bawain dia apa?” Sepertinya Boni tahu arah percakapan bosnya. Pasti bos lagi berantem sama gebetannya, eh bentar bukannya bos baru putus sama Mas Jerry?

“Kalo si Mia lagi ngambek sih, saya beliin aja barang kesukaan dia, kalau lagi bokek saya kirimin aja _go-food_ makanan kesukaan dia.”

“Kalau saya beliin barang mahal gimana ya? Mungkin dia suka barang _branded_. Dan harus pakai barang branded karena dia kerja di Hotel. Dia harus tampil berkelas tiap hari.” dalam hati Boni menghela nafas  dan geleng-geleng. Bosnya kebiasaan banget menghamburkan uang sama gebetan, mentang-mentang bosnya punya uang yang gak bisa abis tujuh turunan.

“Ya dicoba aja bos. Emang sekarang bos lagi deket sama siapa? Cowok gogo boy lagi?”

“Bukan Bon, dia lebih manis dari mereka, baik, ramah, _awkward, but adorable._ Namanya Dilan.”  wah Boni seperti melihat orang lain saja, tidak biasanya Ricky menceritakan cowok yang sedang didekatinya dengan deskripsi seperti ini. Biasanya ricky akan mendeskripsikan pria yang tengah ia dekati dengan,’mantep bon, _bubbly butt, six pack, handsome,_ kepitannya _awesome’ ,_ sangking lamanya Boni bekerja untuk Ricky, Boni sudah maklum saja dan malah menerima orientasi Ricky jadi ketika Ricky membicarakan tentang hubungannya.

“Namanya manis ya bos.”

“MANIS BANGET BON. _OH GOD…_  SAYA GAK TAHU LAGI HARUS NGAPAIN. Tapi masalahnya, saya salah langkah.”

“Lah tumben salah langkah. Biasanya bos gampang banget dapet cowoknya.”

“Gak tahu dia sepertinya beda aja. Saya juga penasaran. Makanya saya butuh bantuan kamu Bon. bantuin saya dapetin Dilan.”

Yak lagi-lagi tugas makelar cinta. Sudah puluhan kali sepertinya kalau Boni tidak salah hitung Ricky meminta bantuannya untuk mendapatkan  pria yang ia inginkan. Dimulailah misi mendapatkan hati Mas Dilan untuk bosnya.

 

 **_Boni bertemu dengan Mas Dilan_ ** **(#1)**

Pagi itu Boni sudah bersiap-siap ke kantor Dilan dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan untuk Dilan. Bosnya membelikan Dilan sebuah sepatu kulit (entah darimana bosnya tahu ukuran sepatu pria bernama Dilan itu, hanya tuhan dan bos saja yang tahu sepertinya) dengan brand yang Boni sendiri susah mengucapkannya dan tentu dengan harga yang tidak terjangkau oleh kantungnya.

Setelah melapor ke petugas keamanan, Boni menunggu petugas itu untuk mengizinkannya masuk, beberapa menit kemudian petugas mengantarkannya ke Pria bernama Dilan.

Tak disangka-sangka Boni ternyata pria bernama Dilan itu jauh sekali dari bayangan Boni akan selera bosnya, tapi tentu saja Dilan jauh lebih manis dari mantan-mantan bosnya. Manisnya itu beda, gantengnya pun juga berbeda. Apalagi sikapnya. Mantan-mantan bosnya itu walau ganteng atau putih halus, bagaikan boneka porselen, sikpanya tetap saja kayak taik.

“Mas Dilan, ini Boni yang mau ketemu sama Mas Dilan.” terang petugas yang mengantarnya ke Dilan.

“Oh .. ya. Halo Saya Dilan. Ada apa keperluan apa ya pak ? “

“Saya Boni mas, stafnya Pak Ricky. Ini Pak Ricky ada titipan oleh-oleh buat Mas.” Dilan agak mengernyitkan dahinya.

“ Oleh-oleh? “

“Kata bos, eh maksud saya kata Pak Ricky. Ini buat permintaan maaf dia ke mas.” ucap Boni sembari memberikan bingkisan tersebut ke Dilan. Ketika mengintip ke dalam  bingkisan tersebut, Dilan kaget melihat kotak sepatu yang ia tahu harganya semahal gajinya 3 bulan.

“Waduh, Pak saya gak bisa nerima ini. Balikin aja ke Pak Ricky ya. Bilangin saya apresiasi dia mau minta maaf tapi saya tetap gak bisa terima ini.” DIlan mengembalikan bingkisan itu pad Boni lagi. WAH GAWAT, kok dibalikin, bisa-bisa dia dimarahin sama Bosnya.

“Yaah.. mas, diterima aja mas. Nanti saya kena marah Pak Ricky.”

“Oh dia suka marahin bapak kalo lagi masalah-masalah kayak ginian? Tenang pak. Sini saya bikinin pesen buat dia. Boleh pinjem _Handphone_ Bapak?” Boni buru-buru menyerahkan   _handphone_ -nya pada Dilan

Dilan membuka aplikasi kamera di _handphone_ Boni, lalu mulai merekam video dirinya.

“Halo ini Dilan. Makasih sama bingkisannya tapi saya gak bisa terima barangnya. Saya kembalikan lagi barangnya ke Pak Boni. Dan ingat jangan marahin Pak Boni cuma karena anda ditolak oke?” setelah merekam video dirinya memberi pesan pada Ricky, Dilan mengembalikan _handphone_  Boni kembali.

“Nah Bapak gak perlu khawatir lagi ya. Kalau dia marah kasih video itu ke dia. Bilang kalau mau marah ke saya aja.” Boni terbengong-bengong dengan aksi Dilan. Baru kali ini ada pria yang menolak hadiah dari bosnya, apalagi barang-barang yang ajegile mahalnya dan yang paling penting  Mas ini ngebelain dia agar dia tidak kena marah !!! Ya _Lord_ dari awal jadi makelar cinta bosnya sampai yang terakhir ini, Boni tidak pernah menerima perlakuan sebaik ini dari gebetan-gebetan bosnya. Boni jadi terharu, sepertinya Bos jatuh cinta ke orang yang tepat.

“Ya Allah.., makasih banyak ya mas. Ini pertama  kalinya ada yang belain saya.”

“Iya pak gak apa-apa. Saya tinggal lagi ya pak, masih ada kerjaan saya. Dah Pak Boni”

 

Rasanya Boni ingin sekali Mas Dilan jadian dengan Bosnya, dan jadi majikannnya saja.

 

**_Bantuin Bos Ricky 2.0_ **

 

Bosnya terlihat tidak senang ketika melihat bingkisan yang diberikan padanya tadi pagi masih ia tentang- tenteng sore ini. Setelah melihat video yang dibuat oleh Dilan, kadar ketidak senangan bosnya berkurang 90 persen dan berubah menjadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas sembari mengulang- ulang video itu.

_‘Duh Gusti.. Bos mulai aneh lagi deh’_

“Gimana bon? Maniskan?” tanya bosnya tiba-tiba masih sambil memutar ulang video itu.

“Manis bos, baik lagi.saya seneng kenalan sama mas Dilan.”

“ _Me too Bon..,_ dan kenapa juga dia tolak hadiah dari saya? Apa hadiahnya kurang mahal?”

Hasrat Boni untuk menepok jidat bosnya kembali naik, Duh Gusti sampai kapan bosnya ini mengukur semuanya **** dengan uang, walupun memang sih apa-apa butuh uang tapikan itu beda-beda tiap orang.

 

Setiap bosnya dimabuk kepayang, pasti dia tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang. Bosnya terlalu royal, yang penting dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan semua bisa dicapai dengan uang.

 

“Ya, Bos Mas Dilan jangan disamain sama mantan-mantan boslah. Dia beda banget loh.”

“Tapi semua orang suka barang mahal.”

“Ya gak begitu juga bos. Gak semua bisa diukur sama barang. Bos mending belajar miskin aja sama saya. Mas Dilan itu kayaknya tipe-tipe rendah hati dan gak suka kemewahan.”

‘ _Belajar miskin?’_ Ricky berpikir kembali. Mungkin ada benarnya juga Boni. Dilan berbeda dari mantan-mantannya. Mantan-mantannya banyak yang berasal dari dunia malam dan tahu siapa Ricky yang sebenarnya, sedangkan Dilan? Dilan lebih baik dari mereka, ia hanya pria biasa yang kebetulan diajak temannya _party_ ke tempatnya. Mungkin ini jodoh?  Memikirkannya saja membuat Ricky makin tersenyum-senyum bego.

“Oke Boni, tolong ajarin saya untuk mengerti cara pikir Dilan.”

_Akhernyaaa saudara-saudara seorang Ricky si bos  dunia malam mau belajar untuk turun kelas._

“Nah gitu dong bos. Pertama-tama bos harus belajar makan-makanan kita.”

 

**_Nyobain makanan rakjat (#1 belajar jadi proletar)_ **

Malam itu Boni mengajak bosnya makan pecel lele dan sate padang tak jauh dari komplek tempat bosnya tinggal. Ricky masih tetap dengan _anxiety-_ nya menyangkut soal kebersihan tempat dan makanan yang ia makan bersama Boni, apalagi ketika ia melihat bagaimana ikan lelenya ditangkap,  digetok keras, lalu mulai dibersihkan.

“ini namanya pecel lele bos, pecel disini paling enak dibanding pecel yang ada di pengkolan sebelah.”

“Tapi.., Itu tadi ikannya dipukul dulu.   _I mean_ itu.. “

“Kepalanya keras bos kalo ga gitu gak mati. Ayo bos di makan, enak loh bos.”

“Er..  Kamu saja Bon.  Saya cukup liatin aja. “

“Yah bos,  masa sama tukang pukul gak takut,  makan beginian aja takut. Gimana bisa Mas Dilan suka sama bos.”

Mendengar ucapan Boni,  Ricky agak sebal.

“Oke _fine_ saya coba.”

“Nikmatin aja bos.  Micin aja enak padahal ga sehat.”

“Makannya pakai tangan? “ Tanya Ricky.  

“ Makan pake tangan itu lebih enak bos.  Nah ini cuci tangan dulu. “ ucap Boni sambil menyodorkan mangkok kecil berisi air dengan potongan jeruk nipis di dalamnya.  

“Loh ini untuk cuci tangan?  Saya pikir minuman penutup.” Abang tukan pecel yang sedang memotong kol langsung tidak fokus dengan irisannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan lelaki jangkung itu.  Boni kembali ingin menepuk jidat bosnya dengan gemas, ‘Duh bos, kalau bego jangan kelewat polos apa.’

“Ya Allah Bos,  ini bukan buat di minum tapi buat cuci tangan,  ini jeruk nipisnya buat ngilangin amis ikannya pas udah selesai makan.  

“Wah kalian menarik ya caranya.”

Duh Gusti, inilah susahnya ngajarin orang yang sudah lama menghabiskan waktunya di negeri orang.

Ricky mengikuti cara Boni memakan pecal lele.  Dan setelah ia icip ternyata rasanya enak juga.  

“Boni saya tambah satu lagi. “

“ Ya.. Dia doyan.”

 

Setelah itu mereka makan sate padang.  Ricky sudah agak familiar dengan sate, tapi dia belum pernah makan yang namanya sate padang.  

“Ini apa Bon?”

“Sate padang Bos.”

“kok kuahnya aneh.” abang tukang sate sudah mendelik ke arah mereka, Boni hanya tersenyum tidak enak.

“Maaf jo,  Bos saya kelamaan di luar negeri,  jadi agak udik sama masakan indonesia,” ujar Boni ke abang tukang sate.  Si abang mendengus sebal lalu melanjutkan mengipas sate yang tengah dibakar.  

 

“Bos,  gak boleh gitu. Itu gak sopan.  Nanti kalo ketemu sama ibunya mas Dilan buat makan malem si rumah mereka gimana? Bisa dicoret bos sama calon mertua.” Ricky baru tersadar karena omongan Boni, benar juga.

“Dicoba dulu aja. Ini enak kok bos.” bujuk Boni.  Ricky kembali memperhatikan seporsi sate padang yang ada di depannya. Ia pun mulai mengambil satu lalu memakannya.  

“Wah iya enak Bon.” Ricky kembali mengambil satu tusuk lagi,  satu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya seporsi sate padang tanpa ketupat habis ia makan.  

“Nah enakkan bos. Orang Indonesia itu keren-keren bahkan lidah sapi aja,  bisa dibikin jadi makanan enak lagi. “ Ricky melotot ke arah Boni mendengar kata lidah sapi.  

“ _are you fucking kidding me.  It's a tongue??? Really?? “_

Yah harusnya Boni diem aja sih.  

Malam itu mereka habiskan keliling Jakarta untuk wisata kuliner.  Dengan sabar Boni mengajarkan bosnya ini bagaimana hidup ala kelas menengah Indonesia. Semoga Bosnya ini belajar banyak, yang pada akhirnya malah bikin Ricky tambah mules karena makan macem-macem makanan.

 

**_Berkenalan kembali (#4)_ **

_‘Bon saya pernah salah langkah sama Dilan. ‘_

_‘ Ya,  kenalan dari awal lagi aja bos. ‘_

_‘Maksud kamu. ‘_

_‘hmm gimana ya bahasa inggrisnya, kayak  pertama kali bos ketemu sama dia. Dibikin romantis gitu. ‘_

_‘Itu bukan bahasa inggris, Boni. ‘_

_‘Iya bos pokoknya dibikin romantis kayak di drama korea-korea itu.’_

 

Tuhan sedang berada di pihak Ricky saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, _party_  yang ia adakan di Hotel tempat Dilan bekerja sukses besar, pihak Hotel benar-benar sangat puas begitu juga dengan Ricky karena setelah _party_ selesai jakarta diguyur HUJAN. Iya betul hujan _gays_ !! ketika Ricky berjalan ke arah lobi, pas banget Dilan sedang memandang sebal ke hujan yang terus mengguyur. Ricky dengan masih tersenyum-senyum samar berjalan ke arah Dilan dan berdiri tepat disamping Dilan. Dilan berdiri gelisah sembari terus-terusan melempar lirik ke arah _handphone-_ nya.

“Kamu lagi nunggu apa?”

“Taksi _online_ , daritadi gak ada yang mau ambil _orderan_.”

“Rumah kamu dimana?”

Dilan langsung melempar pandangan menyelidik.

“Tenang kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa ikut saya.”

Dilan pura-pura tidak mendengar omongan Ricky dan malah sibuk dengan _handphone-_ nya. Ricky yang melihat hal itu berusaha tersenyum dan sabar. Kata Boni, menghadapi orang seperti Dilan memang harus memiliki kesabaran yang ekstra.   

“ Kalau kamu masih kesal sama saya, nanti biar Boni aja yang mengantar  kamu sampe rumah.”

“Boni? Tunggu sebentar. Boni yang kemarin anterin  hadiah dari kamu itu?”

‘DIA PAKE KAMU … LUCU BANGET’  teriak Ricky dalam hati.

“Iya Boni yang itu.”

“Bapak itu apa kabar? Kamu gak marahin dia kan waktu itu?”

“ Nggak kok. Dia sudah saya anggap seperti abang sendiri. Gak mungkin saya marahin dia.”

“Oh syukur deh.”

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Ricky masih berpikir apakah Dilan akan marah jika ia bertanya mengapa Dilan tidak menerima hadiah dia.

“Dilan, boleh saya tanya sesuatu?”

“Ya? Asal jangan nanya yang aneh-aneh aja.”

“Kenapa kamu mengembalikan hadiah yang saya berikan?”

Dilan menoleh ke arah Ricky dan menatap Ricky tepat di matanya.

“Saya apresiasi niat baik kamu. Tapi apa-apa yang diawali dengan ‘uang’ pasti berujung pada hal gak enak.”

Ricky cuma terdiam, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Dilan ada benarnya juga. Ricky selalu memperlihatkan apa yang ia punya, tanpa memberikan _effort_ yang lebih untuk memperlihatkan dirinya yang apa adanya. 

“Kalau begitu saya minta maaf.”  suara Ricky mulai melembut ketika mengucapkan kata maaf pada Dilan.

“Apapun yang kamu pikirkan tentang saya, itu semua memang benar. Mungkin kamu berpikir saya berengsek atau apalah.  Mungkin juga lebih banyak jeleknya ketimbang bagusnya. Itu salah saya karena saya meninggalkan impresi yang buruk. Kalau kamu mengizinkan, apa saya boleh kenalan dengan kamu lagi, dari awal?”  Rasanya Dilan ingin tertawa, karena menemukan orang seperti Ricky di Jakarta. Ricky seperti bocah yang terperangkap di raga orang dewasa, dan bisa semanis ini terhadap orang lain.

“Izinin gak yah…~”  Ricky masih memandang Dilan dengan tatapan ‘ _please’_

“Oke saya izinin.”

 _“YES !!!!!”_ teriak Ricky dengan spontan membuat Dilan malah lepas terbahak.

“ Kamu _to the point_ banget yah _.”_

“ _Sorry_ kelepasan.”

“ _Okay-okay…,_  dari aku aja ya. Hai Namaku Dilan.” ucap Dilan sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke Ricky. Ricky tiba-tiba berdiri tegap dan sebelum menyambut jabat tangan Dilan, ia mengelap tangan kanannya dulu.

“Aku Ricky. Dan kamu manis sekali malam ini.” ujar Ricky menyambut jabat  tangan Dilan. Beruntung hari sudah sangat larut, tidak ada orang kecuali satpam yang pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Setelah itu Ricky pun juga berhasil membujuk Dilan untuk ia antarkan pulang. Di mobil kebetulan Boni yang menyetir hari ini. Beberapa kali Boni melirik dari kaca mobil  ekspresi bosnya yang benar-benar dimabuk kepayang.

‘Semoga abis ini, Boni naik gaji Ya Allah.’ harap Boni seiring dengan hati Bosnya yang semakin melambung hari ini.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx sudah menunggu _chapter_ ini dengan sabar, jadi ini _chapter_  Ricky dan Dilan dan bakal di bagi menjadi part 1 dan 2 karena ternyata kepanjangan. Pat 2 akan diterbitkan  di pertengahan minggu depan.

Heeheh thanx beud dan btw tenang Rangga akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya

  



	5. Rebut hati Dilan (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apakah Ricky akan bisa membuat Dilan bahagia ? disini ceritanya baru dimulai. kita lihat saja bagaimana Tuhan bekerja dengan Takdir seorang Dilan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mohon bersabar ini masih bagian Ricky, chapter depan Om rangga bakal balik ke cerita ini. sementara ini biarlah Dilan senang senang dulu bersama Ricky kasian dia butuh beliaan dan kasih sayang dulu sebelum ketemu sama mantan :'D

 

Sudah hampir dua bulan Ricky mendekati Dilan secara intensif. Semakin ia mendekati Dilan, maka semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam benak Ricky. Dilan sudah mulai tidak terlalu canggung lagi dengannya. Ricky sudah memiliki nomor Dilan, namun giliran dia yang canggung untuk memulai percakapan _via chat_. Mereka hanya bertemu ketika Reza sahabat Dilan, mengajak Dilan untuk ke Bar Ricky. Itu pun kalau Ricky meminta Reza untuk mengajak Dilan. Hari itu Ricky memberanikan bertanya pada Dilan   
  
'Dilan jika saya kangen kamu,  apa saya boleh _chat_ kamu? '   
  
Dilan agak kaget dan geli mendengar permintaan Ricky.  Lucu, kekanak-kanakan. Dilan jadi penasaran apakah Ricky  juga bersikap semanis ini dengan mantan-mantannya.   
  
'Ya _chat_ aja,  gapapa kok. Tapi jangan kurang ajar ya. ' muka Ricky langsung sumringah   
  
'Gak kok gak bakal!! '   
  
Malam itu ketika pulang dari bar Ricky, Dilan mendapatkan sebuah chat dari Ricky.     
  
'Hai Dilan,  ini Ricky. _Good night_ ya. ' Diiringi dengan sebuah gif good night super tidak jelas dan khas Ricky sekali. Setelah lama chat, chat itu berubah, dia naik tingkat menjadi video call ketika suatu hari Dilan tidak sengaja memencet tombol video call ketika _chatting_ dengan Ricky.

 

Gara-gara  itu Ricky tiba-tiba jadi susah bernafas, kaget sepertinya, agak gemetar juga tangannya, dih kok lebay gitu sih. Biasanya Ricky lebih agresif dan pede ketika menghadapi orang yang dia incar, tapi kalau sama Dilan? Semua itu hancur lebur, mungkin ini memang cinta sejati Ricky?  Dengan cepat Ricky langsung mengangkat _video call_ itu.

 

‘Dilan? Tumben _video call_ ’

 

‘ _Sorry_ kepencet hehehehe..’  Ya Gusti Lan, ga sengaja juga Ricky udah seneng tingkat tinggi, setiap hari aja gak sengajanya, pikir Ricky.

Setelah itu mereka jadi mengobrol panjang lebar tak lupa ber-haha-hihi dengan hal tak penting. Dari _video call_ di ruang kerja, hingga pindah ke kamarnya karena hari sudah mulai larut.

 

‘Kamu mau tidur ? duluan aja, aku masih ada kerjaan yang numpuk,’ ujar Dilan.

 

‘Gak apa-apa. Aku temenin aja sampe selesai.’

 

‘Tapi bakal lama loh? Gak jamin kamu bisa tahan.’

 

‘Ya ampun Dilan, aku pulang pagi itu udah sering banget, jangan remehin aku loh.’

Dilan tersenyum rasanya ketika Dilan tersenyum, separuh jiwa Ricky terhisap oleh manisnya senyum itu, mulai jijik saya ngetik bagian ricky :( .

 

Ternyata pada kenyataannya baru  20 menit hanya memperhatikan Dilan sibuk bekerja membuat mata Ricky berat sekali, dan ‘blek’ tidur. Dilan yang masih sibuk dengan layar laptopnya tidak menyadari bahwa Ricky sudah tertidur dengan pulas, dan baru tersadar ketika mendengar dengkuran keras dari seberang sana. Ya ampun ganteng-ganteng ngorok ternyata, gelak Dilan pecah di dalam hati. Tak tega membangunkan Ricky, akhirnya Dilan memutuskan untuk menutup sambungan _video call_ mereka lalu mengirimkan pesan

 

‘Tuh kan kamu tidur duluan, hehehe. Selamat pagi btw soalnya kamu bakal baca ini juga besok pagi. Makasih ya udah nemenin ngobrol seharian :) , kapan-kapan kita _video call_ lagi.’ di pagi harinya saat bangun Ricky kaget dan langsung memeriksa _handphone_ -nya. membaca _chat_ terakhir dari Dilan membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara malu, terus berbunga-bunga, terus nano-nano, terus terhempas ke hamparan padang bunga. Dia harus gerak cepat untuk melancarkan PDKT-nya ke Dilan.

 

Masalah-masalah kencan pertama, tempat bonafid romantis, hadiah yang bisa membuat gebetan jatuh hati padanya, sebenarnya Ricky sudah berpengalaman dalam hal itu.  Berbagai jenis laki-laki sudah ia pacari dan ‘coba’, dan semuanya bisa ia luluhkan begitu saja. Tapi kembali lagi, Dilan benar-benar berbeda dengan mantan-mantanya. Dilan tidak suka pergi ke _party,_ pergi ke _party_ pun itu karena diajak oleh Reza. Dilan juga tidak suka pergi ke tempat restoran mahal ‘sayang uangnya jadi tai juga :(‘ , Dilan juga tidak suka ia hadiahi barang-barang mahal, lalu Dilan sukanya apa? Kalau ia ajak Dilan kencan, harus kemana? Emperan ? lagi? Gak kreatif banget! _Coffee shop_ ? klise abis kayak roman picisan, Ricky makin berpikir keras, kemana dia harus mengajak Dilan jalan-jalan? Ke puncak? Gila nanti dikira mau diajak berkemul satu selimut lagi, dan berakhir Dilan makin menjauh karena menyangka Ricky mesum.

 

Saat di mobil, Ricky tampak lebih diam. Boni melirik-lirik sebentar ke belakang dan melihat muka bosnya yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang genting.

“Bos, bos kenapa sih?”

“Bon, kamu kalau ngajak kencan istri kemana?”

“Ya bos, kita mah di emperan ruko juga jadi sambil makan kacang rebus, atau di pinggir-pinggir jalan aja. Banter-banter ke pasar malem, tapi mengingat lagi banyak razia jadi pasar malem suka jarang gitu ada.”

Oke Ricky belum pernah melakukan itu semua, kalau makan di pecel lele sudah sih, tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh boni itu jauh sekali dari bayangan Ricky.

“Kalau Dilan, enaknya saya ajak kemana ya?”

“Ragunan aja bos.”

“ Terlalu biasa.”

“Oh iyaya. Hmm kalau ngajak liat anjing gitu gimana bos? Kan biasanya orang suka liat anjing gitu kan, apalagi di I’JI lagi menjamur banget akun-akun  anjing lucu.”

“I’Ji?”

“Ih bos mah ga gaul nih, itu loh Instagram.”

“Aduh Boni bilang aja Instagram.”

“Itu bahasa gaulnya bos.” Ricky hanya memutar bola matanya ‘plis deh’. Tapi  yang dikatakan oleh Boni ada benarnya juga, kenapa dia tidak mengajak Dilan ke suatu tempat yang banyak anjingnya. Apalagi waktu itu Dilan pernah berbagi foto anjingnya di media sosialnya. _Briliant_ !!

Boni memang malaikat penyelamatnya, pokoknya ingatkan Ricky untuk menaikkan gaji Boni dan memberinya bonus bulanan.

“Boni ! kamu itu ternyata pinter banget ya. Kenapa saya gak kepikiran buat ngajak Dilan liat anjing.”

“Oh iya dong, Boni gitu, biar botak tapi otak cerdas.”

 

Ricky dengan bersemangat langsung mengirimkan _chat_ pada Dilan menanyakan apakah dia memiliki waktu luang akhir pekan ini.

‘Dilan.. Akhir pekan ini kamu ada waktu luang?’ Ricky menunggu balasannya dengan harap-harap cemas, beberapa menit kemudian Dilan membalas _chat-_ nya

‘Ada kok. Kenapa?’

‘Kencan yuk.’   ***clicked send***

 _Oh shit !!_ kata-katnaya salah, _shit,shit,shit !!!_  Ricky mengutuk dalam hati. Pasti Dilan jijik dengan _chat_ yang ia kirim. Bodoh banget sih kamu Rick !

‘ _I mean, hang out .. not dating.._ Itu salah .. _sorry sorry_ salah kosakata’

‘Hahaha, santai aja Ricky. Kencan juga gak apa-apa.’

Ricky kehilangan kesadaran seketika, Ya Tuhan jangan-jangan Dilan mulai suka dengannya.

“Bon… anterin saya ke rumah sakit, kayaknya saya kehabisan oksigen.”

“ANJIR BOS, LEBAY AH”

Akhirnya sudah ditetapkan akhir pekan ini Ricky tidak ingin diganggu oleh kerjaan dan akan mengajak Dilan melihat anjing, dan mungkin mengadopsi salah satu anak anjing untuk dijadikan anak mereka?  Gak, itu terlalu jauh. Itu terlalu mimpi babu untuk Ricky. Ricky seharusnya sudah sangat bersyukur bisa mendekati Dilan sampai sejauh ini.

“Bon.. Pokoknya saya gak mau hari Sabtu ini diganggu sama kerjaan dan klien. Bilang ke mereka saya ada urusan lebih penting. “

“Siap bos,  segera Boni laksanakan.”

Ricky benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu ini.  Ah, berdua dengan Dilan, melihat anjing-anjing lucu, membayangkan masa depan bersama Dilan?  Ya aduh, tunggu sebentar masih terlalu jauh untuk sampai kesana. Semoga tidak ada apa-apa di akhir pekan nanti.  

 

Sabtu pun tiba,  Ricky sudah bilang pada  Dilan bahwa ia akan menjemput Dilan ke kosannya.  Awalnya Dilan menolak, tapi Ricky menambahkan lagi bahwa kali ini tempatnya dirahasiakan jadi Ricky harus menjemput Dilan. Dilan duduk di kursi penumpang samping Ricky, hari ini Ricky yang menyetir karena ingin lebih menjaga privasinya bersama Dilan, tapi tetap sesuai peraturan Boni dan beberapa _bodyguard_ Ricky tetap mengikuti dengan mobil lain.

“Boni gak ikut?” tanya Dilan melirik Ricky yang tengah fokus menyetir. Ricky memakai setelah kasual, Kemeja coklat  dengan motif floral merah tua dan hijau tua dan celana pendek putih yang sangat pas di badan Ricky. Sedangkan Dilan memakai celana jeans biru pudar panjang dan  sweater kuning mustard.

“Oh dia nanti nyusul.”

“Emang Boni itu sebenernya kerja apa sih?”

“Emmm, Boni itu semacam asisten pribadi aku.”

“Asisten?”

“Ya, dia yang mantau langsung ke beberapa tempat bisnisku, aku biasanya lebih banyak ketemu klien dan kerja dari rumah. Tapi pasti beberapa kali kalo ada waktu aku mantau langsung.”  bohong. Ricky terpaksa berbohong tentang Boni dan pekerjaannya. Tidak semuanya bohong sih, memang benar jika ia memiliki beberapa bar di Jakarta, tapi disamping itu dia pun juga pemasok barang-barang terlarang ke bar-bar-nya dan juga ke _party-party_ yang ia adakan. Tidak hanya itu saja, ada beberapa bisnis kotor juga yang dijalankan oleh Ricky yang membuat ia harus ekstra hati-hati dengan keselamatannya karena ia berhubungan langsung dengan beberapa mafia besar di Jakarta. Ia belajar dari kesalahan lalu, ia pernah babak belur dan hampir dibunuh oleh rivalnya, beruntung ada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang menjaganya termasuk Boni.  

 

Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Dilan mengenai hal ini, ia takut jika Dilan tahu, Dilan akan mundur ribuan langkah, dan lagipula jika Dilan tahu dia pasti akanberada dalam bahaya.

Tapi mungkin suatu saat ia akan memberitahu Dilan, karena dia berhak mengetahui kehidupan Ricky yang sebenarnya bukan?

“Oh, lucu ya Boni kayak gak cocok gitu tampangnya kalau jadi asisten hehee, kukira dia semacem supir pribadi kamu.”

“Bisa dibilang begitu juga, tapi dia lebih dari sekadar karyawan. Dia udah enam tahun kerja di aku.”

“Wah lama juga ya.”

“ _I know right_?Dia yang paling betah kerja di aku, yang lain pada payah. banyak yang keluar gak kuat kerja di aku.”

“Kamu galak kayaknya Rick.”

“Galak darimana? Mukaku manis gini, kok galak sih?”

“Dih.., apaan sih.” Dilan terkekeh dan Ricky menangkap tawa itu dari sudut matanya. Ia sangat suka sekali ketika melihat Dilan tertawa dan tersenyum, jikalau saja semua penyakit bisa disembuhkan dengan senyuman, senyum Dilan adalah yang paling ampuh.

“Dilan..kamu tahu apa yang paling menarik dari diri kamu?”  tanya Ricky

“Eh? Umm.., apa ya? Gak tahu. Tapi kata temen mereka suka baper kalau aku senyumin.”

“ _Exactly,_ temen kamu gak salah. Senyum kamu memang manis. Saya suka lihatnya. Bikin saya pengen bikin kamu senyum terus-terusan.” Dilan terkekeh lagi namun sekarang dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

“Aduh capek dong, senyum terus.”

“Gak apa-apa, kamu tahu senyum itu salah satu senam muka biar awet muda.”

“Alah ngaco !” dan giliran Ricky yang kini tertawa. Suasana semakin cair diperjalanan menuju lokasi. Ketika mereka mulai mendekati lokasi, Ricky berhenti sebentar untuk menutup mata Dilan memakai sehelai kain berwarna hitam.

“Eh buat apa?”

“Untuk _surprise._ Percaya sama aku, kamu nanti bakal seneng deh.”

“Gak aneh-aneh kan?”

“ Nggak, aku janji gak bakal aneh.” akhirnya Dilan mengiyakan dan jadilah matanya tertutup oleh kain hitam tersebut.  Sesampainya di lokasi Ricky menuntun Dilan turun dari mobil dan berjalan di samping Dilan ke dalam _venue._

Dilan benar-benar tidak menyangka Ricky akan membawanya ke tempat ini, ketika Ricky membuka penutup matanya dan langsung terpampang berbagai macam Anjing yang tengah bermain di taman.

“Anjing!!!!!!!! Astaga lucu-lucu banget, Ricky kok kamu ngajak aku kesini sih?”

“ _Well, everyone likes Doggo._ Kamu gak suka aku ajak ke party atau ke bar, atau ke restoran mahal, jadi aku ajak kamu lihat mereka aja.” Dilan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia benar-benar senang sekali Ricky mengajaknya kesini. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak bercengkrama dengan anjing. Dulu waktu dia SMA dia punya anjing bernama Bleki tapi Bleki sudah lama meninggal. Sehabis itu ia tidak bisa memelihara anjing lagi karena memelihara anjing di kosannya.

“Makasih ya, ini keren banget sumpah. Aku seneng banget.”

“ _Shall we go there?”_

 _“Yes please !!!”_  mereka mendekati area bermain anjing-anjing itu dan mulai bercengkrama dengan segala jenis anjing yang tengah bermain disana. Ada jenis Golden retriever, husky, corgi, labrador, kintamani, dan lain sebagainya. Ada yang benar-benar _pure breed,_ dan ada juga yang peranakan. Dilan sudah hilang akal dan sibuk bermain dengan anjing-anjing itu dan Ricky hanya ikut berjongkok disamping Dilan tapi matanya memperhatikan Dilan yang tengah berbahagia.

“DIlan, kamu suka banget sama anjing ya? Kamu punya anjing?”

“Iya.. mereka tuh lucu banget, aku gak punya anjing sih, tapi kalo temen yang kayak anjing banyak hahahaha,” ujar Dilan sambil mengusap-usap anak anjing toy poodle berwarna hitam.

 

“Dulu aku punya anjing namanya Bleki jenisnya pom-pom gitu, tapi udah lama mati. Terus aku pengen piara lagi tapi kos-kosanku gak boleh bawa masuk piaraan.”

 

“Oh ya? Sayang ya padahal anjing itu penghilang stres loh, walau keliatannya kayak bodoh gitu tapi kita gak bisa marah sama mereka. _They are so adorable.”_ ucap Ricky.

“Ya kan…, terus kamu sendiri? Kamu punya anjing?”

“ Dulu waktu aku kecil, pas aku tinggal di Melbourne. Aku punya anjing dalmation namanya Gugu. tinggi kami sama waktu itu. Aku sama dia sudah kayak sahabat tapi dulu lucunya kami sering rebutan remot tv, karena Gugu suka banget nonton siaran tv binatang aku mau nonton siaran kartun ku kan jadi ya gitu.” Dilan terbahak, ya ampun rebutan remot tv? Dilan gak bisa membayangkan seorang Ricky bisa memiliki memori semanis itu.

“Ya ampun, masa rebutan remot sih, aku kalau rebutan remot itu sama Disa. adekku yang cewek. Kami sering banget rebutan remot, Disa mau nonton A aku mau nonton B. suka juga kami jambak-jambakan akhirnya Abangnya yang harus ngalah hehehe.”

“ Ah ya, aku anak paling kecil di keluarga, kakakku ada dua dan dua-duanya perempuan. Jadi kayaknya aku ngerti gimana punya saudara perempuan. “

“Wah namanya siapa?”

“Yang pertama namanya Nicole, yang kedua itu namanya Antonia, dipanggilnya Toni.”

Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang santai sembari bercengkrama dengan anjing-anjing disana dan saat mereka berbincang  seekor anak anjing ras labrador berwarna coklat muda menghampiri Dilan dan mengusap badannya ke kaki Dilan dengan manja.

“Ya ampun, siapa kamu namanya? lucu banget sih kamu, “ ujar Dilan sembari menggendong anak anjing tak bernama itu.

“Halo..!! aku Dilan. Ya ampun lucu banget matanya sayu-sayu gitu. Ini namanya Ricky. Halo Ricky.” ujar Dilan sembari memegang tangan si anak anjing da menggerakkan tangan mungilnya seperti melambai ke Ricky.

“ Halo aku Ricky.” ucap Ricky sambil menggenggam   tangan si anak anjing

Sesaat ingin  mengobrol lagi tiba-tiba _handphone_ Ricky berdering. Ricky berdecak kesal sembari merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama Boni tertera disana.

 

“Dilan sebentar ya saya angkat telpon dulu.” Dilan mengiyakan, dan ricky beranjak dari samping dilan untuk menemui Boni di Lobi. Muka Ricky langsung berubah drastis menjadi super serius dan auranya berganti menjadi bukan seperti saat Ricky bersama Dilan.  Boni sudah berdiri di dekat restoran, mukanya merasa tidak enak ketika melihat bosnya berjalan menghampirinya. Ia super tidak enak karena mengganggu liburan bosnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? salah satu rekanan kerja Bosnya memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Ricky. Kebetulan rekanan bosnya yang ini berbeda dari rekanan bosnya yang lain, bisa dibilang mereka yang paling berpengaruh di bisnis bosnya.

“Boni, saya sudah bilang sama kamu, gak ada klien untuk minggu ini.”

“Maaf Bos, tapi nyonya Luna maksa untuk ketemu katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan.”

“ _Shit_   _that old lady. Fine_ saya akan temui dia.”  Ricky masuk ke dalam restoran dan menemukan Luna Sastrowardoyo tengah menyeruput minumnya di sudut ruangan restoran itu.

“Ah Ricky, akhirnya kamu datang juga.” ujar Luna melempar senyum sopan pada RIcky.

Ricky duduk di depan Luna, mukanya tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia harus memasang persona yang berbeda ketika masuk ke dalam duni pekerjaannya, apalagi berhadapan dengan perempuan ini. Luna Sastrowardoyo merupakan orang-orang yang mengamankan bisnis Ricky, keluarga Sastrowardoyo adalah salah satu keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di pemerintahan, mereka punya koneksi  kencang ke badan narkotika, intelijen, dan juga kepolisian. Bekerjasama dengan keluarga Sastrowardoyo bisnisnya aman dari tangan usil aparat, tetapi tidak hanya Luna saja sebenarnya, Ricky punya rekanan banyak juga yang memiliki koneksi kesana, dan salah satunya adalah Luna.

 

“Saya sudah bilang pada Boni, minggu ini saya tidak ingin diganggu.”

“Lagi sama siapa Rick? Cowok baru lagi?”

“Bukan urusan anda, sekarang langsung saja ada urusan apa anda kesini.”

\-------------

Dilan masih bermain dengan anak anjing itu. Entah kenapa Dilan cepat akrab sekali dengannya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia adopsi anjing ini. Tadi kata pelatih sekaligus penjaga anjing-anjing di tempat ini, si anak anjing ditemukan  di pinggir jalan dekat tempat ini, sepertinya dibuang oleh majikannya. Doggo Places ini memang memiliki konsep yang sedikit berbeda, mereka menyediakan tempat bermain untuk anjing-anjing milik pengunjung, dan juga memiliki tempat bermain untuk anjing-anjing yang ditampung di tempat ini. Semi tempat _hang out_ sambil mengajak main anjing, dan juga _shelter_ untuk menampung anjing-anjing terlantar.  

“ Kamu kasian banget ya… padahal kamu gak salah apa-apa tapi dibuang begitu aja,” ujar Dilan sambil mengusap-usap perut  si anjing.

“Tapi kamu masih kecil jadi gak tahu kalau kamu disakitin. Coba aku bisa adopsi kamu ya. Soalnya aku tahu gimana rasanya disakitin gitu. Semoga kamu diadopsi sama tuan yang baik ya.” ucap Dilan sembari mencium muka si anjing.  Dilan agak lupa waktu dan lupa uga Ricky sudah lama sekali meninggalkan dia bermain dengan anak anjing ini, hingga satu jam kemudian ketika Dilan sudah lelah bermain dengan anak anjing tersebut dan bersantai duduk sembari memangku si mungil di pahanya, Ricky datang menghampiri Dilan.

“Wah.. udah akrab kayaknya nih.” Dilan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Ricky yang menyusul duduk disampingnya.

“Pasti kerjaan kamu ya. Lama gitu.”

“ _Sorry_ ya, kerjaanku emang nyebelin. Padahal udah kubilang aku pengen libur minggu ini.”

“Ya namanya juga kerjaan ya. Suka begitu.” Ricky melirik ke arah si anak anjing yang tertidur pulas di paha Dilan.

“Nurut banget anak anjingnya.”

“Iya, dia lucu dan pinter gitu. Sayang banget aku gak bisa adopsi. Dia kasian gitu dibuang dipinggir jalan padahal manis begini.” ucap Dilan sembari mengusap kepala si anjing. Terbersit di kepala Ricky untuk mengadopsi si anjing untuk Dilan, dan tidak ada salahnya kan? Dia juga kesepian di rumah, menambah seekor anjing tidak ada salahnya kan?

“Eh, kamu laper gak? Kita makan yuk, abis itu kita jalan lagi.” raut wajah Dilan sedikit berubah kecewa, tak ingin meninggalkan si anak anjing yang sedang tertidur pulas di pahanya.

“Oh oke, sebentar aku kasih dia dulu ke penjaganya.” setelah memberikan si anak anjing ke salah satu penjaga, Dilan dan Ricky berjalan menuju mobil, namun ketika hampir sampai di mobil Ricky pura-pura sakit sembari memegang perutnya.

“Aduh .. kok perutku tiba-tiba sakit. Kayaknya aku butuh ke kamar mandi. Dilan, kamu duluan ke mobil aja ya.” Ricky langsung berlari kembali ke dalam. Dilan melanjutkan berjalan ke mobil Ricky. Ia bersandar di mobil Ricky sembari memainkan _handphone-_ nya. 15 menit, 20 menit, sebentar, kenapa Ricky lama sekali? Apa mungkin dia kena diare ? aduh, apa  Dilan harus menelpon Boni supaya menjemput mereka saja, biar Ricky bisa beristirahat. Oke 10 menit lagi, jika Ricky tidak muncul-muncul ia akan menelpon Boni.

 

Benar saja 10 menit kemudian Ricky tetap tidak muncul, ah yasudah dia telpon saja Boni. saat ia memencel tombol _call_ , ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Ricky datang membawa si anak anjing yang ia masukkan ke _pet carrier_ berbentuk tas selempang yang ia selempangkan ke tubuhnya. Si anak anjing yang melihat Dilan langsung menggong-gong bersemangat dan meronta-ronta dari tas selempang itu.

“Astagaaa… Ricky kamu ngapaain?????????”

“Hehehe… adopsi anak anjing ini.” ucap Ricky dengan santainya.

“Tapi kenapa?”

“Tadi kamu sedih banget pas pisah sama dia, dan kebetulan aku tinggal di rumah sendiri lalu rumahku terlalu besar untuk ditempati sama aku aja, jadi tambah satu anjing gak apa-apalah aku malah senang jadi ramai.”

 

“ _Oh my God_ … kamu beruntung banget _baby~_ akhirnya kamu diadopsi sama tuan yang baik. Kamu gak perlu takut lagi sekarang ya.” ucap Dilan sambil mengusap kepala si anjing.

“ Kamu mau namain dia?” tanya Ricky.

“Eh aku? Tapikan kamu yang adopsi.”

“Anggap aja ini anjing kita berdua. Jadi kamu juga berhak kasih nama dia. Untuk urusan dimana dia dipelihara dia akan tinggal di rumah aku. Dan kamu boleh kapan aja main dan ketemu sama dia.” rasanya ingin sekali Dilan memeluk Ricky dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, ia sangat senang sekali dengan hal ini.

“Emm, namanya ya. Sebentar. Gimana kalau namanya itu Bruno? Jadi dipanggilnya Uno, yang berarti pertama.”

 

“Namanya bagus, Oke Bruno sekarang kamu udah punya nama, kamu udah punya rumah, dan dua papa yang bakal sayang sama kamu.” perkataan Ricky yang terakhir membuat wajah Dilan kembali memerah, sekarang malah tambah memerah. Papa ? Ricky bilang papa. Khayalan-khayalan manis bersama ricky dan Bruno tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Tapi, apakah memang Ricky benar-benar menyukainya? Sejujurnya Dilan masih ragu akan hal itu, apakah memang ia benar-benar serius dengan Dilan? Dan yang paling terpenting apakah Dilan sudah siap menerima orang baru di kehidupannya?

\-------------------------------

Diadopsinya Bruno ke dalam kehidupan mereka berdua, membuat hubungan Ricky dan Dilan semakin dekat dan intim. Sudah 3 bulan sejak Bruno diadopsi Dilan jadi sering ke rumah Ricky. Jika Dilan ada senggang atau cuti, Dilan pasti ke rumah Ricky untuk bertemu dengan bruno, eh tentu saja bertemu dengan Ricky juga. Tiap akhir pekan Ricky pun juga akan mengajak Dilan untuk jalan-jalan bersama Bruno ke _dog park_ atau hanya sekadar main di taman kota.

 

Dilan juga semakin nyaman ketika Ricky berada disampingnya. Ricky benar-benar berbeda dari orang itu, dan sedikit demi sedikit Dilan mulai membuka perlahan hatinya. Mungkin saatnya Dilan untuk _move on_? Mungkin saja. Namun ada hal lain yang mengganjal di dalam hati Dilan dan selalu membuat Dilan tidak berani membuka diri kepada orang yang tengah mendekatinya.

 _‘Heh lonte, ngimpi lu mau sama dia? Emang dia mau sama bekas lonte kayak situ? Ngaca Dilan sayang kamu tetep gak pantes buat siapa- siapa.’_ lagi-lagi suara itu mengganggu pikiran Dilan. Rasanya ingin sekali Dilan memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk menghentikan suara itu.

 

_‘Kamu kalo ngimpi tuh ya jangan ketinggian. Nanti sakit lagi makin gila kamu!’_

_‘Kalau kamu gila nanti banyak orang yang kamu bikin susah. Kamu tuh udah nyusahin dari awal. Masih aja mau nyusahin orang.’_

“STOP!” teriak Dilan. Sepersekian detik Dilan baru tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah berada di rumah Ricky dan  sedang mengajak bruno main di ruang tengah rumah Ricky.

“Dilan? Kamu kenapa?” tanya Ricky yang kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arah Dilan saat dilan berteriak tiba-tiba.

“Ah itu, aku gak apa-apa .., tadi Bruno mau melakukan sesuatu yang bahaya terus aku bilang stop. Iya gak Bruno?” Bruno masih berkutat dengan mainan bolanya. Ricky duduk bersila disamping Dilan yang juga tengah duduk dibawah. Muka Ricky tampak khawatir dengan yang barusan terjadi, jelas ini bukan karena Bruno, tapi ada hal lain yang menggangu Dilan.

“Dilan..,” ujar Ricky sambil meraih tangan Dilan lalu menggenggammnya dengann erat. Dilan agak canggung ketika Ricky menggenggam tangannya. Ricky pasti tahu ia sedang berbohong, dan ini membuat ia kesal.

“ _Tell me..,_ kamu gak apa-apa kan? “

“Aku gak apa-apa Ricky.” || “ _i’m not okay Rick.”_

“Kalau kamu belum mau cerita gak apa-apa aku akan tunggu kamu siap untuk terbuka sama aku.”  Dilan tertegun, terbuka? Kata itu adalah kata yang tabu ketika ia berhubungan dengan orang itu. Ricky jelas terlalu baik, sangat baik dari oran itu. Apakah ia benar ia akan tetap seperti ini ketika Dilan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

“ Ricky.. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

“Apapun itu, aku siap untuk jawab.”

“Kenapa kamu pilih aku?”

“Pilih?”

“ Kenapa diantara banyaknya laki-laki, kamu masih tetap mau deketin aku?” oke ternyata pertanyaannya berat, ricky tidak menyangka hal ini akhir nya datang.

  


“ Mungkin kalau aku jawab kamu berbeda dari yang lain, pasti kamu bilang ini klise. Tapi memang kamu berbeda. Aneh malahan. Kamu bikin aku penasaran, semakin aku kenal kamu, aku jadi semakin ingin dekat dengan kamu. Aku suka membuat kamu senang, apalagi sampai tersenyum bahkan ketawa, semuanya kayak candu buat aku. Kalau aku sama laki-laki lain mungkin  2-3 hari kenal kami bisa langsung jadian. Orientasinya untuk kesenangan sesaat. Tapi sama kamu? Aku gak mau hal ini jadi sementara. Aku mau terus-terusan sama kamu. Maka dari itu aku terus-terusan ragu untuk bilang ‘aku cinta sama kamu’ karena takut hal yang saat ini kita jalani jadi canggung. “ Dilan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ricky. Benarkah Ricky ingin selalu bersamanya? Karena ia dibuat _speechless_ oleh Ricky, akhirnya Dilan memutuskan untuk memeluk Ricky saja.

Ricky agak kaget ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari Dilan, tapi perlahan ia mulai membalas pelukan itu.

“Dilan.., saya bakal tunggu kamu sampai kamu siap untuk terbuka sama saya. Entah sampai kapan. Saya gak peduli. Saya cuma ingin kamu bahagia.”

“Bener kamu mau tunggu saya sampai saya siap? Siap untuk kasih tahu semuanya?”

“ _Of course Dilan._ Yang terpenting disini kamu bahagia, dan saya senang kalau kamu bahagia.”

“Makasih Ricky. Saya sayang kamu juga. “ Ricky dibuat kaget lagi oleh laki- laki yang tengah memeluk eratnya. Sebentar, apa ini tandanya kalau Ricky diterima ?

“Eh sebentar. Dilan kamu bilang apa tadi?” Dilan agak kesal karena ia butuh _effort_ yang besar untuk berkata seperti itu pada Ricky.

“Ih Ricky maah… jangan bikin saya bilang dua kali dong.” Ricky tertawa mendengar protes dari Dilan. Dilan melepas pelukannya dan memasang muka ngambek pada Ricky.

“Loh memangnya kenapa? Saya suka kamu bilang seperti itu.”

“Ya malu atuh…, ngomongnya.”

“Okay.., okay. Jadi apa pangkat saya udah naik jadi TTM ke pacar kamu?” tanya Ricky.

Mendengar kata TTM yang diucapkan Ricky membuat Dilan tidak  jadi sebal malah tertawa akhirnya.

“Kamu dapet kata itu darimana Ricky?”

“Dari Boni, katanya itu kata gaul dari gebetan.”

“Ya ampun Boni. Ada-ada aja.”

“Jadi gimana?”

“Apanya?”

“Pacaran?”

“Bukannya kamu suami aku? Bruno kan anak kita.” canda Dilan.giliran Ricky yang sekarang mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.  

“Yaampun bosnya Boni mukanya merah ciee malu ya.” canda Dilan.

“Kalau misalnya saya suami kamu. Saya boleh dong cium kamu?”

“Di pipi aja ya.”

“ _Not fair_ Bruno sering kamu cium di mulutnya.”

“Bruno kan lucu manis.”

“ _but still it’s not fair_.”

“Jadi kamu mau cium aku atau nggak?”

“ _Fine…~ “_ Ricky pun mencium pipi Dilan sekilas dan ternyata setelah itu Dilan memberi kejutan dengan mencium bibir Ricky sekilas  lalu kembali memeluknya.

“Makasih Rick.”  Ricky juga balik memeluk Dilan dan mencium pelipis samping Dilan,

“Sama-sama Dilan.”

“Gukgukgukguk..” suara cempreng dari Bruno membuat mereka terdistrak dari adegan peluk-pelukan ini lalu tertawa melihat Bruno berusaha menarik Dilan menjauh dari Ricky dengan menggigit baju Dilan.

“Hei Bruno, dilarang iri sama papa kamu sendiri. Kamu kan udah sering dicium Dilan. Dan papa baru sekali ini.” ucap Ricky sambil meraih bruno dan menggendongnya dalam dekapannya, Uno meronta-ronta dari pelukan Ricky tapi akhirnya pasrah saja ketika papanya menciumnya gemas.

“Kamu juga dilarang iri sama anakmu ya.”kata Dilan yang kini melempar senyum pada kedua makhluk yang baru saja menjadi bagian dalam dunianya. Ini mungkin kesempatan Dilan untuk _move on ?_ mungkin juga ini kesempatan Dilan untuk melupakan orang itu, orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa berfungsi secara benar selama bertahun-tahun. Biarlah ia berharap untuk saat ini, karena Dilan sama sekali tahu Tuhan tengah memberikan sebuah plot terbaru  yang akan kembali mempermainkan takdirnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi gimana? makin gak sabar ketmeu sama om rangga? atau mulai berpikir lebih baik Dilan bahagia sama Ricky aja? hheehheheheehehehehehehehe... tenang Bagian rangga akan datang di chapter sehabis ini. ditunggu ya disiapin juga hatinya heheheheheheheh


	6. You(rs) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apakah dengan mengubur luka lama, lembaran baru tak akan ternodai oleh tinta-tinta masa lalu?? Bagaimana dengan usaha Dilan untuk melupakan dan membuka lembaran baru dengan Ricky berjalan dengan lancar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI DI ZONA BUDAK CINTA RANDILAN !!!  
> karena beberapa alasan, akhirnya saya bisa lanjut ini fanfik walau cuma sedikit, tapi bagian duanya akan segera terbit lagi kok. cuma karena kepanjangan jadi eike potong jadi dua.
> 
> SEMOGA MENIKMATI , DAN BISA MENGHAPUS KERINDUAN KALIAN SAMA DILAN (* itupun kalau masih ada yang nungguin XD)

 

Sedari kita kecil orang tua kita selalu mengajarkan kita untuk bersyukur dengan memanjatkan doa pada yang kuasa. Sesaat kita ingin tidur , atau di waktu-waktu saat kita sedang senggang. Dilan selalu melakukan hal itu ketika sesuatu yang baik datang dalam hidupnya dan akhir-akhir ini ia sering berdoa dan berucap syukur  pada yang kuasa. Sudah hampir enam bulan ia berpacaran dengan Ricky dan sudah tiga bulan ini ia pindah ke rumah Ricky dan tinggal Bersama Ricky juga Bruno.

 

Selama enam bulan ini Dilan banyak belajar tentang diri pacarnya itu. Ricky sangat sering tersenyum, Ricky ramah pada siapa saja dan tentu saja ramah pada para pekerjanya. Ricky suka sekali memegang dagunya ketika ia sedang berpikir. Setiap pagi Ricky sudah berada di ruang _gym_  yang terletak di samping kolam renang rumahnya. Ricky selalu bangun lebih dahulu dari Dilan dan langsung bersiap untuk _work out_ di ruang _gym._ Kadang-kadang Dilan menyusul Ricky ke ruang _gym_ dengan masih setengah mengantuk duduk disamping  matras yoga Ricky. Ricky lebih sering melatih otot perutnya dan  otot _bicep_ -nya, sedangkan Dilan lebih senang memperhatikan pacarnya _work out_ ketimbang ikutan _work out_. Dua hari yang lalu seperti biasa Dilan turun ke lantai satu dengan muka bantalnya  dan mata yang masih setengah melek juga.  Ricky sudah selesai dengan _work out-_ nya dan kini tengah bermeditasi ketika Dilan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menggelendot  tidur di paha Ricky yang tengah bersila. Ricky tidak keberatan atau pun merasa terganggu, Dilan sudah beberapa kali menghampirinya dan langsung ngegelendot manja padanya. Ia  senang dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka yang semakin dekat dan Dilan yang semakin tidak canggung dengan dirinya.  Tapi bukannya meditasi Ricky malah sibuk mengusap-usap rambut Dilan dan membuat Dilan tertidur pulas kembali. Dari ruang sebelah Bruno sudah menggongong kecil dan suara gong-gonganya semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Bruno berlari ke arah Ricky dan Dilan yang tengah duduk di lantai ruangan _gym._  

Melihat Bruno yang menggong-gong dengan penuh semangat, Ricky hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada bruno untuk berhenti mengonggong karena takut membangunkan Dilan.

“Ssst.. Bruno, Papa kamu masih tidur. Nanti dia bangun kalau kamu gongong terus. Diem dulu ya sayang,  nanti Papa ajak kamu jalan-jalan   _okay_?” dan Bruno menyetujuinya dengan mendekatkan dirinya ke Ricky meminta Ricky untuk mengusap badannya juga.

“Kalian mau pergi gak ajak-ajak aku ya, curang.” ujar Dilan yang terbangun dari tidur singkatnya di paha Ricky.

“Woof ..woof,” Bruno menjilat-jilat muka papanya yang masih setengah tertidur, membuat Dilan tersenyum geli.

“Unoooo sayang papa.., udah makan nak? “ ucap Dilan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula dan mengangkat Bruno ke pelukannya.

“Udah dong papa, tadi papa Ricky kasih aku makan pagi.” Jawab Ricky  juga ikut-ikutan mengusap badan Bruno.

“Anak papa pinter. “ Dilan menciumi muka Bruno dengan gemas.

“Aku gak dicium? Kan aku yang kasih makan.” protes Ricky. Dilan terkikik lalu mencium pipi Ricky. Ini hanya salah satu dari hal-hal yang disyukuri oleh Dilan. Bagi Dilan menjalin hubungan dengan Ricky merupakan sebuah keputusan yang tepat, dan ia sangat bersyukur akan hal ini, akan semua hari yang ia habiskan bersama Ricky dan juga Bruno. Awalnya Dilan masih agak ragu ketika Ricky mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Jujur ia masih takut, takut semua kejadian itu kembali lagi.

           

_‘Dilan aku boleh minta sesuatu ke kamu?’_

_‘minta ? minta  apa?’_

_‘pindah bareng aku Dilan. Tinggal sama aku. Aku kamu sama Bruno.’_

Dilan meminta waktu pada Ricky untuk memikirkan permintaan Ricky. Ricky bilang ia tidak perlu terburu-buru menjawabnya, dan Ricky akan terus menunggu Dilan sampai siap. Masih ada ketakutan akan masa lalu yang terulang lagi ketika memikirkan ia akan tinggal bersama Ricky. Walaupun bayang-bayang itu sudah sedikit mengabur dari benak Dilan, tetapi ada saat-saat dimana bayangan itu kembali dan semakin jelas terlihat, seperti saat Ricky memintanya untuk tinggal bersama.

            Tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ricky  sangat berbeda dari orang itu. Ricky pernah bilang bahwa ia sudah melela pada keluarga dan teman-temannya, bahkan semua pegawai yang bekerja padanya sudah tahu kalau si bos seorang gay. Ricky sudah banyak bercerita mengenai kehidupannya, dan sangat terbuka  terhadap hidupnya, jauh berbeda dengan orang itu yang tidak pernah mau berbicara mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Dilan selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan hal itu, jadi setelah ia berpikir berulang kali, akhirnya Dilan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran satu minggu kemudian.

            Saat Dilan bilang iya, Ricky benar-benar dibuatnya melambung tinggi. Di akhir pekan Ricky membantu Dilan membereskan barang-barang di kosan Dilan. Hari itu mereka kelelahan memindahkan barang Dilan ke rumah Ricky. Setelah semua beres, Ricky, Dilan dan juga Bruno berleha-leha di ruang tamu, hingga mereka tertidur dengan pulas, Dilan tertidur di pelukan Ricky dan Bruno tidur di dekat kedua papanya yang tengah selonjoran di sofa besar ruang tamu.

            Sejak saat itu semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Dilan juga sudah memberitahu Disa dan teman dekatnya di kantor, mereka turut senang mendengar ocehan Dilan tentang membuka lembaran baru bersama kekasih baru.

            Hari ini berbeda dari hari-hari yang kemarin, kebetulan Dilan bangun lebih awal dari Ricky. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, Ricky masih pulas tertidur disampingnya sedangkan Bruno tidur di samping Ricky. Lucunya Bruno mirip sekali dengan Ricky, mendengkurnya hampir bersamaan, bikin Dilan menahan tawanya saat tahu hal ini.

_‘kamu tahu gak,  kamu tuh sama Uno ngoroknya sama.’_

_‘gak mungkin, fitnah kamu.’_

_‘Nanti aku rekam ya, liat aja.’_

 

Dilan beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati sekali agar mereka berdua tidak terbangun.

“Kamu mau kemana Lan..?” ucap Ricky  lirih ketika merasakan ada pergerakan di sampingnya.

“Sst.., Ricky tidur lagi aja. Kamu kemaren pulang udah jam tiga pagi loh. Masih ngantuk kan ? aku laper, mau bikin sarapan dulu. Nanti aku bikinin kamu sarapan ya. Kamu mau apa?”

“hmm… _what? Oh right._ Emm.., “ bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Dilan Ricky malah ketiduran lagi.

“Loh, Ricky…, Rick..,  ih ketiduran lagi. Rick, jawab dulu dong.”ujar Dilan yang kini kembali naik ke tempat tidur dan mentoel-toel pipi Ricky dan tiba-tiba Ricky bangun dan malah mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu tidur kembali.

“Ricccckk…, ih malah nyium lagi…,”

“Aku gak perlu dibuatin sarapan, aku tadi udah sarapan.”

“Ngaco kamu, sarapan apa?”

“sarapan bibir kamu. _Okay going to sleep again_. _Be back in three hour_.” Dilan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karena mendengar perkataan Ricky. Ia lupa Ricky bisa bersikap semanis ini pada dirinya.  Bruno masih bergeming di samping Ricky, sepertinya Bruno tertular lelah papanya gara-gara seharian  menunggu Ricky pulang ke rumah.

            Dilan akhirnya turun ke lantai satu dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.   

ketika masuk ke dapur, Boni ternyata sudah _stand by_ rapih dengan seragam safarinya, padahal Dilan yakin Boni juga pulang pagi kemarin. Dilan jadi terkagum-kagum dengan cara kerja dan disiplin Boni.

“ Pak Boni. Udah sampe aja. Kan baru jam enam pagi. Ricky aja masih tidur.”

“Eh Mas Dilan. Iya mas udah kebiasaan. Bos kan jadwalnya suka tiba-tiba berantakan. Tiba-tiba minta dianter ke bandara lah pagi-pagi ada _meeting_ sama klien A,B,C. repot jadi bos mah.” Dilan terkekeh

“Tapi ini kan Sabtu pak. “

“Tetep aja Mas, Bos mah gak kenal libur. Namanya juga pengusaha ya, usahanya banyak lagi. Kalau bosnya yang gak bilang libur, ya gak libur-libur itu, _meeting_ terus, makan siang sama klien, aduh saya aja capek nganterin dia kesana-kemari. “

“Oh yaampun. Terus akhir-akhir ini dia juga suka pulang pagi. Katanya Ricky mau buka Bar lagi di Jaksel? Udah sampe mana perkembangannya.”

“Udah 75 persen kata bos. Bos lagi sering ketemu sama arsiteknya gitu Mas. “

“Wah dikit lagi dong ya. Semoga cepet kelar deh ya. Kasian pulang pagi terus.”

“Iya mas saya juga suka kasian gitu, sama si bos, sebelum ketemu sama mas kan. Dia suka ganti-ganti pacar gitu. Gak ada yang awet, bukannya bikin beban bos agak ringan dikit ya mereka tuh lebih seneng bikin bos tambah pusing.”

            Dilan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Roti yang tengah ia oleskan selai strawberry dan memperhatikan Boni membicarakan tentang mantan-mantan Ricky.

“ Oh ya? Tambah pusing gimana Pak Bon?”

“Waduh mas, kalau diceritain satu-satu bakal sampe malem kali. Gak abis-abis soalnya. Pokoknya saya seneng banget pas Bos deketin Mas Dilan. Mas Dilan itu jauh berbeda gitu sama mantan-mantannya Bos. Apalagi pas saya tahu Mas Dilan akhirnya jadian sama Bos, terus tinggal bareng. Aduh mas saya lega banget. Bos jadi lebih bahagia sekarang gak terlalu stres.” Dilan tersenyum mendengar ocehan Boni yang kadang terlalu jujur. Ricky beruntung sekali punya karyawan seperti Boni.

“Pak Boni perhatian banget ya sama Ricky. Saya jadi iri Ricky beruntung banget punya orang kayak Pak Boni.”

“Ah mas bisa aja. Saya udah anggep Bos kayak sodara sendiri Mas. Bos Ricky walaupun galak-galak gitu ya terus disiplin sama karyawannya, dia memperlakukan karyawannya tuh baik Mas.  Jadi kita-kita betah aja gitu sama Bos Ricky.”

“Iya saya juga lihat hal yang sama.”

 

“Oh iya ngomong-ngomong Mas. Mohon maaf nih mas sebelumnya kalo saya tanyanya agak lancang. Mas sebelum sama bos Ricky pernah punya pacar? Kan dari tadi kita ngomongin Bos Ricky mulu, bosen saya ngomongin dia hehehe.” pertanyaan Boni langsung menyergap memori Dilan tentang orang itu. Ia sama sekali belum pernah menceritakan masa lalunya bersama orang itu dengan semua orang dekatnya kecuali Disa, lagipula hubungan mereka hanya sebatas klien dan penjual jasa.

“Um, ada tapi cuma sebentar itupun nggak jadian. Saya orangnya pilih-pilih. Gak mau sembarangan pacaran. Kan lebih enak satu,cocok, dan selamanya gitu pak. “

 

Untuk masalah ini Dilan harus berbohong, lebih baik ia tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapa-siapa. Ia benar-benar ingin mengubur semuanya dalam-dalam dan menjalin hubungan baru. Membuka lembaran baru sama dengan mengubur dalam-dalam masa kelammu, itu yang menjadi motto Dilan

saat ini.

“Hah? masa sih mas? Mas kan ganteng sama baik lagi, masa gak pernah sampai pacaran gitu?” Dilan menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

“Sebelum ini saya lebih fokus sama kerjaan saya pak. Soalnya adek saya masih sekolah dan butuh biaya banyak jadi, ya hehehe fokusnya lebih ke pekerjaan deh.”

“Ya Allah, Mas Dilan baik banget, tapi mas. Mas juga butuh istirahat loh mas. Butuh waktu _me time_ gitu kalo kata anak jaman now.” Senyum Dilan semakin lebar bahkan hampir tertawa, tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Boni, bahwa ia  perlu _me time_ untuk dirinya.

“Iya pak. Tenang aja, Saya lagi usaha kok.”

“Mantep masss!!! Semangat ya mas !! nah sekarang mas nikmatin _me time_ nya ya, saya mau ngupi ganteng dulu. Dah mas .”

 

Sesudah berbincang-bincang dengan Boni, Dilan menghabiskan roti lapisnya sembari memainkan Gawai-nya, mengecek beberapa email yang masuk, dan membalas _chat-chat_ yang sebagian besar dikirim oleh sahabatnya dan juga adiknya. Tak beberapa setelah itu Ricky datang menghampirinya sembari menggendong Bruno.

“ _Morning..,”_

 _“ Morning,_ katanya bangun tiga jam lagi?” Ricky menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Dilan, Bruno ia turunkan dari gendongannya dan sekarang tengah menyamankan posisi duduknya di paha Ricky.

“Tadi kebangun karena Bruno jilat-jilat muka aku, yah jadi bangun aja sekalian.”

Dilan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gawai-nya lalu mengusap kepala Bruno dengan gemas.

“Uno yaa… iseng ya anak Papa. Papa Ricky kan pulang pagi sayang, belum tidur lama.”

“Woof..woof..,” seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Dilan, Bruno menggongong dan melangkah ke arah Dilan dan mengusap-usapkan badanya ke badan Dilan, tanda meminta ingin semakin dielus-elus.

“Gak apa-apa aku udah cukup tidurnya kok. Lagipula udah lama kita gak ngabisin waktu pagi sama-sama kan. “

“Hari ini gak ada jadwal kemana-mana?”

“Nggak dong. Hari ini aku buat kamu sama Uno aja.” Ujar Ricky lalu mencium pipi Dilan dan  merangkul tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Dilan kini bersandar di dada Ricky dan menyamankan posisinya. Akhir-akhir ini Ricky memang semakin sibuk karena pekerjaannya, masih untung kalau sampai rumah tengah malam, Ricky malah lebih sering pulang lewat tengah malam.  Terkadang Dilan menunggu Ricky bersama Bruno di ruang tamu dan berakhir ketiduran di sofa dan malah merepotkan Ricky yang harus menggendongnya naik ke kamar. Akhirnya Dilan menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur duluan ketika Ricky belum pulang sampai jam 11 malam.   

“Serius hari ini gak kemana-mana?”

“Nggak Dilan sayang. “ mereka kembali berada pada kondisi sunyi dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain. Dilan mulai terbiasa melakukan hal-hal domestik seperti ini dengan Ricky, memang awalnya ia masih sulit melakukan hal ini, ‘aku malu,’, ‘aku gak biasa,’  begitulah yang Dilan katakan pada Ricky, ketika Ricky berusaha untuk mendekati Dilan. Saat hubungan mereka menginjak dua bulan, Dilan mulai membiasakan untuk mencium pipi Ricky ketika mereka berpisah, atau hanya sekadar memeluk Ricky.

 _‘Dilan ? kenapa tiba-tiba meluk?’_ tanya Ricky yang saat itu kaget mendapatkan pelukan pacarnya tiba-tiba.

 _‘Gak apa-apa, kamu hangat. Aku suka.’_ hati Ricky merasa hangat mendegar penuturan Dilan, dan dalam hatinya Ricky terlampau bahagia  bahwa Dilan juga berusaha dalam hubungan ini.

Tidak seperti mantan-mantan terdahulunya yang selalu mementingkan apa yang Ricky miliki ketimbang hubungan yang mereka jalani.

“Ricky..”

“Apa.”

“Aku tadi ngobrol-ngobrol sama Pak Boni.”

“Ngobrol apa? Ngomongin aku ya.” Canda Ricky.

“iya ngomongin kamu yang sibuk banget kerja.”

“Ouch _sorry, can’t help it._ Sedikit lagi bar-nya kelar kok. “

“Iya aku tahu, gak apa-apa Ricky. Terus tadi Pak Bony juga cerita tentang mantan-mantan kamu.”

Ricky meringis mendengar pernyataan Dilan, aduh Boni cerita apa saja ke Dilan? Jangan bilang semuanya.

“Aduh Boni mulutnya  besar banget ya.”

“selama enam bulan kita pacaran kamu jarang ngomongin mantan-mantan kamu, aku jadi penasaran mantan-mantan kamu siapa saja. Pasti dibanding aku, mereka lebih banyak kelebihannya dong. Mengingat kamu kan _social circle-_ nya lebih borjuis.” Ricky tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Dilan, ya memang benar sih apa yang dituturkan oleh Dilan, mantan-mantan Ricky memang bisa dikategorikan dalam kelompok sosial yang ‘elit’ dibandingkan dengan Dilan.

“Iya, tapi kamu lebih baik dari mereka.”

“hmm, kamu bohong ya. Bilang kayak gitukan karena lagi pacaran sama aku.”

“Serius Dilan, aku gak bohong. _You are so much better than them._ Oke aku jujur mereka lebih apa ya  berpendidikan tinggi, pengalaman mereka banyak, dan kenal siapa saja. Tapi ketika aku pacaran sama mereka, mereka Cuma lihat aku sebagai kalau kasarnya ya ‘tropi bergilir’, sarana panjat sosial kalau kata Boni. Aku selalu memberikan _effort_ yang lebih dalam hubunganku sama mereka, tapi mereka sedikit banget, bahkan gak sama sekali. _Effort_ lebih itu dalam pikiran mereka _more sex_ , _great sex,_ tapi hubungan kan gak cuma sebatas sex. Tapi kalau sama kamu ya, aku senang dengan hubungan kita, kayak pelan tapi pasti, kamu sama aku berusaha mengisi hubungan ini.”

“aww.., Ricky kamu gak lagi ngerayu aku kan. Manis banget omongan kamu.” Canda Dilan sembari mencubit pipi Ricky pelan.

“Nggak Dilan aku jujur. Aku udah bnyak pacaran sama laki-laki, dan karena terlalu banyak aku cuma ingat dua nama doang, dari pengalaman terburukku menjalin hubungan. “

“ya ampun, mantan kamu berapa? Kalau mereka baris udah kayak ngantri subsidi sembako ga?”

“lebih parah,  kalau diibaratkan kayak ngantri pintu tol pas lagi lebaran.” Dilan ternganga

“Kamu becanda ya! Itu banyak banget !!”

“Nggak deh, aku bohong hehehe.”

“Ih terus berapa,”

“Cuma 20 Dilan.”

“IH ITU BANYAK RICKY!!”

“maklum ya, pacar kamu ini laku karena ganteng.”

“Ih apaan sih, pede.” Dilan terkekeh makin mempererat pelukannya pada Ricky.

“Tapi Cuma dua orang aja yang aku ingat namanya. “

“Siapa aja.. oh sebentar-sebentar aku tebak pekerjaannya. Hmm artis ya.”

“Yeap..”  Dilan terkesiap, apalah dirinya dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantan Ricky.

“Dia aktor, waktu itu lagi naik daun banget, lebih muda dari kamu  tapi udah legal untuk masuk bar. Anaknya manja  tapi sok macho kalau lagi jadi ‘ _public figure’,_ gak ada yang tahu kalau dia gay. Dan terlalu banyak cewek yang jadi pacar bohongan dia untuk naikkin pamor. Kami pacaran hanya tiga bulan setelah dia ketemu sama teman aku yang lebih ‘oke’ jaringannya dalam segala hal, dia minta putus.”

“ _What?_ Putus ??”

“Ya begitulah. Terus aku dulu juga punya mantan profesinya model. Model internasional kami putus tidak baik-baik saja sih, dia masih tetap tertutup dengan hubungan ini sedangkan aku sudah _out._ Aku marah banget ketika dia bilang, hubungan sesama jenis itu gak bakal bertahan dan kita tetap akan menikah dengan perempuan, _like how dare him_ berpura-pura di depan bakal calon istrinya seakan dia suka sama perempuan, padahal kenyataannya dia suka sama laki-laki. Munafik banget. “ Dilan terpaku, pikirannya seakan korslet  dan lamban untuk mencerna pengalaman Ricky. Cerita Ricky mirip sekali dengan pengalamannya tetapi orang itu tidak mengatakan bahwa hubungan ini cuma bersifat sementara. orang itu hanya menikah dengan perempuan yang ia tidak sukai, Dilan yakin akan hal itu. Dilan tidak ingin tahu alasan orang itu menikah, toh dia tidak akan berbagi semacam itu pada Dilan, apalah Dilan yang hanya barang pemuas nafsunya kala itu, dan Dilan yakin orang itu mempertahankan Dilan karena Dilan menganggap ia hanya membutuhkan uangnya saja.

“Lan..,Dilan.., kok diem sih.”

“Ah .., iya itu. Aku jadi ke inget cerita temenku yang sama. Dan dia putusin untuk ninggalin orang itu.”

“Bagus itu.., orang kayak gitu emang pantes ditinggalin.” Dilan tertawa gugup.

“Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku gak pernah denger cerita tentang percintaan kamu.” Lagi-lagi Dilan tertawa gugup.

“Percintaan aku? Gak seru, seruan cerita-cerita kamu sama mantan kamu.” Bohong.

“Masa sih? Kamu itu manis Dilan, baik, ramah, cerdas, pekerja keras. Walau sedikit agak cerewet sih. Tapi semua orang suka sama kamu. Aku yakin banyak laki-laki yang ngincer kamu.”

“Ya ngincer, Cuma buat dijadiin pemuas nafsu aja. Selebihnya mereka gak suka berkomitmen.”

“Jadi kamu belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya?” lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu.

“Nggak, gak sampai pacaran. Cuma suka-sukaan aja, tapi Cuma aku yang suka sama dia. Habis itu kami punya urusan masing-masing, aku fokus belajar sambil nyari pekerjaan lain, kan kamu udah pernah aku ceritain keluargaku kayak gimana. Jadi ya..yaudah gak spesial-spesial banget deh namanya juga cinta-cinta anak SMA gitu, hehehe.”

“Dia tahu kalau kamu suka sama dia?”

Dilan diam sejenak, “Nggak.” dan berbohong. Ricky kini memandang Dilan lekat-lekat, ada yang aneh dengan pernyataan terakhir Dilan, namun buru-buru ia tepis rasa curiga itu lalu tersenyum pada Dilan.

“Boleh aku cium kamu?” Dilan mengangguk. Ricky mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dilan lalu memegut bibir Dilan dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa sayang.  Pertama bibir bawah Dilan, lalu beralih ke bibir atas Dilan dan kemudian lidah mereka saling memegut satu sama lain menunjukkan afeksi satu sama lain.

“Aku gak tahu siapa laki-laki itu, tapi aku sangat iri sama dia karena dicintai laki-laki seperti kamu. “ ujar Ricky dalam tiap ciumanya.

“Ricky. Dia cuma masa lalu. Sekarang aku sama kamu,”

“Kita baik-baik aja kan Dilan _? are we  good Dilan?”_

“ _of course_ kita baik-baik aja. Aku sayang sama kamu Ricky,”

“Woof..woof..” dan ternyata Bruno sedikit tersinggung karena daritadi dia terabaikan oleh kedua papanya. Ricky dan Dilan tertawa kecil melihat Bruno yang tengah mengonggong riuh sembari menggigiti baju Dilan.

“ Iya Bruno.. aku juga sayang sama kamu. Kita sayang banget sama kamu.” Ucap Dilan sembari mengangkat Bruno dan menciumi muka Bruno.

Gawai Ricky bergetar tiba-tiba, Ricky berdecak kesal lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil gawainya, padahal kemarin ia bela-belain pulang pagi agar semua kelar dan _weekend-_ nya tidak diganggu oleh pekerjaan.

“Halo, ah ya Mas? Ada apa mas.” Dilan menatap muka Ricky yang tadinya tersenyum-senyum senang kini berubah menjadi bete dan kesal.

“Aduh.., mereka lagi. Apa sih maunya. Oke saya kesana, emang kurang ajar ormas-ormas ini ya. Saya kira-kira sampai jam 10-an. Sip Mas, makasih Mas.” Ricky menghela nafas berat, gawainya ia masukkan lagi ke saku celananya. Ada beberapa hal yang paling ia benci dalam bisnisnya. Pertama oknum hukum yang katanya ingin menegakkan hukum padahal hanya ingin memperkaya diri mereka sendiri, gerombolan masyarakat sok suci yang suka menggerecoki bisnis malamnya padahal ingin meminta jatah keamanan, dan rekan bisnis yang berengsek.

“Ricky? Ada masalah?”

“ _Sorry_.., ada masalah di bar  yang baru ini. Ada ormas yang berulah sok suci, padahal ujung-ujungnya minta duit. Tadi arsitek yang menangani desain bar aku kebetulan lagi mantau perkembangan desainnya sama pekerjaan tim-nya dia karena kita memang kejar tayang harus selesai dalam waktu dekat ini. Eh si brengsek-brengsek ini tiba-tiba dateng.” Dilan agak khawatir mendegar keluhan Ricky, ia tahu benar bagaimana ‘ormas-ormas’ ini bekerja dan brutal jika tidak dituruti. Apa ini salah satu bahaya dari usaha yang Ricky jalani.

“Tapi .., mereka gak melakukan kekerasan kan? Kamu hati-hati loh, Rick.  Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa.”

“Aku udah biasa kok Dilan. Tenang aku gak bakal kenapa-kenapa.” Ucap Ricky meyakinkan Dilan.

“Oke, aku gak mau ngobatin luka kamu ya kalau kau pulang babakbelur. Awas aja kalau kamu babakbelur.”

“Iya sayang. _Okay_ aku siap-siap dulu ya.” Ricky mencium puncak kepala Dilan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

“ haa.. Uno. Kayaknya kita bakal berdua lagi seharian ini.”

 

TBC ~BEIBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana gengs? apa kalian siap dengan part 2nya???
> 
> ayok komen prediksi kalian untuk capter ke 2


	7. You(rs) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamu pernah merasakan sendiri dalam keramaian dan sedih ketika semua orang bergembira?  
> begitulah yang setiap hari Rangga Sastrowardoyo rasakan setelah Dilan hengkang dari hidupnya.  
> Lalu tiba-tiba DIlan kembali datang dalam hidupnya? Tuhan kembali mempertemukan mereka dalam siatuasi yang sulit.
> 
> apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rangga selanjutnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIAPA YANG KANGEN OM RANGGA ACUNG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1
> 
> yak silahkan dibaca semoga mengobati rindu sama om rangga.

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan sepi di dalam keramaian? Saya yakin semua orang pasti pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, paling tidak satu kali seumur hidup,  atau bahkan setiap saat ketika kamu berada diantara keluarga,  dan orang yang kau anggap teman.   
  
Bagi Rangga Sastrowardoyo, perasaan ini sudah ia rasakan semenjak ia tahu bahwa dirinya berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.  Tiap ada pertemuan keluarga, Rangga remaja hanya bisa mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum.  Sekarang,  ketika Rangga sudah dikatakan 'dewasa' oleh masyarakat karena sudah memiliki istri dan juga anak, Rangga dewasa harus memenuhi ekspektasi masyarakat tentang dirinya ini. Apalagi dengan tuntutan ibundanya yang paling ia 'sayangi', jadilah Rangga yang kini hampir serba sempurna.  


Indikator laki-laki sempurna dalam artian keluarga Rangga itu ada dua. Pertama memiliki istri yang memiliki bibit, bebet dan bobot yang sempurna, dan berhasil menghasilkan keturunan anak laki-laki. Rangga sudah lulus dua-duanya.  Kini Rangga menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga besarnya dan ia tidak bisa acuh saja jika diajak ngobrol oleh mereka, beruntungnya Rangga sudah mengasah keterampilan itu demi menyelamatkan muka ibunya.   
  
Itulah saat ketika ia merasa sangat sendiri diantara keramaian. Kosong ketika semua bergembira,  rasanya ia seperti punya dua kepribadian.  Kepribadian yang sudah lama ia coba untuk bunuh  dan yang satu lagi kepribadian ciptaan dari ekspektasi semua orang tentangnya. Kalau Rangga seorang aktor,  ia mungkin sudah menang  dalam kategori aktor terbaik tiap tahun.

 

Sebenarnya rasa itu pernah hilang (untuk beberapa waktu) saat ia bersama lelaki yang setahun berada dalam hidupnya. Mereka hanya berdua,  tapi hidup Rangga seperti penuh sesak dengan rasa gembira. Rangga tidak lagi merasa sendiri ketika mereka berdua keluar dan membaur dalam keramaian. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Rangga harus kembali pada diri Rangga yang semula tapi dengan versi yang sudah di _upgrade_.    


Tidak sulit bagi Rangga untuk kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan dirinya yang lama. Bagi Rangga lebih mudah untuk berpura-pura di depan mereka ketimbang harus berkata jujur pada laki-laki itu.  Ah dia lagi.  Kalian tahu,  sudah berapa kali Rangga mencoba membunuh laki-laki itu dalam benaknya?  Sekali?  Dua kali?  Puluhan kali?  Ratusan kali?  Haha,  kalian salah.  Rangga sudah puluhan ribu kali mencoba membunuh laki-laki itu,  tapi gagal. Cara dia pergi,  cara mereka berpisah,  cara Rangga menyakitinya,  cara laki-laki itu mengisi kekosongan hari Rangga,  semua itu tidak akan bisa Rangga bunuh. Faktanya, Rangga tidak bisa melupakan laki-laki itu. Rangga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia masih mencintai laki-laki itu walau mereka sudah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya walaupum Rangga sudah memiliki anak juga istri.

 

Semua usaha sudah Rangga lakukan. Jangan pikir ia hanya diam begitu saja,  tidak. Dia benar-benar berusaha menghapus laki-laki itu.  Akan tetapi tetap saja semua usaha seperti sia-sia saja dilakukan. Hampir delapan tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Rangga masih ingat detail laki-laki itu hingga ke bau parfum yang ia pakai. Tenggorokan Rangga tercekat disaat ia tiba-tiba mencium bau itu. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi?  Kenapa bau itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mulai menoleh ke sekitarnya namun hanya ada lima orang perwakilan Ormas (yang demi Tuhan,  mata duitannya minta ampun)  dan beberapa pekerjanya di ruangan itu, bau parfum itu semakin mendekat dan ternyata asal bau parfum itu dari tubuh orang lain (beruntungnya). Orang itu adalah Ricky pemilik Bar yang tengah Rangga kerjakan desainnya.    
  
  
Ricky bersama beberapa _bodyguard_ -nya menghampiri Rangga terlebih dahulu,  meminta maaf pada Rangga karena hal ini di luar perkiraan Ricky.  Setelah itu air muka Ricky kembali berubah menjadi sangat keras, kaku,  serius,  dan menakutkan. Rangga beberapa kali bekerja dengan kelompok orang seperti Ricky,  biasanya ia dapatkan klien seperti Ricky atas permintaan dari ibunda tercinta.  
  
Rangga pernah mendengar cerita tentang Ricky dan kelompok bisnisnya dari beberapa orang. Bukan cerita yang lucu ataupun menginspirasi tentunya.  Ricky bekerja dengan orang-orang paling jahat di Jakarta (termasuk ibundanya), tak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Ricky dan juga bisnisnya cuma orang-orang bodoh seperti ormas-ormas ini saja yang berani mengganggu Ricky.    
  
Ricky menjalankan sebagian besar  bisnis kotor di Jakarta. Narkoba?  Prostitusi?  Pencucian uang?   _Black market_?  Yah kalian saja yang sebutkan, yang pasti Ricky menjalankan hal-hal tersebut.  Maka dari itu Ricky butuh banyak  bekerja sama dengan oknum-oknum pemerintah untuk tetap menjaga bisnisnya lancar. Jika ada yang berani menganggunya, Ricky tidak segan bermain kotor dan menghilangkan nyawa rekan bisnisnya.  Tidak ada yang berani berbuat curang dengan lelaki ini.  Rangga juga mendengar bahwa ia seorang gay dan banyak laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya.  Jangankan kekasih,  teman tidurnya saja banyak sekali dan dari berbagai kalangan.    
  
Rangga memperhatikan Ricky yang tengah menyelesaikan masalah tungau-tungau busuk di depannya. Sepertinya orang-orang itu baru masuk ke dalam dunia kotor ini.  Lihatlah bagaimana mereka berlaku sok di depan Ricky yang notabene seorang penguasa dunia bisnis kotor.  Ricky hanya  tersenyum mencemooh dan berbisik pada _bodyguard_ di sampingnya.  

Sang _bodyguard_ langsung mengangguk,  dan menuntun gerombolan itu untuk masuk ke ruangan Ricky.  Gerombolan tersebut semakin bersemangat dan tanpa ragu mengikuti bodyguard Ricky ke ruangan tersebut.  Mereka pikir, mereka akan mendapatkan uang yang mereka minta. Sayang betul hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.    
  
Ketika melihat mereka sudah masuk ke ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong itu,  Ricky kembali menghampiri Rangga dan merubah pengaturan emosi di wajahnya.   
  
"Loh..  Rick udah kelar urusannya? " tanya Rangga masih bingung dengan penyelesaian masalah ala Ricky.    
"Tenang Mas, biar mereka diurus sama karyawan saya. Saya jamin mereka keluar dari sini gak bakal berani menganggu bisnis saya lagi. "ujar Ricky, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Ricky, Rangga kurang paham membaca apa arti senyum tersebut tapi yang pasti bukan senyum tebar pesona.  
  
"Oh..,  baguslah kalau begitu. "  
" _Sorry_ banget nih Mas untuk hari ini. Mereka tuh udah berkali-kali saya kasih ancaman eh ngancem balik.  Lucu memang orang-orang sok religius ini kalo kerja. "  
"Ya begitulah Rick.  Namanya juga cari uang. "  
"Yaudah Mas,  gimana kalau saya traktir Mas minum,  ya sekalian kita ngomongin tentang acara pembukaan bar ini gimana? "  
  
Dan disinilah Rangga yang ingin menolak tapi pasti  akan berbuntut panjang dengan ibunya, jadilah ia menerima ajakan Ricky untuk pergi minum.  Mereka minum di restoran yang juga menyediakan bir dan hidangan ringan seperti sandwhich dan beberapa makanan lainnya.  Ricky memesankan dua botol bir dan sandwhich untuk mereka.   
  
Rangga akhirnya bisa sedikit bersantai hari ini. Ia berangkat dari rumah sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk melihat perkembangan bar eh ternyata ia harus berhadapan dengan komplotan orang sok religius tolol itu. Bir dingin yang dipesankan Ricky akhirnya menyentuh kerongkongannya yang sudah meraung minta disiram air.  
  
"Jadi kira-kira kapan semua selesai mas? " tanya Ricky.  
"Seminggu lagi pasti selesai Rick.  Saya sudah jamin itu dari awal kita berdiskusi. "  
"Sip Mas. Saya benar-benar gak nyesel menerima tawaran nyonya besar untuk bekerjasama dengan mas.  Mas jauh sekali etos kerjanya dari nyonya.  " Rangga tertawa mendengar ocehan Ricky.  Ia sudah maklum ketika mendengar ibunya disebut sebagai nyonya besar dan diucapkan dengan nada sarkasme, ibunya memang menyebalkan tapi semua orang masih butuh dirinya.    
  
"Ya,  Saya hanya menjalankan profesi saya.  Profesi saya hanya mendesain,  kalau pekerjaan yang ibu saya kendalikan itu berbeda."  
  
"Ah Mas jangan merendah begitu.  Saya sering mendengar pujian dari klien-klien Mas dan tentu dari Nyonya besar.  Andalan semua orang, dan kebanggaan keluarga. Nyonya besar juga kadang suka cerita tentang mas dan istri mas dan bagaimana kalian mengurus anak kalian.  Well,  sepertinya nyonya benar-benar mengandalkan mas. "  Ucap Ricky yang kembali meminum birnya.  rangga hanya tersenyum, botol bir masih berada di tangannya.    
  
"Ibu memang suka berlebihan.  Padahal saya sama istri ya seperti pasangan biasa saja.  Gak ada yang spesial."  
  
"Pasti capek banget ya Mas menghadapi keluarga besar. Hahaha _no offense_ mas, Saya Menghadapi Nyonya besar itu saja kewalahan. "  
  
"Wah,  sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi ketika anda harus berhadapan dengan mereka di acara keluarga. Bertemu sama Tante yang terus bertanya 'kapan nambah anak lagi? ' , om yang bertanya secara terang-terangan gaji anda.  terus sepupu-sepupu yang sok bahagia dengan pasangan mereka san tentunya saling menggurui gimana parenting yang baik.  Dan jangan lupa dengan sepupu yang  jadi _newlyweds couple_. Yah begitulah suka duka punya keluarga besar dan menjadi orang dewasa. " Ricky meringis mendengar penuturan Rangga,  beruntung ia lebih sering tinggal di Indonesia ketimbang di Australia bersama keluarganya.  Kalau tidak salah, Rangga dengan Ricky cuma berbeda beberapa tahun lebih tua saja, namun sama-sama di papan umur kepala tiga.    
  
"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong saya sedikit kaget parfum anda wanginya agak-agak manis gitu.  Saya pikir anda tipe parfum yang lebih maskulin Rick. " Ricky terkejut dan langsung membaui bajunya.  Wah ia baru sadar kalau ia salah memakai parfum.  
  
"Wah, aduh.  Saya baru sadar saya salah ambil parfum tadi. Yang Saya ambil malah parfum pacar Saya. "  
  
" _Well,  she knows a great parfum then._ "  
  
" _Not she actually.  is a he. I'm  gay._ " bibir Rangga membentuk huruf O dan mengangguk mendengar hal itu.    
  
"Sudah berapa lama bersama?  Keluarga tahu? "  
  
"Saya dengan dia baru masuk bulan ke enam.  Oh tentu keluarga saya tahu.  Dan keluarga dia juga tahu, tapi kami sama-sama belum bertemu  keluarga masing-masing. “

 

“Beruntung banget dong ya.  Jarang orang tua indonesia yang menerima anaknya jadi gay. “ raut wajah Ricky melunak,  dan senyum yang tadi Rangga lihat di bar kini berganti menjadi senyum orang yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Ah ia pernah memiliki senyum seperti Ricky,  ketika ia bersama dengan lelaki itu. 

 

“Bisa dibilang seperti itu Mas.  Saya benar-benar beruntung bertemu dengan dia.  Dia baik,  dewasa,  _well_ kadang manja juga. Bijaksana, lembut,  pekerja keras,  mandiri. Ocehannya bikin saya  gak pengen kerja,  maunya libur saja menghabiskan waktu berdua.”memori Rangga tentang laki-laki itu kembali terputar seperti kaset usang. Laki-laki itu mirip sekali dengan pacar Ricky saat ini. Ricky sangat beruntung dapat menemukan orang seperti itu, dan Rangga orang tersial yang hanya bisa menyesal dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya setelah berpisah dengan orang itu.    


“Mas?  Mas kenapa bengong? “

  
“Ah, denger cerita anda,  saya jadi keinget masa sebelum nikah.  Saya pernah sekali bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sifatnya dengan pacar anda.  Tapi ya itu dulu lah,  namanya juga cinta-cinta masa muda.  Karena satu dua hal kami berpisah. “

 

“Sayang banget ya mas. Jodoh emang gak ada yang tahu.” Nggak, sebenarnya Rangga tahu siapa jodohnya, bukan perempuan pastinya, apa yang ia pilih bukan kehendaknya sendiri. Tapi entah kapan ia bertemu dengan jodohnya yang tepat, Rangga tidak tahu, dan berusaha tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Anaknya bersama Cinta (istrinya) baru berumur tiga tahun, semua jadi semakin rumit ketika mereka memiliki anak.

 

“Saya jarang ketemu sama orang yang berani menjadi dirinya sendiri, _and you guys deserves more happiness._ Jaga dia baik-baik Rick, jarang sekali ada orang seperti mereka. _”_ ujar Rangga lalu menenggak birnya kembali.

 

“Tentu mas, itu harus. Dia benar-benar berharga buat saya. Saya gak bakal segan untuk pasang badan buat dia ketika ada orang yang berusaha menyakiti dia.”

 

“Itu pasti dong ya. Saya dukung untuk hal itu.” mereka pun tertawa lepas, jika Rangga tahu siapa pacar Ricky yang sebenarnya, mungkin ia akann sangat menyesal mengatakan hal ini pada Ricky.

 

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore ketika Rangga pulang ke rumahnya. Cinta dan Bima (anak semata wayang mereka) tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Bima langsung bangun dari duduknya saat Rangga masuk ke ruang keluarga.

 

“Ayaaah !!!!” Rangga menggendong Bima dengan mudah dan memeluk anaknya itu.

“Hei, Jagoan ayah.  Udah makan siang belum?”  Bima mengangguk dengan antusias. Cinta bangun dari duduknya dan melihat dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya bercengkrama.

 

“Ayah, aku sama Bunda tadi bikin gambal buat ayah.”

“Gambar apa nak?”

“Dia gambar kamu yang lagi pegang penggaris sama pensil.”Jawab Cinta sembari memberikan kertas hasil karya Bima pada Rangga. Bima menampakkan senyum lima jarinya pada sang Ayah, bangga  karena bisa menyelesaikan gambar ini sebelum ayahnya sampai ke rumah. Dari umur dua tahun Bima memang sudah menampakkan kesukaannya pada dunia gambar ketika ia sering memperhatikan Rangga yang bekerja dan mendesain di ruang kerjanya. Bima sangat senang memperhatikan Ayahnya bekerja, ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan dengan kagum.

 

“Wuih, pinter anak Ayah, gambarnya makin bagus. Makasih ya Bima.” ucap Rangga lalu mencium pipi Bima dengan gemas. Anak berambut keriting itu hanya cekikikan geli ketika Ayahnya memberikan ciuman di pipinya. Untuk sifat Bima lebih mirip dengan Ibunya, aktif, ramah sering senyum, dan jarang menangis ataupun merengek manja. Sedangkan wajah dan rambut, Bima lebih mirip dengan Rangga kecil. Om dan tante Rangga dari pihak keluarga Ibu Rangga sering bercanda dan gemas sendiri ketika melihat Bima yang mirip sekali dengan Rangga walau bedanya Rangga kecil lebih malu-malu daripada Bima.

 

“Bima, ayo turun dulu. Ayahnya masih capek loh. Yuk biarin Ayahnya istirahat dulu.” bujuk Cinta. Bima memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, padahal ia ingin bermain dengan ayahnya karena hari ini kan memang jadwalnya bermain dengan ayah.

 

“Tapi Bima mau main sama Ayah.”

“Nanti ya nak, Ayah masih capek. Nanti Ayah istirahat sebentar baru main sama Bima ya.”

“Janji ya yah.”

“Iya nak. Nah sekarang sama bunda dulu ya.” Rangga menyerahkan gendongan Bima pada Cinta lalu mencium cinta di pipi  dan juga Bima.

 

“ _Thanks_ Cinta.”

“Tadi gimana kerjaan kamu ?” tanya Cinta.

“Ada sedikit masalah, tapi udah diselesaikan sama yang punya bar.”

“Ah syukurlah. Yaudah kamu istirahat dulu aja. Nanti aku siapin makan malamnya.” Rangga mengangguk lalu berlalu ke kamar mereka. Coba kalian tebak saat ini Rangga dan keluarga tinggal dimana? Rumah Cinta? Bukan. Rumah yang diberikan oleh ibunya Rangga? Bukan. Hadiah dari orang tua Cinta? Bukan juga. Rangga masih tinggal di apartemen tempat ia dan laki-laki itu pernah tinggal bersama. Setelah bergulat dalam bayangan laki-laki itu dan akhirnya gagal, Rangga memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke apartemen ini.

 

Saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemen itu dan pindah ke rumah hadiah dari orang tua Cinta, selama satu bulan penuh di awal-awal pernikahan mereka Rangga benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaan juga hidupnya. Akhirnya ia meminta Cinta untuk pindah ke apartemen lamanya dengan alasan ia lebih nyaman bekerja di sana ketimbang di rumah ini. Walhasil Cinta ppun menyetujui hal itu, dan lagipula Cinta juga lebih dekat ke kantor ketika tinggal di apartemen Rangga.

Rasanya Rangga ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup lepas dari bayang-bayang laki-laki itu. Apakah ini salah satu dari karma yang harus ia rasakan karena menyakiti orang itu?  Sering kali Rangga berpikir apakah laki-laki itu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Rangga? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat dalam hidupnya?

 

‘Saya harap kamu baik-baik saja.’ begitulah yang selalu terucap dalam hati Rangga saat ia memikirkan laki-laki itu.

 

\-----------RD---------

 

            Manusia tidak bisa memilih ia ingin dilahirkan di keluarga yang seperti apa dan kehidupan yang seperti apa, jika boleh memilih Rangga tidak ingin dilahirkan dalam keluarga Sastrowardoyo dan menjalani kehidupan palsu seperti ini. Terlalu banyak tuntutan dan rangga harus mengikuti semua itu. Harus begini, harus begitu, hadir pada pesta ini, itu. Pokoknya apapun dilakukan demi bisnis. Hari ini Rangga diundang pada pembukaan Bar milik Ricky yang ia desain. Ricky sendiri yang mengundang Rangga untuk hadir bersama istri di malam peresmian bar. Cinta sangat antusias ketika Rangga mengajaknya untuk pergi ke peresmian, ah sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke tempat semacam itu karena sudah ada Bima. Karena acaranya malam, mereka tidak bisa mengajak Bima ikut bersama mereka, alhasil Bima dititipkan di rumah orang tua Cinta siangnya.

 

            Rangga memakai setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih standar, ia agak malas memakai pakaian yang terlalu wah. Berbeda dengan Cinta, Cinta butuh waktu lebih lama untuk berdandan karena ia harus menciptakan impresi yang baik pada rekan kerja Rangga. Cinta memakai gaun berwarna merah yang senada dengan gincu merah yang terulas di bibirnya, rambutnya ia kuncir dan ditata sedemikian rupa menampakkan leher jenjangnya.

Rangga tidak pernah mengeluh dengan lamanya sang istri berdandan. Ia tetap sabar menunggu di ruang tamu. Dua puluh menit kemudian Cinta  keluar dari kamar mereka.

 

“Yuk, berangkat.”

“Tumben lebih cepet dari biasanya?”

“Soalnya rambutku sekarang agak pendek jadi gampang diaturnya. Ayo kita jalan.”  diperjalanan Rangga fokus menyetir sedangkan Cinta sibuk mengecek sosial media miliknya.

 

“ _Yang,_ kita kapan liburan ke luar sama Bima? Kamu udah janji loh sama dia mau bawa ke Disney land.”

 

“Nanti aku atur jadwal dulu. Beberapa bulan ke depan ada beberapa proyek yang harus aku kerjain.”

 

“Ya.., jangan sampe kamu lupa aja. Kasian Bima  udah jarang banget main sama kamu.” Rangga kini diam saja. Sebenarnya ia malas ketika harus membicarakan tentang anak mereka dan  kewajibannya sebagai ayah. Kalau boleh jujur, Rangga tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Bima. ia selalu pesimis dengan apa yang ia perbuat dan bagaimana ia memperlakukan Bima. Cinta selalu membimbingnya untuk menjadi lebih baik dan bahkan membelikan beberapa buku bagaimana menjadi ayah.

 

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di tempat. Parkiran sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah, Rangga tebak tamu-tamu Ricky berasal dari kalangan publik figur juga orang-orang dari pemerintahan. Kebetulan Ibunda Rangga tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan, yah baguslah setidaknya Rangga tidak merasa dimata-matai oleh ibunya.

Rangga membukakan pintu mobil untuk cinta lalu menggandeng istrinya berjalan ke dalam gedung. Bar & Lounge yang dinamai Ricky Garden Skye ini terdiri dari empat lantai dan di lantai empat dibuat Rangga sehijau dan se-elegan mungkin. Acara peresmian tempat itu dilaksanakan di lantai empat, setiap berjalan beberapa langkah bersama Cinta, ada saja orang yang menyapa Rangga. Bagian ini yang paling Rangga benci karena dia harus bersusah payah untuk mengingat nama orang itu. Beruntungnya ada Cinta yang memberitahunya ketika ia mulai canggung dengan lawan bicaranya.

 

“Kamu kayaknya mulai tua deh, suka pikun nama orang.” canda Cinta yang mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Rangga ketika mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai empat.

 

“Ya namanya juga manusia. Tempatnya salah sama lupa.”

 

“Halah omonganmu.” saat Rangga memasuki area taman diatas gedung itu, yang tadinya ia berjalan  dengan penuh percaya diri, kini tiba-tiba langkahnya terasa berat dan tubuhnya seperti kaku sebelah. Ia terhenti begitu juga dengan langkah Cinta di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali dan kakinya seperti mati rasa ketika melihat orang yang selama ini ia rindukan berada di depannya, tersenyum dengan lebar, dan tertawa di samping Ricky. Tawa yang selama ini hanya ia yang tahu, tawa yang laki-laki itu berikan dan membuat hari Rangga tidak kosong dan sekarang Rangga mendapatkan fakta bahwa, tawa itu tidak lagi untuknya rasanya kembali ada palu gada yang menghujam hatinya.  

 

“Mas? Kenapa berhenti?” Rangga terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah Cinta yang menatapnya agak khawatir. Buru-buru ia pakai kembali topeng itu dan sedikit tersenyum pada Cinta.

“Ah iya, tadi aku lagi liat-liat dimana Ricky, ternyata dia disana. Yuk ke Ricky.”  

 

Ayo Rangga, kamu bisa. Jangan membuat semua berantakan. Rangga akhirnya bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berjalan bersama Cinta menghampiri Ricky. Dari kejauhan Rangga masih bisa dengan jelas melihat laki-laki itu. Ia semakin tampan, manis, dan menawan. Delapan tahun tidak bertemu dan aura laki-laki itu semakin mendewasa. Laki-laki itu tak segan-segan merangkul tangan Ricky dan bergelayut manja di samping Ricky. Laki-laki itu menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih.dan untuk menggantikan dasi laki-laki itu malah memakai pita satin hitam, Rangga tersenyum samar, sepertinya ia semakin pintar bergaya dan memoles diri. Dan Rangga melihat mereka tertawa satu sama lain. Dan detik itu, rasa iri Rangga kembali bermunculan. Ia lalu merangkul pinggang istrinya dengan protektif.

 

“Ricky !! “ Ujar Rangga sembari menepuk bahu Ricky, Ricky langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memeluknya sekilas lalu menjabat tangannya.

 

“Mas Rangga !! akhirnya dateng juga. Untung gak telat Mas, bentar lagi acaranya dimulai.”

 

“Iya nih, Istri harus dandan dulu biar cantik. Oh iya kenalin ini Istri saya Cinta. Cinta ini Ricky yang aku ceritain ke kamu kemarin.”

 

“Oh halo, Mbak Cinta. Apa kabar, Mas Rangga beberapa kali cerita tentang mbak.”

 

“Halo Ricky, aduh gak usah pake Mbak aku masih muda kok. Hahahaha, saya baik.”

 

“Tapi kalian tetep lebih senior dari saya, Mas Rangga bawa Mbak Cinta , saya juga bawa _plus one_ saya. Ini Dilan. Dilan kenalkan ini Mas Rangga sama Istrinya, Mas Rangga yang bertanggung jawab mendesain bar ini."

 

Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang sudah lama tidak ia sebut namanya mematung sepersekian detik , Rangga melihat air mukanya berubah dari yang awalnya santai dan penuh kebahagiaan kini malah kaku, syok, dan takut. Laki-laki itu buru-buru sadar dari syoknya dan tersennyum ke arah Rangga dan juga Cinta.

 

“Dilan.” ujar Dilan sembari mengulurkan pada Rangga, Rangga bisa merasakan tangan Dilan sangat dingin ketika menjabat tangannya lalu buru-buru Dilan melepaskan jabat tangan itu dan pindah menyalami Cinta.

 

“Ricky, cowoknya manis banget hai Dilan, Aku Cinta.”

“Ahaha, Mbak bisa aja. Masih cantikkan mbak kok.” ujar Dilan agak canggung.

“Aih, jangan merendah dong, kamu manis kok. Kalau saya belum nikah pasti kamu udah saya gebet hehehe.” canda Cinta, yang mendapat sikutan kecil dari Rangga untuk mengurangi ocehannya.

 

“Nah, karena yang bikin juga udah dateng, gimana kalau kita mulai acaranya. Semuanya mohon perhatiannya sebentar.” ujar Ricky sambil mengetuk gelas _Champagne_ yang ia pegang dengan sendok kecil. Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu perlahan-lahan hening dan memperhatikan Ricky.

 

“ _Thank you so much,_ sudah datang di pembukaan Bar & Lounge ke… berapa ya. Pokoknya ini salah satu dari sekian bar yang saya miliki dan saya dedikasikan bar ini untuk teman-teman, keluarga, dan juga...   _my boyfriend,_ Dilan. _“_ ada teriakkan riuh dan gemas dari beberapa tamu ketika Ricky merangkul Dilan dan mencium pipi Dilan lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Dilan yang membuat Dilan merona. Para tamu pun bertepuk tangan begitu juga dengan Rangga dan Cinta.

 

Setelah itu Rangga melewati acara tersebut dalam mode _auto-pilot,_ tersenyum dan menyapa kembali ketika ia disapa, dan meladeni orang-orang yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan jawaban-jawaban standar. Sesekali Rangga melirik ke arah Dilan. Ah akhirnya dia menyebut nama itu juga. Dilan masih setia berada di samping Ricky, tidak banyak berbicara hanya tersenyum dan kadang menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

Entah perasaan Rangga saja atau memang semakin diperhatikan ada yang janggal dari gerak-gerik Dilan. Ia seperti semakin tidak nyaman dengan sekitarnya. Dilan terbatuk-batuk kecil  lalu melirik ke segala arah. matanya memancarkan sedikit kepanikan namun tetap berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu. Melihat gerik-gerik Dilan yang seperti itu membuat Rangga teringat akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Dilan mengalami serangan panik pertamanya.

 

Rangga masih ingat betul kejadian itu, Dilan pulang ke apartemen Rangga dengan dahi bercucuran keringat, tangan yang mendingin dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

 

_“Dilan??”_

_“Aku …, gak.., bisa nafas. Om tolong Dilan…”_ ujar Dilan dengan bersusah payah. Rangga dengan sigap memapah Dilan ke sofa ruang tamu dan mendudukkan Dilan.

 _“Dila_ _n.. Ayo nafas pelan-pelan_ _Dilan. Ayo kamu bisa. Fokus  sama suara saya ya._ _D_ _ilan -_ _D_ _ilan ini cuma sementara oke. Nafas Dilan. Ayo saya itung ya satu..dua..tiga.. Empat, nafas. “_ Dilan mengikuti instruksi Rangga dengan susah payah. Kedua tangan Rangga menggenggam erat tangan Dilan yang dingin sesekali ia menggesek-gesekkan tangannnya untuk menghangatkan tangan Dilan.

 _“Dilan …_ _Saya disini_ _Dilan. Saya disini. Saya gak akan kemana-mana. Ayo Dilan kamu bisa.”_

Ketika Dilan mulai bisa bernafas secara teratur dan Dilan pun menangis sesudah itu. Rangga ingin sekali bertanya namun hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan karena bertentangan dengan peraturan yang ia berlakukan. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk Dilan, menenangkannya dan memberitahu bahwa ia tidak akan kemana-mana.

 

Rangga kembali pada kenyataan ketika Dilan membisikkan sesuatu pada Ricky lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Rangga pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Dilan pergi, ia takut prasangkanya benar dan Dilan tengah mengalami serangan panik. 

 

Sesudah berbisik pada Cinta bahwa ia akan ke kamar mandi Rangga buru-buru menyusul Dilan, beruntungnya ia masih bisa melihat kemana Dilan pergi. Dan benar saja Rangga melihat Dilan masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki. Takut ia dipergoki oleh orang lain, sebelum masuk Rangga menaruh papan tanda ‘kamar mandi sedang dalam perbaikan' agar tak ada orang yang masuk tiba-tiba.

 

Saat Rangga masuk, Rangga mendapati Dilan sudah terduduk dengan rambut dan wajah yang basah terkena air dari keran pada wastafel. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, Dilan berusaha untuk bernafas namun gagal.

“Dilan??? Dilan. Ayo Dilan Tarik nafas  dalam-dalam buang. “

“Gak .., bisa.., gak bisa nafas. Jangan dekatin saya.”

“Dilan, kamu kena serangan panik. Ayo ikutin saya. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam.” 

‘ _PLAK_.’ Dilan menampar pipi Rangga dengan keras membuat Rangga terdiam.

“JANGAN DEKETIN SAYA!! JANGAN SEENAKNYA KELUAR MASUK KE DALAM HIDUP SESEORANG!! SAYA CAPEK RANGGA!!” bukannya menjauh Rangga perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Dilan.

“Harus berapa kali? Harus berapa kali kamu tampar saya supaya kamu bisa tenang Dilan?”

Dilan terkesiap, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menampar Rangga namun Rangga semakin mendekat dan membuatnya semakin panik dan tidak bisa bernafas. “Rangga udah Rangga. Tolong tinggalin saya. Saya mohon.” dan Rangga semakin memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Dilan dan menyentuh pipi Dilan.

“Maafkan Saya Dilan. “

“Kenapa kamu disini? Kenapa kamu menghampiri saya?”  ujar Dilan setengah berbisik.

“Karena saya peduli. Karena saya.”

“Stop…, jangan diteruskan.”

“Karena saya sadar, setelah kamu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen saya waktu itu..”

“Rangga saya gak mau dengar apapun dari kamu,”

“Saya sadar, saya juga mencintai kamu..,”

_‘Plak’_

“Dan saya gak bisa melihat kamu bersedih seperti ini.,”

_‘Plak’_

“Pergi.”

“Dilan.”

“Anjing kamu ya! Kamu pikir saya apa? Oh maaf saya lupa posisi saya. Saya cuma lonte waktu itu. Hubungan kita gak lebih, kamu sendiri yang berkata seperti itu. Jadi saya mohon, saya mohon sekali jauhi saya. Saya sudah Bersama Ricky.”

“Kamu gak bisa berbohong dengan perasaan kamu Dilan. Saya tahu kamu masih..,”

“RANGGA!! Udah cukup, _please_ saya capek. Kalau kamu terus-terusan disini saya akan teriak.”

“Dilan,”

“Saya itung sampai tiga, jika kamu gak pergi dari sini, saya gak bakal segan-segan teriak dan saya Tahu Ricky bakal marah sekali sama kamu.” Rangga masih diam di depan Dilan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Dilan akan tetapi jika Dilan tetap berteriak ini akan membahayakn dirinya juga Dilan, bukan hanya dari Ricky tapi juga dari Ibunya.

“Oke, saya akan pergi.” Dengan berat hati, Rangga beranjak dari hadapan Dilan, meninggalkan Dilan yang kini mulai menangis. Pipinya masih terasa panas berkali-kali ditampar oleh Dilan. Sepertinya bukan hanya panas tapi juga memerah, ah apa yang harus dia katakan pada Cinta ketika melihat pipinya yang seperti ini.

“Mas? Kamu kenapa? Loh pipi kamu kok merah.”

“ aku gak sengaja nyenggol tamu disini, dan sialnya gaunnya kena wine merah, _ugh_ dia langsung tampar aku karena gak terima.”

“Aduh. Kenapa gak lapor sekuriti aja?  Masa gitu sih penyelesaian masalahnya?”

“Gak apa-apa. Kayaknya kita harus pulang sekrang. Pipiku mulai gak enak.”

“ _Okay_.., iya mending kita pulang aja ya. Aku harus obatin pipi kamu. Ya ampun ternyata luka juga Mas. Yuk kita pulang. Tapi Ricky dimana? Kita harus pamit sama Ricky dulu.”

“Gak perlu, nanti aku _chat_ dia aja. “ mendengar hal itu Cinta hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Rangga keluar dari tempat itu.

_8 tahun yang lalu_

Dilan sudah agak tenang dan kini berbaring Bersama Rangga di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Sudah berjam-jam posisi Rangga menjadi bantalan untuk Dilan sudah berkali-kali juga Dilan menolak untuk pindah ke kamar, dan memilih untuk berbaring disini saja Bersama Rangga.

_“Dilan, yuk pindah ke kamar.”_

_“Gak mau. Dilan maunya disini aja.”_

_“Disini gak enak buat tidur. Kamu gak kasian apa badan saya remuk encok besok pagi.”_

_“Biarin aja.”_

_“Haah, apa perlu kamu saya gendong ke kamar?”_

_“Yaudah. Terserah. Yang kayak kuat aja gendong Dilan ke kamar.”_

_“wah ngeremehin kamu ya. Oke saya buktiin.”_ Dengan mudah Rangga menggendong Dilan di kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya Dilan tahu kalua Rangga kuat menggendongnya, hanya ia memang malas saja untuk pindah dari posisi yang membuatnya tenang. Saat mereka berdua menuju kamar, Dilan mengaitkan kedua tanganya di leher Rangga dan menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Rangga,

  _“Om. Dilan mau kayak gini aja.”_

_“Ngaco kamu masa mau terus saya gendong.”_

_“Dilan mau sama om aja. Dilan capek di rumah.”_

_“Yaudah kamu nginep di aja disini.”_

_“nginep selamanya boleh?”_ Rangga tidak menggubris pertanyaan terakhir Dilan dan tetap fokus berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan Rangga tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk memperhatikan Dilan yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Perlahan ia usap pipi Dilan lalu menyibak poni Dilan dan mencium keningnya.

 _“Gak perlu kamu tanya pun, kamu sudah saya terima sejak lama untuk tinggal disini Dilan, di rumah kita, juga di hati saya, maafkan saya.”_ ujar Rangga lirih. Rangga benar-benar tidak menyangka setelah kejadian ini beberapa bulan kemudian insiden itu terjadi dan mereka berpisah secara tidak baik-baik, meninggalkan seribu tanda tanya dan ketidak pastian bagi keduanya.

Dan sekarang Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Entah apa maksud Tuhan mengenai hal ini tapi bagi Rangga, ini salah satu pertanda bahwa memang seharusnya ia Bersama Dilan, dan Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya agar ia memperbaiki semua hal dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman pada Dilan.

_‘Dilan saya pasti kembali pulang pada kamu,’_


	8. Ujian (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dalam tiap bab kehidupan, manusia dihadapkan oleh berbagai macam bentuk ujian, salah satunya ujian hidup.   
> Harus bisa sabar, itu kata orang-orang. Bertemu dengan memori lamamu itua dalah ujian terberat bagi beberapa orang termasuk Dilan, dan untuk Ricky mengetahui kebenaran adalah bentuk ujian yang diberikan olehnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH I AM BACCCCKKKK !!!!!!!!!!111
> 
> MASIH INGET SAMA FANFIK INI GA? APA UDAH PADA LUPA, KARENA SANGKING LAMA GAK APDET? 
> 
> SORRY ABIS SKRIPSIAN, GUES WHAT I SURVIVED MY UNDER GRADUATE THESIS !!! 
> 
> PLEASE, SEMOGA KALIAN BELUM LUPA SAMA NASIB KETIGA INSAN INI. 
> 
> YAUDAH LAH YA, ENJOY AJA, INI PART SATU DARI TIGA PART, PART SELANJUTNYA AKAN SEGERA MENYUSUL

**“Bunda.., kenapa kalau mas jatuh, terus luka, lukanya bisa sembuh dan gak sakit lagi?”**

**"Karena tubuh manusia itu kuat sayang. Dia punya daya tahan sendiri untuk menghadapi luka. Jadi kalau kita luka, nanti bakal sembuh kalau diobati. "**

**“Oh ya? Tapi kalau lukanya kecil, gak diobatin juga bakal sembuh sendiri ya bunda?”**

**"Iya kalau cuma ke gores sedikit, nanti dia bakal ketutup sendiri. "**

**"Ohh gitu ya. _Hmm_. Bunda, mas mau tanya, ada gak sih luka yang gabisa disembuhin? dan akan terus-terusan ada? "**

**Bunda terdiam dan berpikir**

**"Semua luka pasti sembuh kok sayang. Dan itu tergantung dari bagaimana orang itu mengobati lukanya. "**

**"Hm kalau begitu, mas ganti pertanyaannya, luka apa yang paling susah disembuhin?"**

**"Mas tahu, patah hati karena ditinggal orang yang kita sayang menurut bunda adalah luka yang paling sulit untuk diobati. Cuma waktu yang bisa mengobati, tapi itu pun juga tidak menjamin lukanya akan terobati secara utuh. Kamu masih kecil, jadi gak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi bunda harap, Mas gak merasakan luka ini."**

Dan ternyata Dilan merasakan hal ini berkali-kali hanya karena ulah satu orang. Rangga. Delapan tahun tidak bertemu, dan tetap masih ada yang sakit di dadanya ketika ia melihat tangan Rangga melingkar posesif di pinggang perempuan itu. Sakitnya lebih ke sesak, ia sesak melihat senyum yang Rangga umbar pada siapa saja. Sesaknya bercampur sakit ketika ia ingat, saat Rangga bersamanya, Rangga jarang sekali tersenyum di depan umum ketika mereka jalan berdua. Namun bersama perempuan itu, Rangga seperti nyaman di keramaian. Rangga sudah bahagia.

Kata bahagia, membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Rangga mengajak Ricky berbicara, dan Dilan benar-benar tidak konsentrasi dengan semua acara ini. Seharusnya ia tidak datang. Seharusnya ia tetap di rumah bersama Bruno. Perasaanya sudah tidak enak dari awal Ricky mengajaknya ke acara pembukaan Bar. Akan tetapi, jika ia menolak, Ricky akan kecewa padanya.

Sesaat setelah Ricky membuka acaranya, Dilan semakin tidak fokus, dadanya semakin sesak. Rangga kembali memenuhi pikiran Dilan. Ia harus menjauh dari ruangan ini. Ia harus menjauh dari Rangga. Ricky berada di sampingnya, mengobrol dengan beberapa kolega kerjanya dengan santai. Jika Dilan meminta untuk pulang saat ini juga, Ricky pasti akan sangat kecewa dengannya. Ia hanya perlu tempat untuk menyendiri. Dilan menarik pelan lengan Ricky agar Ricky melirik kearahnya.   
"Ya sayang? Kamu kenapa? "

"Ricky aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya. "

" _Oh sure_. Kamar mandi yang udah berfungsi ada di ujung lorong. "

"Oh  _okay_ , aku permisi sebentar. " Dan Dilan berjalan ke kamar mandi di ujung lorong. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang masuk ke kamar mandi di waktu seperti ini. Semua orang lebih sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain, dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Dilan menyalakan keran di wastafel, menyiram mukanya berkali-kali dengan air. Kenapa rasa sakit dan sesaknya belum juga hilang. Badannya limbung ke belakang dan ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dengan kencang. Apa rasa sakit ini dikarenakan rasa iri melihat kenyataan Rangga sudah bahagia? Ditampar kenyataaan bahwa selama ini Dilan salah? Kenapa Rangga bisa berbahagia dengan perempuan itu? Kenapa ia bisa berpura-pura bahwa mereka saling tidak kenal? Kenapa hanya Dilan yang seperti ini? Merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan yang diperlihatkan rangga? Apakah masih ada sedikit rasa iri di hati Rangga, ketika melihat Dilan bersama Ricky?

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia kira yang masuk hanya seorang tamu biasa, ternyata dia Rangga. Rangga yang tadi masih berada di samping istrinya dan tertawa lepas bersama tamu lain. Mau apa Rangga kesini? Mau mentertawakan kegagalan Dilan dalam mengatur emosinya?

Dugaan Dilan kembali salah. Rangga malah membantunya untuk tenang. Dan ia sangat terkejut dengan bagaimana cara Rangga menenangkannya. Sama persis ketika ia mengalami serangan panik pertamanya.

“Dilan??? Dilan. Ayo Dilan tarik nafas dalam-dalam buang. “ nafas dilan semakin sesak.

“Gak ..., bisa.., gak bisa nafas. Jangan dekatin saya.”

“Dilan, kamu kena serangan panik. Ayo ikutin saya. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam.”

‘ ** _PLAK_**.’ Dilan menampar pipi Rangga dengan keras membuat Rangga terdiam.

“JANGAN DEKETIN SAYA!! JANGAN SEENAKNYA KELUAR MASUK KE DALAM HIDUP SESEORANG!! SAYA CAPEK RANGGA!!” bukannya menjauh Rangga perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Dilan. Jika ia berteriak saat ini juga, acara Ricky akan berantakan, Rangga akan mendapatkan masalah. Begitu juga dengan Dilan, Dilan tidak mau kalau Ricky mengetahui hubungannya dengan Rangga. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

“Harus berapa kali? Harus berapa kali kamu tampar saya supaya kamu bisa tenang Dilan?” Dilan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Rangga padanya. Apa maksud Rangga mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya? Dari dulu hingga sekarang, ia gagal memahami bagaimana alur berpikir seorang Rangga. Ia tampak bahagia saat ini dengan karir dan istri yang sempurna, lalu kenapa Rangga berada disini?

"Rangga udah Rangga. Tolong tinggalin saya. Saya mohon.” dan Rangga semakin memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Dilan dan menyentuh pipi Dilan.

“Maafkan Saya Dilan. “

“Kenapa kamu disini? Kenapa kamu menghampiri saya?” ujar Dilan setengah berbisik.

“Karena saya peduli. Karena saya.”

“ _Stop_ …, jangan diteruskan.”

“Karena saya sadar, setelah kamu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen saya waktu itu..,”

“Rangga saya gak mau dengar apapun dari kamu,”

“Saya sadar, saya juga mencintai kamu..,”

‘ ** _Plak_**.’ Dilan benar-benar terkejut mendengar ocehan Rangga. CINTA??? GILA!! KENAPA RANGGA BISA MENGUTARAKAN HAL ITU SEKARANG??? dia sudah memiliki keluarga, kenapa dia begitu egois dan menyiksa Dilan seperti ini.

“Dan saya gak bisa melihat kamu bersedih seperti ini.,”

‘ ** _Plak_** ’

“Pergi.”

“Dilan.”

“Anjing kamu ya! Kamu pikir saya apa? Oh maaf saya lupa posisi saya. Saya cuma lonte waktu itu. Hubungan kita gak lebih, kamu sendiri yang berkata seperti itu. Jadi saya mohon, saya mohon sekali jauhi saya. Saya sudah Bersama Ricky.”

“Kamu gak bisa berbohong dengan perasaan kamu Dilan. Saya tahu kamu masih..,”

“RANGGA!! Udah cukup, _please_ saya capek. Kalau kamu terus-terusan disini saya akan teriak.”

“Dilan,”

“Saya itung sampai tiga, jika kamu gak pergi dari sini, saya gak bakal segan-segan teriak. Dan saya Tahu Ricky bakal marah sekali sama kamu.” Rangga masih diam di depan Dilan, Dilan tidak ingin hal ini menjadi besar, tetapi Rangga semakin memojokkan dirinya. Mau tidak mau Dilan harus berteriak agar Rangga menjauh dari dirinya.

“Oke, saya akan pergi.” ada raut kekecewaan di wajah Rangga ketika Rangga beranjak dari tempat itu. Air mata Dilan lalu mengalir dengan derasnya, Dilan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisnya semakin tidak tertahankan saat ia sadar bahwa ada sedikit rasa kecewa ketika Rangga meninggalkannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Benarkah ia masih mencintai Rangga? nggak, nggak mungkin. Ini hanya buncahan kerinduan Dilan saja karena lama tidak melihat sosok itu. Nggak mungkin ia masih mencintai Rangga. Itu sudah menjadi cerita lama. Saat ini ia bersama Ricky, dan Ricky lebih baik daripada Rangga.

Dilan menjambak rambutnya frustasi, suara-suara itu kembali datang menghantui Dilan setelah lama menghilang.   
**_‘Dilan.. Dilan, kalo lonte ya lonte aja. Lu haus belaian gadun lu dulu kan? Cuma dia yang bisa bikin lu bahagia. Ngaca bego, lu siapa? Lu mau ngancurin keluarga Rangga? Terus gimana sama pacar lu yang sekarang? Maruk lu!! lonte gak tau diri.’_**

" _SHUT UP_!!!! "

 

Sudah empat kali Ricky melirik ke arah jam tangannya, dan Dilan belum juga kembali dari toilet. Hampir setengah jam Dilan meminta izin pada Ricky untuk ke kamar mandi dan ia belum juga kembali. Ricky ingin menghampiri Dilan ke kamar mandi, tapi ia masih harus meladeni semua tamu ini. Ricky merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone-nya lalu menghubungi Boni _via chat_.   
’Bon, bisa tolong liatin Dilan di kamar mandi? dia ke kamar mandi di lantai yang sama. Saya masih perlu ngeladenin tamu. ’ begitu bunyi pesan yang dikirim pada Boni.

Satu menit kemudian Boni membaca pesan dari Ricky ia langsung bergegas ke tempat yang Ricky katakan. Ada tanda toilet sedang dalam perbaikan di depan toilet tersebut. Awalnya Boni ragu ingin masuk atau tidak, tapi apa ruginya juga. Saat Boni membuka pintu toilet, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan Dilan yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai.

“Mas Dilan!! Mas… Mas kenapa?” Dilan hanya bergeming, menatap kosong ke lantai toilet. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya erat, mengabaikan Boni yang berkali-kali memanggilnya dengan panik. Boni kehilangan akal, Dilan seperti habis menghadapi serangan panik yang hebat, ia harus membawa Dilan ke Rumah sakit.

"Mas.. Kita ke rumah sakit ya mas. Saya panggil bos Ricky dulu ya. " Dilan masih tetap bergeming ketika Boni dengan sigap mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon Ricky.

“Halo Bos, Bos bisa cepet ke toilet gak? Iya Bos. Saya tunggu ya Bos.”

Ricky sampai di toilet tidak lama setelah Boni menelpon. Raut mukanya semakin khawatir saat melihat kondisi Dilan.   
“Dilan!! Dilan…, Dilan sayang. Kamu kenapa. Sayang…, aku di sini.” ujar Ricky sembari memegang kedua pipi Dilan yang dingin. Mendengar suara Ricky, Dilan sedikit demi sedikit mulai merespons sekitarnya.   
"Ricky? "

"Iya sayang. Ini Aku. "

"Ricky, Dilan capek. Dilan mau pulang. "ucap dilan setengah berbisik.   
"Oke kita pulang sayang.  _Can you walk?_ " Dilan menggeleng lemah.   
“Aku gendong ya.” Ricky merangkul Dilan dan dengan mudah ia menggendong Dilan. Dilan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Ricky dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Ricky. Bau khas seorang Ricky membuatnya agak tenang. "Boni, tolong urus  _party_ ini, dan bilang saya harus pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan penting. "

"Oke bos gak usah khawatir, saya bakal urus semuanya."

"Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa, bilang Dilan lagi gak enak badan dan harus cepat pulang. "  

“ _Roger_ bos!! " Ricky pun membopong Dilan keluar. Ia tidak menggubris bisik-bisik dari tamu bahkan pertanyaan langsung padanya, yang ia lakukan hanya fokus membawa Dilan pulang ke rumah.

Di mobil, hanya sunyi yang menemani mereka berdua. Saat berangkat Dilan banyak mengoceh ini itu di mobil, namun kini ia hanya diam menatap bahu jalan. Ricky masih gelisah melihat keadaan Dilan sekaligus marah pada orang yang membuat kekasihnya seperti ini. Siapa yang berani menyakiti kekasihnya sampai sebegininya? Ia bersumpah jika Dilan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh orang itu, ia pasti akan mebunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak perlu bantuan siapa-siapa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ricky dengan hati-hati membopong Dilan ke dalam rumah. Bruno yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya, langsung bangun dan menggonggong antusias ketika Ricky dan Dilan datang.

"Uno sayang.. Sebentar ya jangan berisik dulu. Papa Dilan lagi sakit. " Uno lalu diam dan mengikuti langkah Ricky ke kamar. Ricky mendudukkan Dilan di tempat tidur mereka. Dengan sabar ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Dilan. Kekasihnya masih tetap diam dan hanya memandangi lantai.   
“Dilan.., kamu laper? Kamu belum sempet makan tadi. Aku pesenin _Mcd_ ya? Kamu mau apa?” Dilan masih diam.

“Dilan…, jangan begitu dong. Tuh liat Uno sedih kan liat papanya sedih.” Bruno mengusapkan badannya ke kaki Dilan, dan membuat Dilan kembali sadar.

"Ricky…, "

"Iya sayang, kamu kenapa. _Tell me_ , aku ada di sini buat kamu. " Dilan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, sangat terlihat jelas ada yang Dilan ingin katakan pada Ricky tapi terhenti di ujung lidahnya.   
" _It_ ’s  _okay_ sayang, kalau kamu gak mau cerita sekarang, kamu bisa cerita besok atau kapan pun.  _You_   _know_   _i_   _always_   _here_. " ujar Ricky sembari mengusap air mata Dilan yang mulai mengalir kembali.   
"Maafin Dilan. " Dilan kembali memeluk Ricky, dan Ricky memeluk Dilan balik.   
“ _It_ ’s  _okay_ Dilan.  _We_   _are_   _good_.” sesudah mengganti baju Dilan, mereka berbaring di tempat tidur. Dilan tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Ricky, ia peluk erat badan Ricky dan mencoba untuk tenang di sampingnya. Ricky pun juga berusaha membuat Dilan nyaman, tangan kanannya menjadi bantalan kepala Dilan sembari mengusap rambut Dilan. Tangan kiri Ricky melingkar protektif di pinggang Dilan. Sebenarnya Ricky ingin langsung mengurus semua ini, namun saat ia ingin beranjak dari samping Dilan, kekasihnya semakin erat menariknya untuk tetap di tempat tidur. Memikirkan siapa yang membuat kekasihnya menangis dan panik seperti ini, membuat Ricky benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.   
Ricky berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, orang itu akan membayar semua yang ia lakukan pada Dilan. "engh… Ricky.. Dilan dingin.. " ucap Dilan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan badannya pada Ricky.   
"Kamu mau tambah selimut? " Dilan mengangguk. “Oke, lepas dulu sayang, aku mau ambil selimut lagi di lemari.”

“Gak mau nanti tambah dingin.”

“Sebentar aja kok Dilan. Oke ?” Awalnya Dilan tidak mau melepas pelukannya tetapi akhirnya ia rela juga melepas karena kamar mereka entah kenapa hawanya semakin dingin. Ricky menyelimuti badannya juga badan Dilan dengan selimut tebal kedua, padahal suhu di kamar mereka biasa saja bagi Ricky, bahkan sebenarnya Ricky kepanasan dengan selimut ini. Tapi agar Dilan nyaman, Ricky rela saja berpanas-panas dalam selimut, lagipula saat Ricky menyentuh kening Dilan, suhu tubuh Dilan meninggi, crap. Dilan harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

“Dilan…, badan kamu makin panas. Kita ke rumah sakit ya.”

“Gak mau..,mau disini aja.”

 

“Nanti kamu tambah parah.” “Nggak mau…, Icky sini aja.”

 “ _Okay but at least_ .. Aku kompres kamu ya.”

“Orang lain aja yang bikin kompres, kamu disini aja.” Ricky menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat ia harus menelpon asisten rumah tangganya. Ia meraih telpon rumah di samping meja tempat tidur dan menghubungi lantai bawah. Beberapa menit kemudian asisten rumah tangganya datang membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan handuk. Perlahan Ricky menaruh handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi ke kening Dilan. Dilan masih setia memeluk tubuh Ricky, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar kedinginan.   
Ricky masih belum mengganti pakaiannya, dan hanya melepas jas hitam yang tadi ia gunakan di pesta.  _Handphone_ milik Ricky bergetar di saku celananya, dengan hati-hati ia rogoh sakunya lalu mendapati nama Bono di layar  _handphone_ -nya. “Iya Bon. Apa hasilnya?” Di seberang sana, Boni terdiam, bingung ingin mengucapkan apa pada bosnya, perkara apa yang telah ia lihat dari hasil CCTV.   
"Bos,Mas Dilan gimana? " "Dia demam, sudah saya kompres.Tapi kalau demamnya gak turun-turun saya bakal langsung ke rumah sakit. Jadi apa yang kamu lihat? "

“Anu bos. Hmm.., Kalau bisa bos lebih baik lihat sendiri. Saya bingung mau cerita kayak gimana.”

 "Sudah ketemu kan tapi, siapa pelakunya? "

"Udah bos, tapi ada yang ganjil. Mending bos liat sendiri dulu aja. Saya takut salah ngomong. "

 " _Okay,_ saya akan cek pagi ini. Makasih ya Bon. "

"Sama-sama Bos, salam buat mas Dilan. "

“ _Will do_ .” Ricky pun menaruh  _handphone_ nya kembali di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Semalam suntuk Ricky tak tidur sama sekali,ia terus mengawasi Dilan tidur. Kain kompres yang berada di kening Dilan rutin ia ganti saat mulai sedikit mengering.

Suhu badan Dilan perlahan mulai menurun. Terkadang Dilan mengigau ‘jangan dekat-dekat’, ‘maafin Dilan’, lalu menangis.

“Ssshh…, Dilan  _it’s_   _okay_ ,  _i am here_ _i love you, Uno love you, you are worth,please calm down._ ” Bisik Ricky sembari mengusap pipi Dilan.

Ricky tidak bisa tidur semalaman, yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah apa yang terjadi pada Dilan. Kemungkinan terburuk yang ia pikirkan saat ini, Dilan diperkosa oleh seseorang. Semoga tidak. Pakaian Dilan masih utuh tak ada sobek sedikit pun. Ricky berharap bukan skenario tersebut yang terjadi.

Ricky baru tertidur selama 15 menit ketika Dilan bergerak tak nyaman di sampingnya. “Ricky…, Ricky…” Ricky membuka matanya dan melihat Dilan yang sudah terduduk di sampingnya.   
" _Honey_?? Kamu udah bangun? Ini masih pagi sekali.  _look it still 6 am_ ayo tidur lagi. " Dilan menggeleng. “ _i am hungry_.  _Want to eat with you_.” Oh ya, Ricky baru ingat jika Dilan belum makan dari malam tadi. Kalau ditunda lebih lama lagi, ia akan sakit.

" _Okay let’s have a breakfast,_ kamu masih pusing? Coba aku cek suhu badan kamu. " tanya Ricky sembari menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Dilan. Suhu badan Dilan sudah stabil Dilan hanya terdiam sambil menatap dalam mata Ricky.Tanpa Dilan sadar,tangannya sudah menyentuh lembut pipi Ricky dan tersenyum padanya.

"Icky… "

"Iya Dilan. Kenapa? " ujar Ricky lirih.   
"Maafin Dilan…,"

“ _Its not your fault honey._ gak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.”

 "Kamu terlalu baik sama Dilan. Dilan gak pantes terima semua ini. "Rasanya hati Ricky kembali dihantam oleh sebuah palu besar saat kekasihnya berkata seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? dimana Dilan yang biasanya ceria dan percaya diri?

“Sshh…,aku gak suka kamu ngomong kayak gini.  _you deserves to be love_.” air muka Dilan kembali berubah, ia seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi kembali terhenti.

“ _No, i don’t deserves anything_. Oh aku lupa, kita udah lama pacaran _but you never_   _fuck_   _me_.  _i can pay you with this body_.” tiba-tiba Dilan mencium bibir ricky lalu melumatnya penuh nafsu. Ricky terkejut dengan aksi Dilan dan buru-buru melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Dilan! Aku gak pernah memandang kamu seperti itu.  _I_   _don’t know what happened to you yesterday_ dan apapun itu aku akan tetap terima kamu apa adanya. Mungkin kamu akan bosan mendengar hal ini, tapi aku cinta sama kamu. Aku sayang sama kamu, dan aku bersyukur saat ini kita bersama.  _i know it’s hard, but please_ ,kamu bisa percaya sama aku. "

Dan Dilan hanya bisa terdiam. Pikirannya yang tadi sangat kacau, kini tertata perlahan-lahan dan dia kembali sadar.

“ _shit_..Ricky… Aku gak. Bermaksud.  _Shit shit_ _fuck!_!   _i am sorry, i am sorry_.”

“ _it’s okay_.., aku tahu.” ucap Ricky sembari memeluk Dilan.

“Aku gak tahu harus apa cky..”

“Kita bisa jalani pelan-pelan.  _we are good._   _but first, we have to eat breakfast_.” Dilan terkekeh.

“ _Breakfast first, then fuck me_ ”

“ _No Dilan, breakfast first then you should rest more_.”

“ _okay. I love you_ ”

“ _I love you too_ ”

Beruntungnya Dilan makan dengan lahap. Bruno dengan setia duduk di samping kursi Dilan. Ricky yang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sederhana saja, ia membuatkan Dilan _pancake_ dengan madu juga potongan stroberi. Dilan selalu suka _pancake_ buatan Ricky. Selalu lembut dan manisnya pas. Setelah membersihkan piring-piring bekas makanbpagi mereka, Ricky bersiap pergi ke bar untuk memeriksa laporan Boni semalam, sedangkan Dilan tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil mengelus-elus badan Bruno yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Dilan.., aku ada urusan sebentar ke bar,siang nanti aku pulang. Nanti kita makan siang sama-sama ya. "

"Okay… "

"Dilan. Are you okay? "

" _Yeah_ , aku gak apa-apa. Nanti kamu telat Rick. Ayo cepet berangkat. "

"Iya. Aku berangkat ya. "

Jantung Ricky berdetak tak karuan sepanjang perjalanan ke bar-nya. Ricky sangat tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuat Dilannya sampai seperti itu. Kalau bisa, sehabis melihat barang bukti itu, secepatnya ia akan mencari orang yang membuat Dilannya bersedih, lalu menghabisinya.

Langkahnya semakin panjang setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di bar, tak sabar mencapai ruang kontrol keamanan bar miliknya. Boni sudah menunggu Ricky di depan ruang kontrol, lalu mengikuti langkah bosnya masuk ke ruangan.

“Tunjukin ke saya.” Dengan berhati-hati Boni menyetel rekaman CCTV bar bagian depan Toilet pria di Jam Dilan ditemukan olehnya, lalu memundurkan waktunya beberapa menit sebelum ia sampai ke toilet.

Mata Ricky terbelalak, ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Emosinya semakin mendidih ketika melihat Rangga yang keluar dari toilet tempat Dilan ditemukan sembari meringis memegangi pipi kanannya.Boni kembali memundurkan waktu rekaman ke detik dimana Dilan masuk ke toilet dan tak lama setelah itu Rangga pun masuk ke toilet tersebut.

"Persisnya berapa lama dia di dalam toilet? " tanya Ricky. "15 menit bos. " Emosi Ricky semakin mendidih. Kurang ajar!!! Kenapa Rangga bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada kekasihnya.   
"Boni,hubungi orang ini sekarang juga. Secepatnya, saya gak mau tahu. Kalau dia menolak, paksa. Kalau perlu pakai kekerasan, saya izinkan. "

"Baik Bos, segera saya laksanakan. "

Dalam tahap ini, Ricky masih berbaik hati, bukan dia yang langsung turun menjemput Rangga. Ia perlu menyusun strategi untuk membalas apa yang telah diperbuat Rangga. Ricky pastikan balasan yang akan diterima oleh Rangga akan lebih kejam dari pembunuhan, karena menurutnya membunuh Rangga sebuah perkara kecil, yang terpenting saat ini bagaimana membuat Rangga sengsara secara perlahan-lahan.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi ketika Boni sampai bersama Rangga di kantor Ricky. Ricky tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Rangga duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. Ia masih menggunakan setelan kerjanya, sebuah kemeja panjang biru yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku.

“Ada apa Rick? Tumben nggak langsung  _whatsapp_?” Ricky masih tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya memiliki aura yang berbeda, jika aura bisa membunuh, senyum Ricky sudah bisa membuat Rangga mati dalam sekejap.

“ _What did you do to my_   _Dilan_??” Tanya Ricky tanpa berbasa-basi. Ricky tahu, Rangga sedang berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Gak ada gunanya anda berbohong, saya tahu semuanya. " lalu giliran Rangga yang kini tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Tahu apa kamu tentang pacar kamu? "

"Apa yang kamu tahu tentang pacar kamu Rick? Cerita sama saya. "

 "Apa yang anda lakukan terhadap Dilan? "

 _“_ Bukan urusan anda.”

“ _You hurt him_ ”

“ _Yes, i hurt him_ dan itu luka lama.  _i just want him to know about the truth_ ” Buku jari Ricky mengepal dengan erat, menahan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.   
“ _What did you do?_ ”

"Sebelum saya jawab pertanyaan anda, saya akan bertanya pada anda. Apa yang anda tahu tentang Dilan? Apa Dilan pernah bercerita tentang lelaki yang ia pernah temui saat SMA? " mata Ricky terbelalak, dan senyum Rangga semakin lebar hampir mendekati seringai.   
"Oh hubungan kalian sudah sampai…, Hmm apa ya istilahnya, sampai membuka cerita-cerita lama. Baik. Kami juga pernah berada pada titik itu, tapi saya selalu tutup mulut tentang bagian saya. Kadang dia sendiri yang keceplosan, padahal kami punya peraturan tidak boleh ada yang cerita tentang hal-hal pribadi. "

Ricky masih terdiam, “Kamu kaget banget Rick. Santai Rick, dunia gak seluas daun kelor kok, itu pun kalau kamu tahu daun kelor kayak apa. Hal ini biasa. Dan saya yakin, pertemuan saya dengan Dilan malam kemarin adalah takdir. Takdir saya untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Dan  _thanx to you_   _for bringing him to me_.”

Lagi-lagi Ricky belum menjawab apa-apa. “Bingung Rick? Perlu saya ceritain kronologinya?  _how we met? How i know all the things he likes? How i know that he still…, Loves me and how I miss his.., body._ ”

“ _SHUT UP, OR I’LL KILL YOU_ ”

"Oh ya? Kamu mau bunuh saya? Coba apa yang bakal Dilan lakuin jika tahu kalau pacarnya sendiri yang membunuh laki-laki yang ia cintai? _Oops_ , saya lupa, Dilan udah tahu belum kalau  pacarnya seorang kriminal? "

“Kamu bakal menyesal dengan semua yang kamu ucapin ke saya saat ini.”

"Saya udah lama menyesal, penyesalan terbesar saya adalah meninggalkan Dilan saya. Meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang peduli terhadap saya. "

"Menjauh dari Dilan. "

“ _No_ saya tahu, dia ditakdirkan untuk saya, setelah malam kemarin. Dan saya yakin saya akan memenangkan hati Dilan lagi”

“ _ARE YOU CRAZY?? YOU HAVE A FAMILY, A WIFE, A KID_.”

“Saya udah lama berpura-pura Rick. Saya gak takut lagi sama semuanya. Saya udah capek mengalah untuk kebahagiaan orang,  _so,_ kalau gak ada lagi yang perlu diomongkan, atau anda mau tetap kasih saya ceramah _nonstop_ untuk menjauhi Dilan, itu gak perlu, karena saya tahu Dilan milik saya,” ujar Rangga sembari beranjak dari kursinya “Oh.., dan satu lagi. Seharusnya anda perlu bertanya apakah Dilan memang cinta sama anda, atau anda cuma sekadar ‘pengganti’ sementara, yang sedikit mirip dengan saya. Karena saya tahu persis Dilan masih mencintai saya ketika tadi malam kami bertemu kembali. Jadi,  _well be careful_.” lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Boni yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan antara keduanya, kini melirik ke arah Ricky yang sangat terlihat sekali marah dan geram dengan semua yang ia dengarkan tadi.

“..Bos…,” dengan ragu boni memanggil Ricky.

“Saya gak mau tahu, cari bukti sebanyak-banyaknya tentang hubungan mereka. Buntuti mereka, kalau perlu foto, video _whatever lah_.”

"Tapi bos…, Apa gak sebaiknya di…, Omongin baik-baik dulu sama Mas Dilan…, beliau pasti gak suka kalau privasinya diganggu. "

Ricky mendelik tajam ke arah Boni, “Jadi sekarang, kamu kerja sama siapa Bon? Saya atau Dilan? kalau dia gak salah, seharusnya dia gak perlu takut. Gak ada yang perlu dia sembunyikan.” Boni terdiam.Bosnya kini berubah menjadi bos Ricky yang seperti biasanya ketika ia temui saat bekerja. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah Ricky ketika sedang dalam mode seperti ini, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Oke.Bos. Saya akan kirim beberapa anak buah untuk membuntuti mereka. "

Ujian kepercayaan pun dimulai untuk Ricky dan juga Dilan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE..I MISS YOU GUYS,, LEAVE A COMMENT HERE.. UWU


End file.
